


Coming Full Circle

by tamibrandt



Series: ATS/Bones Crossoververse [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Slash, dark themes, drug-torture, possible minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: Four months after NOT FADE AWAY.  Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing.  Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth.  Sequel to ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Coming Full Circle  
> By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
> Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
> BETA: Myself, lexa4227, mayalaen  
> Rating – NC-17  
> Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
> Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
> Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE.  
> Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
> Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
> WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/)**mayalaen**  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 2,740

**************************

##  _Chapter 1_

**_Las Vegas, Nevada, September, 2004_ **

It had been four months since the apocalyptic battle between Angel and the Senior Partners. The two vampires were the only ones left standing when the proverbial smoke cleared. Each member of the team knew what they signed up for, and each had paid the ultimate price for siding with the souled vampire.

Cordelia had died in a coma long before the war started.

Fred had died from a parasite that had drained her vitality. Sadly, she passed away on what was to be her wedding day to Wesley. Angel was set to give her away. But that was not to be. As sterile as the labs at Wolfram & Hart had been, they were not impervious to in-born viruses. The lab was working on an anecdote for the deadly virus when a vial of the dangerous substance broke and Fred breathed in the airborne particles. Wesley was never the same after she died.

In the end, Wesley had died fighting Vale. Gunn had taken on the devil-demon without incident, but was injured when he went after Senator Brucker’s vampire aides. When he finally caught up with the two vampires behind the Hyperion, he lasted a good thirty minutes before he succumbed to death, leaving Angel and Spike to fight their way through the throng of demons.

When they saw an opening, Angel and Spike made a run for it, sticking to the shadows and sewers, always moving inland until they hit Las Vegas. Angel found a building that resembled the one he lived in when he first moved to L.A. After that, he started to build a new group of friends around him.

Denise was a feisty girl who played at being a secretary. At least that was Spike’s assessment of her. That is, when she wasn’t mooning over his Sire. She came to be with the team after Angel helped her out when she was attacked by a vampire in a parking lot.

Cassidy was a young librarian who helped with research on occasion. She met Angel due to the number of times he frequented the occult section of the city library where she worked. She had never had problems with demons, but she wasn’t ignorant of them, either. Las Vegas wasn’t a popular town for nothing. There had to be some demonic influence for it to flourish. She also had a crush on Spike, which the blonde vampire occasionally toyed with.

Chase was a demon hybrid; half-vampire/half-werewolf, though he was born with the crossbreeding, the product of a science experiment in a demon research facility that wanted to see what would happen if the two breeds were mixed. He was human with no special powers other than a heightened sense of smell, an unusual strength not seen in humans and excellent night vision.

Chase was a bartender who was usually brought in when the vampires needed the extra muscle. He never sought to kill demons. It was more like they were drawn to him. The crossbreeding gave him a rare blood type, and the demons could sense it. He ended up working with Angel when the two vampires helped him out in a night club where he worked. When they had killed the vampires that were after Chase, the young man turned around and demanded to know if Spike and Angel were after him for the same thing. Angel immediately cut him in on the group.

Francesca, or Frankie as she was called, was a genius mathematician, ranked second in the U.S. She was prone to eccentric babble concerning the probability of winning whatever fight they were in at any given time. Spike got a kick out of watching her. She would be babbling about some problematic theory on the current fight when the opponent would get bored and attack her. The minute he was close enough, her arm would shoot out, staking the vampire and she’d continue as if nothing happened.

It was comical to Spike. He had dubbed the new group Angel’s Avengers which made Angel chuckle whenever he thought back to when Spike first suggested the moniker while they were at Wolfram & Hart. The irony of Angel surrounding himself with people who resembled his old crew was not lost on Spike. His Sire had a near obsessive-compulsive disorder when it came to having something familiar around him. The traits of the new group were familiar.

Although they were amicable to the people they worked with, Angel and Spike had closed ranks between themselves. They rarely, if ever, mentioned Sunnydale or L.A. and deflected any questions the group asked. That was not to say they never spoke of it with each other, just that they never talked about it with outsiders. Sunnydale and L.A. were painful chapters of their lives that were closed. The few times that they talked to Seeley were only casual mention of the L.A. gang and asking about Drusilla’s welfare.

Said vampire’s welfare was now the topic of discussion. Spike was leaning against a wall in his trademark duster and black clothes watching his Sire argue with Chase. Angel had his hands on Chase’s desk, looming over him as he ranted.

“What do you mean you lost her? We’ve been tracking Dru for months and _you lost her_? She may be insane but she’s my childe. She couldn’t have just disappeared! How can you just lose her?” Angel seethed.

Chase looked up at the dark vampire and then glanced at Spike before saying, “We’ve been trailing her ever since you came to Vegas, but we have nowhere near the ability that law firm had. What was it called? Wolfram & Hart?” Chase received twin growls the mention of the law firm and he rushed on. “It’s not like we intentionally lost her. She’s just not there anymore. Hey, you’re the one who made her. Don’t have some kind of telepathic connection with your childer that you can use to locate her?”

“The blood bond doesn’t work like that. To be telepathically connected enough to track, we’d have to be mated,” Angel said flatly.

“What about any of your other progeny? Like Spike, are you able to track him or Penn,” Cassidy asked.

Angel combed his fingers through his hair and sighed. “Spike’s here so I don’t need to track him even if I could. As for Penn, having killing dreams while he was active is one thing, but I couldn’t track him in the way you’re suggesting. The blood bond only lets me feel them if they are close, as in the same city or feel if they are still alive. Besides, Penn isn’t the issue here. He’s dead. Dru and Spike are all I have left.”

“Well, Drusilla’s out there, unchecked, in the midst of three million people,” Frankie commented. “I don’t think I need to give the odds of the chances of finding her, do I? It seems obvious.”

Angel started to pace the floor like a caged animal. His baby girl was out there somewhere. He’d always known where she was, but soon after the war ended, some of his contacts dried up either out of fear of being caught helping him by someone connected to the law firm’s Senior Partners, had moved on, or were dead.

Drusilla had been gone ever since Seeley left them. It wasn’t that she couldn’t take care of herself. There were other factors to consider. For instance, the millions of new Slayers in the world. Her disappearances were legendary within the clan and Angel had always kept tabs on her whereabouts. But now he was at a loss. It wasn’t just Buffy and Faith they had to worry about anymore. Drusilla could be killed by any of the Slayers that Willow unleashed with her spell. The new generation of Slayers wouldn’t know her. Hell, he was sure even Buffy and Faith would kill her on sight _because_ they knew of her. He needed help from someone who wouldn’t be out to dust her.

Angel shared a knowing look with Spike. “I don’t want to do this. I never wanted to contact him and ask for his help. He has a different life than us. He doesn’t need to be involved in our world.”

“You don’t have much choice mate,” Spike said. “We’ve been all over the West Coast, used any resources we had left and still nothing. You and I would both feel it if she were dust and she’s not.”

“How many people have you made enemies of in the last two hundred and fifty years, Angel?” Denise asked.

“More than I can count,” Angel said resignedly. He grabbed the receiver off the base and dialed a number. “I’m calling him. He helped find Dru before. He’ll help again.”

*************************

**_Washington DC, Seeley Booth’s Apartment_ **

Seeley was bored out of his mind. No matter what position he was in, it didn’t feel right. His movements were instinctive and robotic. In. Out. In. Out. How he managed to stay hard this long was a mystery.

The way he and Cam had started up was a fluke. It began as a one night stand and stayed that way. There were no feelings outside of instant gratification. No matter how many times he did this with her, it wasn’t the same. Her body wasn’t cool to the touch. Her features weren’t delicate and exotically beautiful, belying hidden strength.

Cam lay underneath him, writhing and moaning her pleasure. Seeley had blocked out her voice a while ago. In his mind, he heard growls and throaty squeaks. His eyes were tightly closed as he tried to remember Drusilla’s ethereal beauty when she was in the throes of passion, and the way Spike looked when Angel was behind him, stroking him. Seeley missed the blood-warmed vice-like grip of Drusilla wrapped around him.

When his cell phone started ringing, Seeley sent a prayer of thanks to God for the distraction. He stopped his movements much to the dismay of Cam and reached over to grab the phone off the bedside table.

“Don’t answer it, Booth. Work can wait,” Cam complained.

Seeley looked at the caller ID and saw Angel’s number. “I have to. It may be important.” With that, he flipped the phone open. “Seeley Booth.”

“Seeley, it’s Angel,” a worried voice said over the receiver.

“Are you okay?” Seeley asked.

“Physically, yeah,” Angel replied distractedly.

Seeley could hear the difference in his voice. Angel was broody, but he sounded depressed, which for a person like Angel, was hard to imagine. Seeley had seen exactly three moods with the vampire, and they all had the same expression.

Seeley sat up in bed, ignoring Cam’s attempts to distract him from the phone call. “What happened? Is Spike okay?”

“Who’s Spike?” Cam asked annoyed when Seeley hissed at her to be quiet.

“Spike’s fine. It’s not him. It’s --” Angel started to say.

“Dru?” Seeley asked even though he knew.

“She’s disappeared and I don’t mean like normal. I’ve always been able to track her, but it’s like she’s vanished,” Angel said solemnly.

“Vanished?” Seeley echoed.

“Look, I would never call you if I knew where she was. I’ve always kept tabs on her location, but I . . . We need help. I have a new crew now, but we’re limited after the war with the Senior Partners,” Angel explained.

“Sit tight. I’m on my way,” Seeley said and ended the call.

Seeley tossed the cell at the end of the bed, flung the covers and Cam aside and went in search of his clothes. He pulled his pants on over his bare ass, deciding that he didn’t have time to find underwear and clipped the cell onto his waistband. He went to the closet to find his suitcases, ignoring a peeved Cam still sitting in bed with the sheet over her breasts.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“There’s somewhere I’ve got to be. A family emergency,” Seeley said as he started throwing clothes into the bags. “You need to leave.”

“But, we were in the middle of --” Cam started to say.

“And now we’re not,” Seeley cut in as he threw his hygiene products into the bags. “Look, we both know this,” he gestured between them, “will never be anything. It was fun, Cam. It’s nothing serious.” He ignored the angry glare that could have killed him and dialed FBI Headquarters from his land line.

“Federal Bureau of Investigations, how may I direct your call?”

“Deputy Director Sam Cullen. This is Special Agent Seeley Booth.”

“One moment please.”

Seeley balanced the receiver between his ear and shoulder as he arranged his clothes in the suitcase while he waited.

“Cullen here.”

“Sir, I’d like to put in for a vacation, maybe a month, could be more. I don’t know,” Seeley said. His voice was shaky from the adrenalin that he felt since Angel called him.

“Of course, you’ve done some good work over the last few years. You’re about due for some down time. I’ll grant it,” Cullen said.

“Thank you sir,” Seeley said and hung up.

He ignored Cam and resumed packing when she nearly screeched, “A month?!”

Seeley looked up with a surprised expression as if he didn’t expect to see her there. “Why are you still in bed? I need to go and I can’t leave you here.” He grabbed her clothes off the floor and threw them to her.

Cam snatched the clothes up and started dressing. “I never took you for a heartless bastard before, Seeley.”

Seeley glared at her when he heard his name. It was one thing for Angel, Spike and Drusilla to say it. But, hearing it from Cam grated his nerves. “Don’t call me Seeley, _Camille_.”

Once she was dressed, Seeley all but dragged her to the door and escorted her over the threshold. “I’ll call you,” he said noncommittally before closing the door in her shocked face and made another call to arrange a flight to Las Vegas.

**************************

Drusilla hadn’t been able to see for days, maybe months. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been here, wherever here was. Since she became a vampire one hundred and forty-five years ago, she never bothered to look at a calendar. Time and dates meant nothing when you were undead.

The last thing she remembered was hunting a child around the age of ten in Honduras before it all went black. When she came to, she found herself lying on a bare box spring, chained to the frame and feeling groggy. She couldn’t hear any movement aside from herself. She didn’t know where she was and whatever they gave her was messing with her natural senses.

Drusilla opened her eyes and blinked, but it was still dark and her eyes literally ached with the strain to see. She was a vampire. She should able to see. She shook her head and felt cloth move against her face. That took the mystery out of the blindness. Whoever _they_ were had blindfolded her.

She may be insane, but by no means was she dumb. This was very different from anything she had experienced. Her Sire – the true version of Angelus – had schooled her in every form of torture. It wasn’t a question of surviving sensory deprivation. That wasn’t what bothered her. It was the weakness she felt in her limbs. Whatever _they_ had done to her weakened not only her vampire senses, but her mobility. _That_ frightened her more than anything. The last time she was like this, Spike had to perform a dangerous ritual to heal her.

Drusilla thought she had always been very careful in how she lived her life. She knew her own strengths and vulnerabilities. She knew when to hide and when to hunt. The pixies and Miss Edith sometimes aided in that. But here there was nothing to help her. Where had it gone wrong? What had she done for this to happen?

All of a sudden, the Old Catholic prayers that she knew when she was human were coming back to her. She started saying them in her head to calm herself. She wasn’t even sure God heard them anymore now that she was a demon. If only the poison in her blood was gone, she’d be able to feel if Angel and Spike was near. As it was, all she knew was the inky blackness.

**[Chapter 2 Here](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/83902.html) **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/)**mayalaen**  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 2,256

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 2_

**_Las Vegas, Nevada, McCarran International Airport_ **

Seeley Booth got off the plane. Cam and his job were over 2,000 miles away. The only thing on his mind now was Angel, Spike and Drusilla. He didn’t bother to ask Angel for details. All he heard was Drusilla was missing and dropped everything to come to Vegas.

Seeley had seen the news reports four months ago about the Wolfram & Hart building crumbling during a sudden, unexplained earthquake. The news anchor noted how strange it was that during the natural disaster none of the other buildings or roads were touched, as if the Wrath of God had decimated the building. Of course, he immediately called Angel and found out the truth once the vampires had relocated to safer ground.

Since he packed for a longer stay than before, Seeley didn’t have a carry-on bag this time. He went directly to the baggage claim carousel and waited for his luggage. While he waited, he didn’t notice when someone came up behind him and pressed against his back. When Seeley felt the leather coat against his legs, he knew who it was.

“Hello, Spike,” Seeley smirked.

“How’d you know it was me?” Spike asked as he moved to stand beside him.

“The smell of leather, cigarettes and a hint of whiskey,” Seeley replied and then gave the blonde vampire an appraising look. “Also the coat brushed against me. It’s kind of hard to mistake your scent.”

“You’re scenting me now? You and Angel have a lot more in common than I thought,” Spike said with a teasing smirk.

Seeley glanced over at him and then hurried to grab his two suitcases as they went by.

“You packed more than last time. Do you plan on moving in?” Spike asked as he turned and fell into step with Seeley as he walked to the terminal exit.

“I didn’t know how long this would take, so I asked for a month vacation,” Seeley replied.

“You don’t have anyone waiting back home, like that Rebecca bint?”

“Rebecca and I – the status of our relationship changes hourly. Currently, she’s not in the sharing mood, so I haven’t seen Parker in a couple of weeks. Other than that, there’s no one waiting for me,” Seeley said.

Spike shrugged. “Well, more time to play with us then.”

Seeley grinned then turned serious. “Where’s Angel? How is he?”

“He’s on a job trying to find a lead on Drusilla’s whereabouts. He sent me here to pick you up. As for how he is? Let’s just say, if I didn’t know the ponce still had a soul, we’d all be in a lot of trouble. He’s been knocking heads together trying to find our girl,” Spike explained.

“He hasn’t killed anyone has he?” Seeley asked, worried.

“Not yet. At least not anyone who didn’t have it coming,” Spike replied.

They got to Spike’s car. It was a nicer replica of the Desoto that was lost when Sunnydale collapsed. He popped the trunk so that Seeley could stow his luggage. As the agent straightened to his full height, he looked Spike in the eyes. “He hasn’t killed anyone human?”

“No mate. He’s a souled vampire on a rampage, not a vendetta. Humans are still safe,” Spike assured him as he closed the trunk.

“That’s good,” Seeley sighed in relief.

**************************

**_Demon Bar below the Vegas Strip_ **

A vampire went flying into a wall and crashed down on the table next to it, shattering the wooden structure. Another vampire slid across the floor, breaking the legs off another table as he crashed into it and the opposite wall. Then big, strong hands grabbed the bartender’s shirt collar, dragged him over the top of the bar and slammed him against another wall opposite the bar.

“Where is she? What do you know?” Angel growled angrily.

“I-I-I-I don’t know anything, I swear!” the bartender stuttered and then he glanced at the mirror hanging behind the bar. When he didn’t see the man in front of him reflected in the mirror, he panicked in fear of his life as he tried to pull away.

Angel’s demon was already at the forefront when he walked into the bar fifteen minutes ago. “I have very little patience these days, so you’ll have to forgive me if I seem a bit . . . upset.” He slammed the bartender back into the wall again causing the man to wince in pain. “Now, I was told by a _very_ good friend that you had some information for me. Spill it before I decide to open a vein and spill something else entirely.”

“Okay! Okay!” the bartender said as he held up his hands in surrender. “There was a guy who said --”

“Who?!” Angel growled.

“He was a patron! I don’t know his name! He was a-a-a spiny headed thing. He looked like Pinhead from the **_Hellraiser_ ** movies!” the bartender stammered.

“What did this Pinhead creature say? _Where is she?_ ” Angel stressed those last words as he tightened his hold on the bartender’s shirt.

“He knows a guy! He said that that guy overheard a conversation about someone nabbing a vampire resembling the one you’re looking for,” the very human bartender rushed to explain. Well, as fast as he could talk through a restricted airway.

“ _Who took her? Where did they take her?_ ” Angel asked angrily. When the bartender shook his head in the negative, Angel let out a menacing growl. “It’s been a _long time_ since I drank human blood and this little interrogation is parching my throat.”

“I don’t know who or where! I swear!” the bartender squeaked.

“You know, for a bartender, you’re completely useless.” Angel growled, tossed the man aside and stalked out of the bar. On the way out, he punched a hole through the wall next to the exit door.

Someone had kidnapped Drusilla? Who? Why? Demons were predators, but they tended to respect other demons and stayed out of their way. Who would go after his childe, especially when most demons knew of the Aurelian clan? The Scourge of Europe was legendary in demon circles and Angel had used that to his advantage on occasion, even with the soul. So who would be foolish enough as to kidnap his childe?

Angel got into his car and started the engine. He found another black 1967 Plymouth GTX convertible in a junkyard when he came to Las Vegas and had it restored. Spike said he was being sentimental, considering the twelve cars Wolfram & Hart gave him to drive and yet he went back to the car he started with.

It wasn’t sentiment. As far as Angel was concerned, it had to do with the knowledge that the Plymouth had been reliable in the past and it had yet to prove otherwise. And where did Spike get off accusing him of being sentimental when the blonde vampire salvaged another 1959 Desoto similar to the one he lost in Sunnydale?

When he got back to the office, Angel found Spike’s Desoto there and parked beside it. Angel had never been so relieved to see that car in his life. It meant that his childe was back from the airport with Seeley. He got out of the car and went inside.

When he walked into his office, Angel found that everyone was in the adjacent room. Walking in, he saw his team crowded around his desk with Seeley sitting in his chair wearing an open button up long sleeved shirt with a wifebeater underneath, a pair of jeans and boots.

When Seeley saw Angel enter the room with a grim expression, he stood up and went around the desk. The two met at first with a handshake and then a consolatory hug for a few brief moments before pulling back.

“I wouldn’t have called if there was any other option,” Angel said apologetically.

Seeley held up his hand. “Don’t worry. I came as soon as I got off the phone.”

“He’s staying a whole month!” Spike said with a wide grin.

“You didn’t need to do that. I don’t expect it to take that long.” Angel sounded doubtful.

“I had vacation time coming and where else better to spend it than in Vegas?” Seeley commented. “I should warn you, though, that I have a gambling issue.”

“What issue is that mate?” Spike asked.

Seeley looked over his shoulder at Spike and said wryly, “I enjoy it too much.”

“Well, we can still take you to a show. Lorne’s got a regular gig at the Tropicana, minus the soul-sucking management this time,” Angel said.

“Sounds good,” Seeley agreed.

“Oh! Sorry, Seeley, this is my team, Denise, Chase, Cassidy and Frankie,” Angel introduced them with a nod to each member. “Guys, this is Seeley Booth. He’s with the FBI.”

Hearing the ‘FBI’ part got Chase’s hackles up. He hadn’t been entirely on the safe side of the law, and as proof he had a mild rap sheet of assault and battery charges. It was hard to break away from that when you had to beat up someone for information. Informants weren’t as amicable as they used to be. He eyed the agent warily.

Spike and Angel sensed the change in Chase’s demeanor and Angel moved to assure the young man. “Seeley knows what our line of work . . . entails. He’s not here for anything other than to help find Dru.”

The declaration did nothing for Chase although he relaxed a little and said in his defense, “Anything they accused me of doing, the person had coming to them. They only press charges when I have the upper hand in the _meeting_.”

Seeley’s lips quirked up. “I can imagine.” Then he turned back to Angel. “What happened with Drusilla? Have you found anything?”

“I just came back from another dead end lead,” Angel said grimly.

“Lorne’s reading didn’t pan out again? Is it me or is his reading skills malfunctioning?” Spike asked.

“What was the last location you had for her?” Seeley asked in general.

“Honduras,” Chase replied.

“Honduras? She made it that far by herself?” Seeley wondered aloud.

“She can take care of herself when she needs to. She only comes home when she wants to be looked after. The last time you were here and she thought you were me; she needed the closeness of family. She’s like a kitten in a way. Comes to you when they want attention and leaves when they don’t,” Angel explained.

“Yeah, uh, we had a lock on her until the middle of July. But then the sources started to dry up after the war and it’s like she dropped off the radar,” Chase added.

“We’ve been following leads, but nothing solid. One had her in South America again, another had her in Europe. The last _credible_ lead had her back in the States and California. That lead came in at the end of August, but nothing since,” Denise informed Agent Booth.

“Was there _anything_ that you got from that last lead, Angel?” Frankie asked.

“A lot of hearsay about a guy knowing a guy who overheard a conversation about a vampire of Dru’s description being kidnapped, but nothing of who and where,” Angel replied.

Spike perked up at that. “Who the bloody hell would be dumb enough to nab Drusilla?”

“Not all of our enemies are partial to a veiled threat of death if they went after our clan. Some have to learn the hard way. Whoever it was will die,” Angel promised and looked Seeley in the eyes, daring the agent to contradict him when he added, “I don’t care if they’re human or not. I signed away the Shanshu, so I don’t have to play by the rules anymore.”

**************************

_They_ must have added a new drug to her system. Drusilla’s visions had taken on a psychedelic kaleidoscope of colors: Bright blues, reds, oranges and yellows. Those burning baby fish Drusilla had once told a young William about were starting to look like Rainbow Trout and the burning cherubs were on the iridescent side.

She tried to move her arms, but they felt heavy as if her muscles were immobilized by a relaxant drug. She vaguely heard footsteps and turned her head towards the sound even though she couldn’t see anything. Whoever it was didn’t speak. She whimpered in exhaustion when she felt the hypodermic needle jab into a vein, and her head swam with the new dose.

All the years with her Sire’s attention had taught her about pain and though she could withstand a fair amount of it for being a vampire, she was still fragile in some ways. The mixtures of drugs were changing with each dose, additional amounts were added, and different compositions that made her central nervous system fluctuate like a tidal wave. The drugs were counteracting each other. Whatever her captor’s goal was, the path they were taking to get there was making her seasick.

When _they_ left her alone again, Drusilla tried to count pixies, but couldn’t concentrate on the number sequence. Then she tried to remember every detail of Spike and Angel’s features. Even that was becoming vague. What did _they_ want with her? Was it to get back at Angel or Angelus? Was it the Slayer trying to take revenge because she could no longer have her boys? Her senses were useless under the drugs, so she couldn’t make out who had her. She just wished her head would stop spinning on a tilt-a-whirl.

**[Chapter 3 here](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/84127.html) **


	3. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/) , [](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/)**mayalaen**  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 2,834

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 3_

**_Las Vegas, Nevada, Tropicana Hotel and Casino, Celebration Lounge_ **

The new AI team walked into the brightly decorated, yet intimate room and found a table. Lorne was on stage singing **_I’ll Be Seeing You_**. Angel and Seeley sat across from each other with Spike in the middle and the others in the group flanking them. They sat back and watched Lorne perform, visibly awing the crowd with his melodic voice.

“No one’s bothered by Lorne being a demon?” Seeley asked.

“No. This being Vegas, the humans just think it’s makeup for the show,” Angel replied.

“He fits right in. Apparently, it doesn’t matter if you’re a lounge lizard in Caritas or at the Vegas Tropicana. As long as you entertain them, the humans aren’t too hostile,” Spike added.

“Hostile humans?”

“What? You thought only demons were into the maiming and killing? Humans can be just as bad, worse in fact,” Spike said. “I should know, had those Initiative boys after me for a year or so.”

Seeley spent the last four months coming to terms with the knowledge that he was related to vampires and that demons were running his government. It took him two months to stop looking at co-workers with suspicion. He would sit as his desk and gaze out the door, wondering which one was a demon.

Granted, he knew that humans weren’t entirely good, but in a world where he found out humans and demons co-existed, he was having a little trouble with the idea that humans were the enemy and not the demons. Seeley looked at Angel and wondered how he could live with Angelus inside him for over a century and not succumb to him.

“So, why are we here, aside from watching Lorne sing?” Seeley asked, changing the subject.

“I’m going to find out what’s going on with him. The last three leads he had gave us nothing. Who knows who has Dru and what they are doing to her. She has a survival instinct, but that won’t help her if whoever has her plans to kill her. That guy she killed four months ago was a survival instinct,” Angel said.

“Well, that and she was bored and hungry,” Spike added.

“That too,” Angel agreed with a shrug.

The group watched Lorne sing another song before he got off stage for a break. When he did, Angel was right there to meet him. The dark vampire grabbed the empath demon’s arm and dragged him away from the crowd. When he felt he was at a safe distance from human ears, he spun Lorne around to face him. He was joined by Seeley and Spike.

“Watch the cashmere, Angel-cakes,” Lorne complained as he dusted his arm where Angel’s hand had been.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on? Is this your way of getting back at me for asking you to kill Lindsey?” Angel demanded.

“What do you mean?” Lorne asked.

“I just got back from another one of your leads that went nowhere. So, either you were fed misinformation when you read someone, your empath ability is broken or you absolutely hate me and want me on some endless, wild goose chase. Which is it?” Angel asked darkly.

“I’m sorry that the lead didn’t help you, but I can only tell you what I see when they sing,” Lorne said plaintively.

“Drusilla has been missing for nearly four months. Now, that may not mean anything to _you_ , but she’s my childe and part of our family,” Angel said as he gestured to Spike and Seeley.

“Look Angel, I’ve done all I can to help. I can still give you leads if I come across any, but the others weren’t my fault. Now, if I remember correctly, the last time Drusilla was around she was with Darla and you were set to burn down Wolfram & Hart. Well, Wolfram & Hart is no longer there. So what else are you set on destroying?” Lorne inquired.

“Right now? Anything that stands between me and finding Drusilla,” Angel replied before he turned on his heel and left with the others following him.

Outside in the parking lot, the group loitered around Chase’s Chevy Silverado Half-Ton Crew Cab. Chase, Frankie and Denise got to the hotel in it while Angel, Seeley and Spike had the Plymouth that was parked beside it.

“Tomorrow I’ll see if I can find any news on Drusilla and who may have taken her. I can’t guarantee anything as evidenced from the luck we’ve been having lately,” Chase said.

“I’ll check the FBI database and see if there are any criminals on the loose with an affinity for kidnapping,” Seeley offered.

Angel nodded towards Seeley in gratitude. There were differences to this new version of Angel Investigations. For one, this team didn’t bitch at him for his family taking precedence over the rest of their work. Angel never insisted that they make Drusilla a priority, but it was implied that that they have her up there in the top three while they worked on other cases.

“Why don’t you three go home and get some sleep. We’ll pick this back up in the morning,” Angel suggested.

“Sure, I’ll take them back to the office so they can get their own cars,” Chase said.

Before she turned to leave, Frankie put her hand on Angel’s arm. “We’ll find her Angel. According to the Vanished Children's Alliance, every forty seconds another person is missing or abducted. Forty percent of kidnap victims are released safely after payment of a ransom, according to Control Risks of London and estimates vary with one source stating that as many as nine out of ten are released. While eleven percent of kidnap victims are released without a ransom being paid, either through negotiation or because the abductors realize that no one’s going to pay up.”

Angel had a half an ear to Frankie’s statistical rambling. His mood became darker with each fact she told him. He was deadly calm when he said, “Thank you, Frankie, for the insightful information. But this is a different situation. Drusilla’s a vampire. Her abductor may be playing this another way, assuming they know she’s a vampire.”

Frankie stepped away from the cold air that suddenly arose from her boss. “I-I’m sorry. Sometimes my brain takes over and I start rambling. I didn’t mean to --”

“It’s okay, pet. Angel’s just under a lot of stress,” Spike apologized for Angel’s behavior.

Seeley noticed Angel’s rigid stance and pried the keys out of his hand. “I think maybe I’ll drive back. The last thing we need is for you to lose your temper while on Las Vegas Boulevard and kill a pedestrian trying to get to the nearest slot machine.”

Angel released the keys into Seeley’s hand and stalked to the car, climbing into the backseat. Spike shrugged at the team and they dispersed to their respective vehicles.

**************************

**_Las Vegas, Angel’s Building_ **

When they got home, Angel led the way into the building and down into the darkened basement apartment. He didn’t stop until he hit the bar and opened a bottle of good Irish whiskey. He poured himself a shot, downed it in one swallow that burned his throat and poured himself another.

He tucked the bottle in the crook of his arm, grabbed two more shot glasses and went to the sitting area. He put them on the coffee table and sat back on the couch with his own glass.

Seeley and Spike sat down on either side of him and poured their own drinks. After downing them in one swallow, they put their glasses down and took the glass from Angel, setting it aside. Then they leaned back and waited for someone to speak.

“What if we don’t find her? Or, what if we do and she’s dust?” Angel asked no one in particular. His voice had a hollow sound to it.

“Don’t think like that, Angel. We’ll find her and make whoever took her pay for what they did to her,” Spike said as he moved closer.

“But --” Angel started to say.

He was cut off when Spike turned his head and kissed him. His childe tasted of whiskey and depression and something that was uniquely Spike. Angel reached out and touched the blonde’s razor-sharp cheekbone as he felt the younger vampire deepen the kiss. He was vaguely aware of Seeley moving beside him.

Seeley watched the two vampires in a lip-lock. He knew what Spike was up to. The blonde was trying to get Angel to relax. The dark vampire had a lot of tension built up over the last four months and he was beginning to crack.

While Spike distracted Angel with kisses, Seeley reached over and started working on Angel’s pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled the fly open, the loose zipper sliding down easily. Then he reached inside and wrapped his fingers around the length of Angel’s cock. It felt like his own, the same girth. In the back of his mind was the idea that he was doing this to someone who could be his body double. It was not lost on him. He just chose to ignore it. Sex with Cam before this had completely slipped his mind. Instead, he remembered the week he spent in the company of these two vampires and their lost girl. This was what he’d been missing all those months.

Angel moaned into Spike’s mouth as Seeley began to stroke him. Angel reached down and opened his childe’s jeans. He delved inside and proceeded to mimic what Seeley was doing to him. When Spike pulled back to take in unnecessary air, Angel moved to capture his mouth again.

Spike pulled away from them and stood up to undress. When he was completely naked, he tugged Angel’s pants down further and straddled his waist. Spike stared at Angel, dimly aware that Seeley was stroking his Sire’s cock while he lowered himself onto the head. He gasped as the spongy tip pushed through the anal muscles and groaned when he slid down to meet Seeley’s fist.

Seeley let go of Angel and moved to circle his fingers around Spike’s erection. As the blonde moved, he worked his shaft into Seeley’s grip. Angel shifted on the cushions so that he more or less on his back with his head propped against the backrest. He clutched at Spike’s hips to direct his movements.

Angel felt Seeley move beside him and spared a glance to see the man sit up with his knees under him. Seeley leaned over and fused his mouth to Spike’s. Angel scented a little human blood when the blonde bit into Seeley’s lip and started sucking. After a moment, Seeley pulled away and bent down to kiss Angel and the dark vampire immediately latched on to the bloody lip. He hadn’t had human blood in so long, he was almost forceful in trying to get as much as he could from two little puncture holes before they healed.

While Seeley was busy with Angel, Spike reached over and roughly opened the agent’s jeans. He hastily pushed them down and squeezed Seeley’s cock, causing the human to groan. Seeley reached down and squeezed Spike’s hand harder around him and started to thrust into the blonde’s fist, while he returned the favor. Angel got the benefit of his childe writhing on his cock as Seeley pumped his dick.

Seeley sat up again, grabbed Spike around the neck and toppled backwards, causing Spike to pull away from Angel and fall on top of him. His mouth locked with Spike’s and he drew the vampire’s tongue out into his mouth before he bit into it with blunt teeth, causing Spike to growl. Angel scented his childe’s blood and he thrust into Spike from behind rougher than he intended.

Angel’s movements were causing Spike and Seeley’s cocks to slide against each other. Seeley squeezed them together and let Angel control the speed of the strokes. Meanwhile, he used his free hand to pinch and tug of Spike’s nipple as they kissed. Seeley raised his legs to press his feet flat against the cushions and used the leverage to buck against Spike.

“Harder, Angel,” Seeley encouraged.

Seeley moved a hand down Spike’s side and just barely hooked his fingers into Angel’s thigh. He tried to pull the dark vampire into them, causing Spike’s body to grind against him and he made teeth impressions in the blonde’s shoulder causing him to growl. He chanced a look at Spike’s face and grinned when he saw the demon. “There you are.”

Spike’s fangs sliced into his own lip as he felt Angel thrust harder and deeper. The blood dripped onto Seeley’s neck and Spike bent to lick it off. Angel scented the new blood and grabbed the back of Spike’s hair. He pulled the blonde up and turned his head to kiss him, licking the blood away. Seeley watched them from below and stripped his and Spike’s cocks together until they came over his chest. Angel felt Spike’s inner muscles contract with the orgasm and found his own release.

Seeley grunted when the weight of both vampires collapsed on top of him. After a few moments, Angel rose and left the room, coming back with a damp rag and towel. They cleaned themselves up and sat back in the same arrangement they were in before: Spike, Angel and Seeley, each with a shot glass in their hand.

“So . . . we’ll sleep and tomorrow we start looking for her,” Spike tiredly stated the obvious.

“That’s the plan,” Angel said.

“Glad we got that cleared up,” Seeley said as downed his shot of whiskey and set the glass down. Then he stood up and headed towards the bedroom.

**************************

At first she was keeping track of the doses by the way her visions changed. Even that was starting to blur. The person or thing administering the drugs still wouldn’t talk to her, and had she not been crazy to begin with, she would slowly be losing her mind. Thank her Sire for small favors. You couldn’t lose your mind if it wasn’t there to begin with, right?

Bits and pieces of her existence sometimes popped up. She had vague recollections of a man who looked like her daddy but wasn’t. She couldn’t tell if that had been real or a figment. Sometimes her nipples ached with phantom arousal from the images in her head. Other times she felt nauseous by the psychedelic colors that flashed in her mind due to the drug changes. Inside, she felt like clawing the bed or the wall. On the outside she could barely turn her head because it used too much energy.

Sometimes she thought she heard echoes of Angel's or Spike’s voice, but when she tried to pin it down, the sound was gone and left her grasping. She couldn’t remember a lot of things when she tried too hard. She barely felt the needle go into her skin anymore. If she had any energy left, she could at least turn over on her side. She didn’t know how much give her restraints had. She’d been in this position for so long, she thought she was going numb. Could dead flesh go numb? Not to mention she had hunger pangs chewing at her stomach. Her captor or captors were very bad kitties. Whenever she got out of this and got her strength back, she’d have to kill them. Okay, so even that was tiring to think about.

Her abductor came back and administered another dose. The memories started again. Scenes of when she first saw Angel in Sunnydale after a century while she had been out hunting for food because Spike was busy with the Slayer.

_“This can't go on, Drusilla. It's gotta end.”_

_She tilted her head and reached up for a kiss. “Oh, no, my pet. This is just the beginning.”_

_In reality she had pulled away without kissing him and walked away. In this version, Angel had changed a lot. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him until she could feel every hard inch of him. That was when he kissed her and teased the inside of her mouth with his tongue._

Great. Now the drugs were playing with her memories. She was dimly aware of a cold sheen of sweat on her skin. Vampires didn’t sweat unless they were . . . unless they were physically ill. She tried in vain to catalogue everything that happened to her, but there were only little fragments when the drugs hadn’t clouded her mind. This was different than when the mob in Prague nearly killed her. At least then she was weak, not wasting away. Whoever had her was hoping for an agonizing end. She’d never been truly afraid for her life before, even after the mob.

“Spike,” she whispered in a faint voice.

**[Chapter 4 here](http://tamibrandt.livejournal.com/84252.html) **


	4. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)**lexa4227**  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 2,828

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 4_

**_Angel’s Apartment_ **

Angel and Seeley were at opposite sides of the bed with Spike in the middle. Seeley woke to the sound of Drusilla’s name. He turned over on his back and propped up on his elbows to listen. He heard it again. Angel was talking in his sleep, mumbling something about he shouldn’t have let her go or maybe it was something about feeling guilty about leaving her on her own.

Seeley crawled over Spike’s body, carefully sliding the blonde vampire over to the place he vacated. Then, he reached over and tried to shake Angel awake. In his sleep, the dark vampire grabbed Seeley’s wrist. The human stopped cold waiting for the vampire’s next move.

“It should have been different,” Angel mumbled.

“Angel, wake up. You’re talking in your sleep,” Seeley said quietly as not to wake Spike.

It was then that Seeley realized where his hand was. Angel’s fingers were still around his wrist, but his palm rested over the vampire’s groin and he felt the erection. Seeley’s mouth suddenly went dry and he tried to swallow. He didn’t know what prompted him to do anything, but one minute he sat there in shock and the next he was licking blood tears off Angel’s face.

Before Angel could turn to capture his mouth, Seeley moved down and stared at the vampire’s crotch. This was so strange. He’d had sex with Drusilla, he let Spike fuck him. He and Spike even rubbed off on each other more than once. But Angel? Other than the one time his tongue slipped from Drusilla’s pussy to the base of Angel’s cock and then tasting the semen that leaked out of Drusilla, Seeley and Angel hadn’t had much in the way of sexual contact. Unless Spike and Drusilla were between them, there was nothing.

It wasn’t that Angel was a very distant relative that bothered him. There was possibly a rule along the lines of it not being total incest after the third generation. Besides, if he thought about it like that, Spike and Drusilla were his aunt and uncle, maybe. He wasn’t too clear on the family tree with the childer of a grandfather five generations removed.

Relativity wasn’t the issue. It could be that he and Angel looked alike – discounting the different hairstyle and the fact Seeley didn’t have a tattoo on his back. Everything he did to Angel would be like doing it to himself. That was just weird. Why was this bothering him the morning after anyway? Last night he jerked Angel off and kissed him. It wasn’t as if he was looking for Angel to fuck him. He was only going to help the vampire. Right? All three of them missed Drusilla and they were all they had. Right?

Okay, damn it. He was on a vacation from his normal life. He was here to help his vampire family. And there was also that old line of anything happening in Vegas staying in Vegas. To hell with it, he could be normal when this was all over. Then again, after being with them for a week, he hadn’t been normal. He missed cool skin against him and the lusty growls.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Seeley pulled the covers away, wrapped his hand around Angel’s erection and tentatively sucked on the head. When the hand of God didn’t strike him down and nothing stopped him, Seeley slowly sucked down the length. He had no clue what he was doing. He just mimicked what he enjoyed himself, if it were ever done to him that is.

It felt different in his mouth. Not that he had anything to compare it to. It wasn’t good or bad. It was cool and smooth. Angel’s skin didn’t taste any different than if Seeley had licked his own hand. It wasn’t grotesque at all, just different. Maybe he was overanalyzing this.

“Are you going to start sucking at any time or is this a taste test?”

Even though it was asked in a soft voice, it may as well been as loud as a gun shot. Seeley’s eyes sprang open and he looked up at Angel to see the dark vampire was awake and watching him with a smirk.

Seeley immediately pulled back, but his fingers were still around the base of Angel’s erection. “Uh . . . um . . . it’s not – I mean I didn’t – it was . . .”

“I think I’m the only one left that you haven’t fucked yet. Do you normally do this with people you sleep with?” Angel asked with a wink.

“I – NO!”

“No, you don’t have sex with them or no, you don’t suck them off during a wet dream?” Angel teased.

Seeley’s face turned five shades of red. “God, I didn’t mean to --” he started to say.

“I gave up on God a long time ago and it’s not like he cares about demons, we’re an abomination,” Angel said nonchalantly.

“There has to be something,” Seeley pondered.

“The Powers That Be and they’ve been known to play with lives as they see fit,” Angel said. “Can we get back to more important matters here?”

“Huh?” Seeley still had a surprised look on his face and Angel thrust his hips up against his hand. “Oh.”

Angel reached down and pressed Seeley’s head down as he lifted his hips up. He groaned when the hot mouth enveloped his cock again. It had been years since he felt human warmth. Buffy and Nina never offered to do this and he never pushed for it. Only when the tip of his erection teased Seeley’s throat did he stop. Humans required a pesky thing like air, so he couldn’t just shove his dick down the man’s throat like he could with Spike.

For a second, Seeley panicked as he wondered how far Angel would go. The moment he felt the head, he sucked on the shaft until it was trapped between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Then, he rubbed the flat of his tongue against the skin until he heard Angel’s throaty growl. The sound sent a frisson of heat to his groin.

Angel held Seeley’s head still and continued to thrust up into the warm mouth. He pulled out and let Seeley suck him back in. Angel had a steady rhythm until Seeley started to massage his sacs and tease the perineum under them. Then, he felt a warm hand stroke the base of his cock as well and began to move faster.

Angel strained against the mounting pleasure. Anymore of this and he’d never let Seeley go back home. The thought of he and Spike keeping a human around heightened his arousal even more. He knew he couldn’t hold Seeley against his will, but damn if it wasn’t a nice thought. Angel had a feeling Booth was still new to the sex with vampires and male ones at that. He felt the hesitant sucking as if the man wasn’t sure if he was doing it right.

“Use your tongue,” Angel rasped.

Seeley immediately released the suction and licked along the length. When he got to the top and tasted cum. The tip was wet with the fluid. When Seeley licked the head clean, Angel growled as his tongue swiped across the tip. The next thing Seeley knew, Angel grabbed the back of his head and held him in place while the vampire came inside his mouth.

Seeley stayed still as he rolled the semen around his mouth, testing it. He felt Angel pet his hair absently. He rose up on his knees and looked up to see Spike and Angel both staring at him.

“Did you enjoy that, pet?” Spike asked, his blue eyes twinkling with humor.

Seeley turned red again and nodded hesitantly. Then he leaned over and kissed Spike, sharing the cool substance with the blonde vampire. Spike eagerly accepted, already knowing Angel’s taste by heart. Seeley moaned when the younger vampire licked and sucked on his tongue.

Spike pulled away and smirked. “How many people can say they got to shag three vampires out of the same clan?”

“Well, truthfully, Angel and I never had intercourse. So, I couldn’t say that,” Seeley replied.

“That could change,” Spike said as his scarred brow rose.

“It could, stranger things have happened with this family,” Seeley shrugged.

Angel reached over and directed Seeley to face him. The dark vampire leaned close and licked semen residue off Seeley’s lips. “We’ll see what happens. We aren’t going to force you.”

“That thought never crossed my mind,” Seeley said seriously.

“Need to get up and see if we can find out anything about Dru,” Angel said as he started to get out of bed.

The three men got out of bed, dressed and went upstairs to the office. Denise was just walking in when Angel and Spike, each with a glass of blood, and Seeley with a cup of coffee, sat at his desk poring over files of leads, deciphering which were proven and which didn’t pan out.

Seeley had brought his laptop with him and used it to log on to the FBI database to search for criminals at large with the same modus operandi as the person who had Drusilla. He came up for four names.

“A guy out of Baton Rouge, Louisiana is still at large for kidnapping and extortion. Here’s another one in San Francisco wanted for kidnapping and assault. A woman in San Jose, California is wanted for kidnapping her daughter from the father who had primary custody. Scratch her off the list of our suspects. And another guy in Rancho Cordova, California for kidnapping and burglary,” Seeley read off his screen.

“Any of them do it for money or anything?” Angel asked, looking up from a file he was reading.

“At least one is for hire, the guy in Baton Rouge, but he never made it out of the state. Is there any possibility that Dru would take a detour to Louisiana from California?” Seeley asked still reading the screen.

“Not if she was already in Honduras,” Angel said.

Seeley typed in ‘kidnap statistics for Honduras’ and started reading out loud, “In 1994, Peru reported that there were about ten homicides committed in the country every day. Also in 1994, kidnappers in Guatemala were able to extort about $35 million for their victims. Averages of three to four wealthy individuals were being kidnapped every month in Guatemala. Authorities seem powerless to deal with the problem.”

“Which puts it back in our corner,” Spike commented. “You lot of government blokes can’t handle kidnapping situations.”

“We can’t just go in there with guns and expect them to hand the kid over, Spike. They’d shoot him or her if we even attempt a rescue. There are laws and procedures for these kinds of things,” Seeley said heatedly.

“You and your government’s bureaucracy --” Spike started yelling at the agent.

“Me? How did I get thrown in with the bad guys?” Seeley looked up, angry at the blonde vampire.

“You’re part of the government aren’t you? Being that you have a gun and a badge, calling yourself an FBI agent,” Spike said flippantly. “You’d let the victim hang out to dry if the family didn’t pay the ransom, while us demons take care of our own!”

Seeley jumped up at that and got in Spike’s face. “I’ll remind you that I came here the second Angel called me. I took what could possibly turn out to be an extended vacation from _my job_ and _my life_ – such as it is – to be here and help _you_ find Drusilla. I dropped everything to come here. I was in the middle of fucking a woman when Angel called and I kicked her out to get here to help you. So, don’t you dare tell me how incompetent I am at my job, you bleached brain imbecile. I know how to do my job.”

“Imbecile?! You’ve got to be joking mate. You left some bint back home and came here to fuck demons. Why else would you jump in bed with us on your first night here? I’ll tell you why. You got a taste for the undead and it ruined you for the bint. I’ve seen it before,” Spike ranted.

“If you think that, _Spike_ , you don’t know a damn thing about me. I didn’t do all that just because you’re a good lay. Angel needed both of us last night. Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining. I may not have been around for a couple of hundred years but I care about Drusilla as much as either of you,” Seeley ground out. “What the hell do you want from me?”

“I want you to be honest with yourself. You may have the government connections, _Seeley_. But, your government can’t help when it comes to finding a kidnapped demon. All those statistics are based on human kidnappings. Someone like Dru never gets counted. You want in on this then you’re going to be playing by demon rules. In our world, that sometimes means killing anything that gets in the way,” Spike explained.

Angel finally got tired of the fighting and slammed his folders down with a resounding smack on the wooden desktop. “Are you two done? What I got out of all that was that we all love Drusilla. That’s well and good, but right now it’s not helping to find her. Spike, Seeley understands what he walked into when he came to Vegas. He knows drastic measures need to be taken. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be here on his own time. I know you were with her for a century, but there are others here that care about her too. As for your whole idea that everything is about sex, I hate to tell you this, but _he isn’t even remotely like Buffy_. Now, sit down and help or get out.”

Seeley and Spike stared at each other waiting for the other to either pounce or back off. Finally, they came to mutual agreement and both sat down. Booth leaned back in his chair and worked the kinks out of his neck.

“The kidnappers wouldn’t be your typical suspects. Not those four anyway. It would most likely be someone who knew she was a vampire or tied to us,” Angel said.

“So, let’s have a list of your enemies,” Seeley said agitated.

“Well, we could start with every Slayer in the known world. Including Buffy, since she thinks I’m evil for taking over Wolfram & Hart last year,” Angel replied.

“Angel, have you met any women that did like you?” Seeley smirked.

**************************

_On fish . . . Two fish . . . Red fish . . . Blue fish . . . Pretty, pretty fish._

Maybe fish were a bad omen. Spike had burning baby fish in his head and a century later he was chipped. So seeing fish in pretty colors had to be awful. _Pretty, wicked fish_. The strange thought of why there was fish connected with Spike when it was Angel trapped at the bottom of the ocean for three months was puzzling.

She wondered what an undersea cruise was like. Maybe she could grow fins like a mermaid and swim with the colorful fishes. Not that she knew how to swim really, but one had to learn sometime, which led to thoughts of other things she couldn’t do. She never learned to cook. She never had the patience to learn to drive. Spike had picked it up so easily.

Drusilla felt something enter the room and tried to stay very still. She vaguely felt the prick of the needle and then her high came crashing down. The pictures in her mind changed back to the embellished events of her life. The first time she met Angelus. Not when he was pretending to be her confidant, but when he chased her to the convent and turned her. The first time she met Darla and didn’t understand why the woman despised her so. Drusilla let out a soft whimper when the needle was pulled out roughly.

Through the thick haze she heard a faint voice say, “By the time they find you, you’ll be so far gone they’ll have to kill you.”

Then, she was left alone again. Left with haunting images of inaccurate events, left with glimpses of faces that she had known for 145 but were slowly dissolving, forcing her to take moments to remember who they were. They were starting to bleed together. The sense of nausea and dizziness that accompanied the drugs didn’t help either. She was so numb now that she didn’t realize she was quietly crying. She couldn’t feel the tear tracks. She tried to roll over and curl up but her wrist was still shackled and the restraints didn’t have much leeway.

“Daddy,” she whispered.


	5. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 3,066

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 5_

**_Angel’s Office_ **

Booth was sitting in front of the desk with his feet propped up on the corner, sifting through the files in his lap. Angel was behind the desk in the same position, going through another stack of files. Discounting the differing wardrobe, they unconsciously mirrored each other. Spike was sitting on the couch near the door chain-smoking through his worry over Drusilla.

“These are all the files on the people you knew in Sunnydale and L.A.?” Seeley asked.

“Any that would have a grudge against vampires, namely us,” Angel replied.

“You kept files on them?” Seeley looked up with an arched brow.

“Know thy enemy,” Spike answered.

Seeley went back to the file in front of him and fanned out the folders in his lap. He read off the names as he scanned them.

“Xander Harris?”

“He’s had it out for vampires ever since his best friend was turned into one and used as bait,” Angel replied casually.

“He’s in Africa now searching for or training former potential slayers,” Spike added.

“Rupert Giles?”

“He hates us with a passion these days. He refused to help save Fred,” Angel said with a low growl.

“On account that when Angel was evil, Angelus tortured him for a good part of two days and killed his girlfriend,” Spike chimed in.

Seeley didn’t even blink at hearing that bit of information. When the vampires looked at him expecting condemnation or worse, Seeley looked up in surprise.

“What? So, you killed and tortured people,” Seeley shrugged. “You were soulless. What do you want me to do about it now?”

“You’re not upset about it?” Angel asked worriedly.

“I was a sniper. I killed people with a gun at a hundred to a thousand yards away. Granted, they were the enemy of the United States and I had just cause. If you’re looking for censure then I’m not your guy. As far as I can tell, you were cursed with a soul and working out your own penance,” Seeley said and went back to the files in his lap.

“Also, Drusilla did one of her spells on him to weasel out some information that Angelus needed. She made him think that Jenny Calendar was there with him,” Spike added.

“Buffy Summers?” Seeley continued.

“She’s the ex-girlfriend who thinks we’re evil for taking over Wolfram & Hart,” Spike answered.

“That’s odd,” Seeley said casually.

“What is?” Angel asked.

Seeley leaned back in his chair and relaxed. “Well, she had a relationship with you both before and after the soul. In Angel’s case, after the soul was restored. So, why did she all of a sudden think you had gone evil when you took over Wolfram & Hart?”

“Because Wolfram & Hart was essentially an evil law firm and I guaranteed my son’s future to run it,” Angel replied.

“I got that part. But, how did she assume that you were evil for running it? Lots of people head corrupt corporations. That doesn’t mean they or any one employee is evil for working there. Look at Enron,” Seeley observed.

“When a psychotic slayer went after Spike, we had to tranquilize her. We were taking her to the van to be transported to Wolfram & Hart’s psych ward when that annoying pipsqueak, Andrew, decided to get in our way. He used Spike and I to track the girl down and then took her by force of a dozen slayers that quote-unquote: have never dated me before.” Angel made air quotes. “Then, he left, telling me that Buffy didn’t trust me to handle the girl because I was running the law firm.”

“Seems unfair, she had no idea what you were doing and the reasons you were doing them,” Seeley assumed and then, just to be sure, asked, “Did she?”

“No. I had someone tailing her in Rome until she discovered him and beat him to a bloody pulp, put him in the hospital. When Spike and I got there, we found out she was dating someone else and that she’d get in touch with us in ten or twenty years when she was done having a life and sleeping with my nemesis,” Angel replied.

Seeley’s brow quirked up and he looked at Spike for verification.

“The bloody Immortal. He’s supposedly a super vampire that can charm his way into anything, including our girls’ knickers. Darla was actually at a loss for words in describing him and Drusilla said he was like sunshine. He had us shackled to the ceiling for a couple of days while he had his charismatic way with them,” Spike explained.

“Must have been some vampire,” Seeley said casually.

“Greatest bloody thing since the Sistine Chapel was built,” Spike grumbled.

“You two seem to be attracted to fickle women,” Seeley observed.

Spike chuckled as Seeley’s words brought to mind Angel’s words about Drusilla when they were in the Magic Box looking for the ingredients to a love spell.

“Don’t start with the whole ‘love’s bitch’ speech,” Angel warned.

Spike burst out laughing. Apparently, his Sire was thinking about the same thing. Seeley looked between them strangely. Angel just shook his head and went back to the file in his lap.

“Is there something I should know about?” Seeley asked out of curiosity.

“Nothing interesting,” Angel replied casually.

“At least, I’m man enough to admit it,” Spike said aloud, finishing the speech in his head and burst into a whole new fit of laughter.

“Admit what?” Seeley was confused, which was par for the course with this family as far as he was concerned.

“That he’s love’s bitch,” Angel answered drolly. “Spike! You can stop laughing any time now.”

Seeley turned away from the blonde’s portrayal of a laughing hyena and went back to his folders. “I guess I don’t need to ask about the Immortal then. Robin Wood?”

Spike sobered up at the mention of the former principal. “He trapped me in a work shed lined with crosses. He tried to kill me for killing a slayer in the ’70s.”

“He was a vampire hunter?”

“Of sorts, he was out for revenge. The slayer was his mother,” Spike added.

“Was that before or after the soul?” Seeley asked as he read the file.

“After. Giles helped with that too,” Spike replied through gritted teeth.

“Boy, aren’t you two the poster children for winning friends and influencing people,” Seeley commented.

“It’s tough being popular when you’re dead,” Angel quipped.

Seeley picked up another folder, opened it and lifted the top page. “Watcher’s Council?”

“That goes without saying. They watch slayers and record their progress as they get older and master their abilities to kill demons, namely us,” Angel explained.

“And last, but certainly not least, the Senior Partners. I guess when you kill their instruments of evil here on Earth, they get really pissed. Say, after the legion of doom they sent after you, do you think they hold long term grudges?” Seeley asked in mild humor.

“This isn’t doing anything,” Spike sighed and tossed a sheaf of paper across the couch.

“What?” Angel asked, looking up.

“This!” Spike said gesturing at their current situation. “Drusilla’s out there God-knows-where and we’re here looking up old enemies that could be half way around the world in the opposite direction.”

“We don’t even know where to look,” Angel pointed out.

“Then, I say we go out there – when it gets dark, of course – and start beating on some heads or doors or something until we find her,” Spike insisted.

Seeley looked up in time to see Spike blustering. “Where’d that come from?”

“He’s restless. He wasn’t the sit and wait type. Meticulous planning was never his forte,” Angel explained.

“Damn right, I’m restless. I’m not like you, Angelus. I never plotted the destruction of a life for months before I went out and did it,” Spike growled as he stood and paced the floor, blindly reaching into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes.

Angel groaned and let his head fall back against the chair. “Here we go again. This is where he blames me for everything that went wrong in his life and how I’m the worst Sire on the planet.”

Seeley tried to stifle a chuckle at the harassed look on Angel’s face, a look that only a parent would have with a child nagging them. Then, he turned and saw the petulant look on Spike’s face that completed the scene and chuckled more.

“Yeah, everyone’s getting their jollies out of the worried vamp,” Spike grumbled.

Seeley sighed. He got up and went over to Spike, putting a hand on his shoulder. He heard Angel get out of his chair and come towards them, but he only looked at Spike. “We’ll find her. I promise you that. All this,” Seeley gestured to the folders littering the desk, “Is eliminating suspects. Normally, I would track them down and ask them questions. But, as you put it, some are all the way across the country and others are half way around the world.”

Angel wrapped his arms around Spike’s chest and waist from behind, pulling him back to whisper in his ear, “We’re doing the best we can with what we have left. If we still had Wolfram & Hart’s resources at our disposal, finding her would be no problem. But, we don’t and that means we have to work harder. There are processes we have to go through.”

“She’s out there alone with no one to look after her. What if she’s sick or trapped or lost?” Spike asked and turned his head to look at Angel. “She gets lost sometimes following the stars. If you had only left her with a shred of sanity . . .”

“Shh,” Angel whispered as he nuzzled against Spike’s neck.

“Angel, I can’t. We have to find her,” Spike protested.

Angel chuckled against the curve of his neck and pulled back with humor in his eyes. “Can you believe this is the same vampire who, four months ago, couldn’t keep his pants on?”

“Thanks Angel, now I feel like a cheap whore,” Spike scoffed and pulled away.

“Spike, you know we’re only trying to lighten the mood,” Seeley said.

“At my expense,” the blonde vampire grumbled. “Dru’s out there somewhere and you two are a bloody comedy team.”

Seeley winked at Angel. “I don’t know about the bloody part. I haven’t been bitten today.”

“Ha! Ha! Funny,” Spike said sardonically.

Just then, the phone rang. After two more rings, Denise picked it up in the outer office. A few seconds later, she knocked on the door before opening it.

“What is it?” Angel asked with a smirk still on his face from teasing Spike.

“There’s someone on the line that wants to talk to you,” Denise said.

“I got that part. Who is it and why do they want to talk to me?” Angel asked tiredly.

“They didn’t say who it was,” Denise replied and left, shutting the door.

Angel growled and went over to the desk, grabbed the phone and said gruffly, “Angel Investigations, what do you want?”

“I wondered if you’d come to the phone,” said a synthesized voice. “Your new secretary is about as perky as the last one you had. I wonder if she’ll be dead before she’s twenty-four . . . like the last one.”

“Who are you?” Angel demanded.

“Let’s just say: I’m a fan. I’ve read all about you. I know about your deeds as Angelus, how you tried to beat evil by running an evil law firm. Your long illustrious life is like a graphic novel,” the synthesized voice replied.

“Why don’t you come out from behind that voice disguiser and show yourself. You know all about me, I want to know about you. What do you want?” Angel insisted.

“Ah, ah, ah. That would be cheating. You’re worried about who I am when you really should be worried about your girl. I can see how you could develop a fixation on a young girl destined for the church. She’s beautiful. She must have been so easy to corrupt,” the voice taunted.

“You touch her and so help me, I will track you down, pull out your entrails and feed them to you,” Angel threatened.

Seeley cringed at the image that description brought to mind.

“You have to find me first. I could be long gone before you find her. She calls out for you _Angel_. She’s weak. She could be dust before you get to her. My suggestion: you stop spending so much time fucking Spike and that other boy toy of yours and start looking harder.”

Angel heard the dial tone after that. He slammed the phone down on the base with an echoing clang.

“Well, what did he say?” Seeley asked.

“He knows about me, about us. He knows Booth is here with us,” Angel growled. He shoved everything off the desk, save for the phone with a long sweep of his arm that ended with his fist punching a dent in the brick wall.

“Angel?” Spike inquired. He had seen his Sire this furious in a long time, not even when he was planning the destruction of the Black Thorn.

Angel looked around the room, his eyes shifting restlessly. “He either has her somewhere or knows where she is, but he’s close enough to know what I’ve been doing.” He walked the room, ignoring the mess of paper on the floor. “Spike, take Chase and do a sweep of the perimeter and the building, make sure there aren’t any cameras or surveillance devices. Wolfram & Hart pulled something like this before, knowing my every move.”

“Okay,” Spike said. He finally had something to do. He was going crazy just sitting here. “What do you want us to do if we find any?”

“Bring them here. I’ll try to track Willow down and see if she can find out where they’re transmitting from.”

“I can do that, just have to call in a favor,” Seeley offered.

“The last time you helped us, your boss limited your sources. Let me find Willow and determine if she can help first. She’s a witch and amateur computer hacker. If I can’t, then you can have at it.”

Spike left to do his job and Seeley sat down on the couch, his arms resting on his knees. “Was there anything that stood out in that call? Was the voice male or female? A word, a phrase, anything?”

“Other than knowing who I am, what I’ve been doing, _who I’ve been doing_ , and that he or she was a big fan, nothing,” Angel said curtly as he flipped through his rolodex.

Seeley flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, he said, “This is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I need a completed call traced. Yes, I need to know where it originated. It was made to telephone number 702-454-9904. Thank you.”

Meanwhile, Angel was dealing with his phone call. “Where is she, Giles?”

“She’s busy locating Slayers in Cambodia with Kennedy,” Giles replied irritably.

“Well, then give me her cell number and I’ll talk to her myself,” Angel said brusquely.

“I’ll repeat what I told you the last time you called me looking for Willow to help you. She has more important things to do than to be at your bloody beck and call every time you go evil,” Giles declared.

“I’m not evil! Just because,” Angel started to say.

“You took over the CEO position of evil law firm. The people around you need a program on the days and months you decide to forgo fighting for us or against us,” Giles said.

“You don’t have the faintest idea why I did what I did with Wolfram & Hart. Don’t you dare presume you know me! All you know is what you read in books. You think you met the real Angelus when he kidnapped and tortured you?”

“And _that you kidnapped me and tortured me_ is why I don’t trust you. _We_ don’t trust you. You’re not a part of Buffy’s life anymore. She’s moved on and so should you,” Giles snapped.

“First of all, watcher, _I_ didn’t kidnap you, torture you or kill your Gypsy girlfriend. That was Angelus. You think I don’t feel guilt for his crimes? I have to live with it every day of my existence. As for Buffy moving on, I’ve heard how she’s moved on. I even saw it with my own eyes. I lost my entire crew save for Spike in battling Wolfram  & Hart,” Angel yelled into the receiver.

“Angel, calm down, the whole block can probably hear you,” Seeley cautioned.

On the phone, Giles was still going on. “You and Spike can both stay the bloody hell away from us. I don’t care why you called, but deal with it yourself. Don’t call here again.”

“Don’t worry. If I need to contact anyone again, you’ll be the last person I’d call, old man.” With that, Angel slammed the phone down again. He stared, unseeing, at his desktop for a while before looking up at Seeley. “So, you said you can get someone to trace a surveillance transmission?”

Without a word, Seeley flipped open his cell phone and started dialing.

**************************

Drusilla was nauseous at best. She tried not to move too much for fear her head would roll right off her shoulders. The drugs in her system were taking their toll. It felt like she had a migraine . . . all over her body due to the counteracting drugs. It wasn’t a pounding ache, more of a ringing one that was still clanging through her body.

She had vague snippets of memory now. At times, she could possibly think of a blurry image of Angel or Spike. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut against the things she normally saw as their constant spinning made her dizzy. That’s when the voice that constantly tormented her could be heard through thick fog of drugs.

“They might care for you after all. We’ll have to see won’t we? Maybe you’re worth it for him to stop screwing that other vampire and the human long enough to save you. What do you think?”

Drusilla whimpered in pain and let a small sob escape. She was too tired to suppress the barest sign of weakness.


	6. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 3,923

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 6_

**_Angel’s Office_ **

Seeley and Angel were in the outer office with Denise, Frankie and Cassidy. The three humans were having a late lunch while Angel drank a glass of blood. They had decided to take a break from poring over files and recharge while they waited for Spike and Chase to return. The girls were doing their best to weasel any information they could get out of Seeley.

“So, how did an FBI agent come to know Angel?” Cassidy asked between bites.

“We met during a case I was working on roughly six months ago,” Seeley replied hesitantly.

“In L.A.?” Frankie asked, intrigued.

“Yes.”

“He doesn’t talk about L.A. and the people he knew there. He’s a clam that way. No matter how much we try to get him to open up,” Denise said as she stared pointedly at Angel.

“Things happened there that I don’t want to discuss,” Angel said defensively.

Denise quickly turned to Seeley and suggested, “So, maybe you can tell us.”

Seeley looked at Angel and saw pain cloud over his dark brown eyes. “I, uh, don’t know what I can tell you. I was only there a week.”

“Oh, come on. Was he evil then, like everyone thinks?” Denise asked.

Seeley didn’t know how to answer that. He could tell that Angel didn’t want to think about what happened in L.A., let alone talk about it. The perky blonde secretary was trying to interrogate him for information that Angel refused to divulge.

“He wasn’t evil,” Seeley replied.

“Well, that’s something,” Denise quipped.

“You thought I was evil?” Angel pouted.

“How are we supposed to know? You never say anything!” Denise said with a dismissive wave.

“There are things I like to keep to myself, Denise. I’m a private person. If you would stop reading the celebrity gossip column for a change,” Angel said defensively.

“Well, at least with the gossip column, it gives you a little insight into a celebrity’s life,” Denise said, “which is more than I can say for some people.”

“You do know that most of the drivel they write is falsified right?” Angel asked with a raised brow.

Denise made a face at him and went back to her lunch.

“You know, it’s interesting how you look so much like him,” Frankie observed. “I mean, the chances of a person finding out they have a body double are like one in – let’s just say it’s a slim chance.”

“He’s a descendant of mine, Frankie,” Angel told her.

“Oh, really? That’s fascinating,” Frankie smiled as she looked at Seeley with curiosity.

“Now, you tell us something. I’ve been torturing Spike lately for what little information I do know,” Denise sounded agitated.

“So, what’s it like being related to vampires? How far removed are you? Is it strange being related to someone over 200 years old?” Frankie rattled off.

The rapid fire questioning amazed Seeley. He’d never seen anyone talk so fast before and not trip over their tongue. He just looked mystified between the three girls. Angel was starting to feel sorry for him.

“Girls, give the guy a break,” Angel admonished. He turned to Seeley. “You’re someone new. They feel it’s their right to roast you.”

“Understandable,” Seeley replied. When Spike and Chase walked in the door a half hour later laden with small cameras, Seeley breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank God, work!”

He’d just spent his lunch hour dodging questions from three inquisitive women. Seeley and Angel followed Spike and Chase into Angel’s office and he hit the speed dial on his cell.

“Yeah, it’s Seeley Booth. We have about,” Booth mentally counted the devices littering the desk, “ten surveillance devices. Yeah. Give me a minute.” He balanced the cell phone between his ear and shoulder and hit the touch mouse on his laptop to ‘wake it up’ from sleep mode. “Okay, what now?”

Everyone was quiet while Seeley followed the instructions given to him over the phone as he set his laptop up to trace the surveillance signatures. While he was on the phone, little windows started opening on his desktop showing the targets for the cameras and an IP address for each camera link. Seeley thanked the person on the other end and hung up.

“Okay, here we go. Here’s the one watching the entrance, the parking lot, the office and the apartment,” Seeley said, clicking on the windows in succession while Angel and Spike looked over his shoulder at the screen.

“Can you trace the signal back to origin?” Angel asked.

“Yes, but it looks like he’s using cloaks,” Seeley replied as he started tracing one of the cameras. “Anyone else here that’s better at this than me? I’m just following directions. Outside of that, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Let me see it,” Cassidy offered.

Seeley got up and Cassidy took his place. She immediately started typing a mile a minute, going through the commands.

“When did you learn to hack?” Angel asked as he watched the windows fly up on the screen.

“Just did it as something to pass the time in the library,” Cassidy replied casually.

“And I’m just finding out about this now? If I knew you could do it, I could have saved the seven cents a minute it cost me to threaten Giles,” Angel groused.

“You never talk about yourself, so I never mentioned it,” Cassidy said.

“Drusilla’s missing and you’re worried about the phone bill?!” Spike cried.

“It’s nothing like that. You never did understand the definition of saving money and being frugal,” Angel commented.

“You mean tight-fisted and cheap. Yeah, I have a general idea of that,” Spike shot back.

“Boys! Arguing over it isn’t going to help find her. You two can beat each other up _after_ the rescue attempt,” Seeley cut in.

“Rescue _attempt_? What does that mean? I told you if you were going to help, you were playing by our rules. There will be no _attempt_ to it!” Spike growled.

Seeley rounded on the blonde vampire. “Are you trying to tell me how to do my job again?! I’m at least doing something about it!”

“Yeah, you’re a lot of help mate,” Spike said petulantly.

“I got us this far didn’t I?” Seeley challenged as he inched closer to Spike. “What have you done but sulk over her not being here? I want her back as much as you do, Captain Peroxide.”

“Yeah, well so do I, Captain Denial,” Spike shot back as he inched closer.

“Denial? Where did that come from?” Seeley asked angrily as he moved closer.

“You should know what I mean! If not, then it only proves a point,” Spike said as he got closer.

“And what point is tha--” Seeley started to say before Spike jumped him and he found himself standing between Angel and his employees with an armful of blonde vampire and cool lips against his mouth.

After a moment of silence, the group looked behind them to see what had shut Spike up. They saw Angel’s bemused expression and Spike trying to bury his tongue down Seeley’s throat.

“So, that’s what’s been going on in the apartment,” Denise observed casually.

“Spike!” Angel growled. “That’s enough!” When Spike ignored him, Angel tried again. “Spike, let him go! The whole team knows now.” Still nothing. “Spike!” Finally, Angel grabbed Spike around the waist and pried him off of Seeley. The two men separated with a lip-smacking suction release.

Seeley was speechless as he stood there, breathing hard, staring at Spike and Angel. He unconsciously licked Spike’s taste off his lips, oblivious to Angel’s team watching them with wide eyes. Finally, he regained his voice. “You know, for someone who says I have it bad, you should have seen yourself.”

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t like you were unresponsive if that iron rod in your pants is any indication,” Spike shot back with Angel still holding him back.

“Here I thought all your focus was on finding Dru,” Angel said in a low voice near Spike’s ear.

“It is!” Spike insisted as he shook off Angel’s hold.

“I don’t think she’s anywhere near Seeley’s tonsils,” Angel chuckled.

“Sod off, Angelus!” Spike growled.

“Ahem,” Chase interrupted. “If you three are finished maybe we can continue the search for Drusilla?”

Seeley cleared his throat while Spike righted his duster. “Go on, we’re fine,” Angel said.

“The IP addresses are scrambled,” Cassidy announced.

Angel looked over her shoulder at the screen and the numerous windows that meant nothing to him. “What do you mean scrambled?”

“They are random IP addresses. Some servers have them,” Cassidy explained as she continued to try commands.

“What does that mean?” Spike asked.

“It means that a person with a random IP can be anywhere in the world, not just the place it originated from. Email servers have so-called false addresses; something to bounce off of so that the sender remains anonymous. Say you send something from here to D.C. by FTP or email. Well you may be sending it from here, but the email provider may be based out of Canada. So, when the receiver gets the email, the IP is traced back to Canada and _not_ Las Vegas,” Cassidy explained.

“Can it still be traced?” Angel asked.

“Yes, it’ll just take me longer,” Cassidy replied.

“Well, until we have a general location, we can’t do anything,” Angel announced.

Seeley and Spike turned their heads simultaneously to look at him and Spike asked, “What do you plan on doing?”

“I think a little research can be done _downstairs_ , don’t you?” Angel asked pointedly.

“Want to try and be a little more blatant with that innuendo?” Spike teased.

“For God’s sake, he wants to fuck you!” Denise said out loud making everyone stare at her. For a second, she prayed the floor would open up and swallow her.

“Thank you for the clarification, Denise,” Chase said blandly.

“What? I was just stating the obvious. Besides, have you seen Angel when he doesn’t get any?” Denise commented.

“Hey!” Angel cried indignantly.

“I’m sorry, but you turn into a bear when you repress. It’s not good for your age,” Denise explained.

“What’s my age got to do with whether or not I have sex?” Angel asked angrily, and then said, “I think I’ve had enough commentary on my sex life thank you.”

“I’m just voicing everyone else’s opinion from the online forums,” Denise shrugged.

“Well, everyone else can keep their opinion to themselves,” Angel shot back. After a moment, he asked quietly, “They talk about my sex life online?”

“Do I have to dignify that with an answer?” Denise answered.

“I’ll have you know I was the God of Fuck in my day,” Angel said petulantly which caused Spike to burst out laughing.

“Actually, that title went to Jim Morrison,” Chase chimed in.

“That punk was a two-bit, drugged-out rock star and a hack!” Angel snapped.

“Go on, then, peaches. Tell us how you really feel,” Spike chuckled.

Angel cuffed Spike on the back of the head and pushed him towards the lift. “Call us when you finally get something.”

He and Seeley followed Spike into the lift. Seeley pulled the wooden barricade down and just as their heads moved down out of sight, Spike was on him again. Not that he minded.

“Spike, wait until we get him into the apartment at least,” Angel chuckled as he grabbed the back of his childe’s collar and pulled him away from Seeley.

Both vampire and human breathed heavily as they watched each other. When the lift touched ground at the basement, Angel immediately pulled up on the barricade and walked into the apartment. He went to the fridge, got two bags of blood, poured them into two glasses and popped them in the microwave.

“There’s liquor in the cabinet or water, but I only have tap,” Angel offered to Seeley.

“That’s fine,” Seeley said. He went over to the cabinet and poured himself a tumbler.

“I should have had something more. I know I invited you here, but I’m so used to it just being me and Spike down here,” Angel apologized.

“It’s not a problem,” Seeley replied.

Angel took the glasses out of the microwave when they were done and walked into what passed for his living room. He handed a glass over to Spike who was sitting at the end of the couch flipping through the cable channels that he insisted Angel buy when they moved to Las Vegas. Seeley was sitting in the middle and Angel sat on the other side, drinking his blood.

“I’d also like to apologize for Spike’s behavior. He’s always been emotional --”

“Angel, he’s fine,” Seeley cut in. “Don’t worry about it. Drusilla’s missing. I’d think something was wrong if he didn’t act out.” He felt Spike’s discomfort at being talked about and changed the subject. “Your team is the well-oiled machine.”

“They’re good kids,” Angel said casually with a half an interest on the popular mechanics program Spike ended up watching.

“Any of them have a record?” Seeley asked in agent mode.

“Only Chase, mostly assault and battery charges for the work we have to do,” Angel excused.

Seeley had half an ear to Angel as he glanced over at Spike. The blonde vampire was slouched into the cushion with his feet against the edge of the coffee table and the glass loosely balanced on the arm of the couch with his fingertips as he watched the television.

Seeley nudged Angel in the side and the dark vampire sat up a little to glance over at Spike. The way his head was leaning to one side exposed his pale throat and his turning mark. Angel got Seeley’s attention and silently pointed at his own neck, indicating the agent to try something. Booth took the hint. He reached over and caressed the mark with his fingertips. The sound that came out of Spike could have been a groan or a purr. Without a prompt from Angel, Seeley glanced down at Spike’s crotch to see his erection pressing against the fly of his jeans.

“That alone makes him hard?” Seeley whispered.

“Not really. He’s been hard all day, but that little trick is a turn on. Not only is the mark sensitive, but the whole neck. It’s an erogenous zone. Though, Spike himself has always been sensitive to touch,” Angel explained.

“Would you stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Spike said agitated.

Seeley and Angel looked at each other. They set their glasses down and stood up. Then, they took Spike’s glass from him and pulled him to his feet.

“What the bloody hell has gotten into you two?” he asked tiredly as they dragged him towards the bedroom.

“We’re just worried about you,” Seeley said.

They stood at the foot of the bed and undressed themselves and Spike. Seeley took his duster off along with the open button shirt. Angel pulled his black t-shirt over his head. Seeley reached around the front and opened his jeans, pushing them down over his slim hips.

“What are you doing, Angel?” Spike asked as he watched his Sire quizzically.

“Taking care of you?” Angel suggested. “You have all this pent up frustration over Dru. We all do. You can’t leave it all bottled up inside or you’ll be no good to us when we find her.”

“Funny coming from the king of brooding,” Spike said flippantly.

Angel tugged him towards the bed. Soon, Spike found himself lying on the bed between Seeley and Angel. Only this time the agent was behind him and his Sire was in front of him. Spike felt the heat of Seeley’s clothed chest pressed up against his back and Angel’s cool body along his front. Seeley was kissing along his neck up to his ear and down again while his Sire cupped his face in big hands and kissed him.

Spike let his head fall back as Seeley kissed along his shoulder blade and caressed his hip down to his pelvic bone while Angel moved to mouth the other side of his neck and slid his hand down to join Seeley’s fingers wrapped around his erection. Spike fell back against Booth’s chest and rocked his hips, thrusting his cock into the tunnels made by his partners’ fists.

Seemingly out of nowhere, some form of lubricant appeared. Seeley let go of Spike to squeeze the liquid on his fingers and reached down to slip them in the cleft of Spike’s ass, rubbing the substance against the anal ring before pushing first one and then two fingers inside the blonde vampire as gently as he could. Spike hissed at the invasion of warm fingers. He would have protested, but Angel kissed him when he opened his mouth.

Having never done this before, Seeley had no clue what he was searching for exactly. He remembered Spike had hit something inside him that set him off. Now, he was trying to find that place again. He heard Spike moan when he twisted his fingers to locate that elusive . . . Just then, the blonde vampire thrust back on his fingers and growled. Ah! He must have found it.

Angel helped Spike turn over on his hands and knees and sat up behind Seeley as the agent moved up behind Spike with the position change. Angel unbuttoned Seeley’s jeans, pulled the fly open and pushed them down.

He pressed his erection against Booth’s ass as he whispered, “Keep moving your fingers in and out. After a few minutes, carefully add another finger to stretch him open.”

While he gave instructions, Angel demonstrated by doing the same to Seeley. The dark vampire pressed his fingers inside Booth. They had already been lubricated by Spike’s pre-cum and a little of the substance Seeley used on his own fingers.

Seeley nearly screamed when Angel’s fingers brushed over his prostate. His cock was completely hard now and standing straight up. He followed Angel’s demonstration and was rewarded with a growl and Spike’s hips thrusting back against his hand. Angel used his free hand to stroke lubricant over Seeley’s erection.

“Now, pull your fingers out,” Angel instructed.

The second Seeley’s fingers were free, he watched with disembodied interest as Angel pushed him closer to Spike with his hand guiding the crown of Booth’s dick into the younger vampire’s ass. Spike hissed at the stretching sensation as he always did when his Sire first entered him. Only it wasn’t Angel this time.

Once he had the head of Seeley’s cock inside Spike, Angel let go and concentrated on his own erection. He slicked himself up; grabbed Booth’s hip and slowly entered the human. He heard Seeley whimper and try to wriggle away from the penetration, but Angel held him still.

This situation was mind-boggling to Seeley. He’d never been in this situation before. Sure, he had fucked Drusilla while Spike fucked him. But this was between Angel and Spike and he was about to fuck Spike! The pain of Angel sliding into his ass was searing as the muscles stretched to accommodate the vampire. When Angel slid deeper, Seeley’s hips went with the motion and he pressed his cock deeper into Spike.

“Now, reach around him and start stroking his dick like you would your own,” Angel whispered.

As Seeley followed instruction, he felt Angel’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock mirroring his action. Then, Angel started moving, thrusting slow and deep into Seeley’s body. His movements were causing the agent to thrust through his fingers and into Spike.

Seeley closed his eyes against the surreal scene the three of them made. His body was still flowing instinctively with the thrusting movement. Angel pushed into him which plunged him into Spike. His eyes opened wide and looked down when he felt Spike move against him in counterpoint.

Soon, Angel’s thrusts picked up speed and Seeley instinctively moved against him, plunging in and out of Spike’s body in a steady rhythm. With Angel fucking him and Spike’s moving against him, Seeley came with a shudder. The dark vampire carefully pulled away from him and helped him to disengage from Spike’s body.

Seeley lay on his back beside the two vampires and watched them as he stroked himself. Angel thrust deep into Spike with no preliminary and started to pound into him. Booth could understand why they had allowed him to break away. There was no way he could have withstood the force with which Angel was fucking Spike.

The blonde vampire was nearly yelling demands at Angel for harder and deeper penetration, not to mention the growling groans. Seeley was hardening again at the sounds. He shifted lower on the bed and worked himself under Spike. He brushed Spike’s hand away, grabbed the vampire’s erection in a tight grip and proceeded to stroke him. When it seemed like Spike was ready to cum, Seeley tried to ignore the apprehensive feeling and wrapped his lips around the head of the vampire’s dick. Within seconds, his mouth was flooded.

It felt strange every time this happened. Seeley had tasted Angel twice before and now Spike. It wasn’t good or bad, just different . . . and oddly arousing. Not that he was gay. He had sex with women. He considered himself of the straight persuasion. There had to be different rules when it came to vampires. He understood that they had no qualms about gender issues. So, it couldn’t mean that he was anything other than straight if he was having sex with them. He never found human men sexually attractive.

“Would you stop brooding over it? You aren’t any different than what you were before. We’re demons. Human laws don’t apply to us. I keep telling you that,” Spike said, breaking through Booth’s thoughts.

Seeley blinked and looked over at Spike lying beside him. The erection he gained while watching the two vampires had gone away in light of the serious thoughts concerning his sexuality. On the other side of Spike lay Angel.

“Are you feeling a bit better now?” Seeley asked with a smirk that reminded Spike of Angelus.

“Yeah, I won’t feel completely good until we get Dru back, but it helped,” Spike answered.

**************************

Drusilla’s head was spinning and she felt spacey. Any type of movement made her nauseous. She knew that she was sick. She was starving. Her captor never fed her. Maybe they didn’t know she was a vampire. What if they did? She heard that a vampire could survive indefinitely without blood, but she never tested that theory. The pixies always told her when to eat. They couldn’t help her now.

Then, she heard the voice of her tormentor. “They’re trying to trace my remote signal. I installed a few hoops they have to jump through before they locate me though, extra routers that are actually ghosts. By the time they find you, one strong wind and your dust will blow away.”

“Why are you doing this?” Drusilla rasped. Her throat was parched and lips chapped from no use.

“It’s a game of loyalty and betrayal. You’re just a pawn, my dear Drusilla,” the voice replied.

“Who are you?” Drusilla gave a weak, dry cough. She still didn’t recognize the voice. The way it sounded was as if the person had a electronic disguiser in their throat or a robot.

“I’ll tell you what I told Angel: that would be cheating. Sleep well,” the voice said and then it was gone.


	7. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 2,118

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 7_

**_Angel’s Apartment_ **

Angel and Seeley were laying on the bed on either side of Spike, exhausted by the sex, the worry over Drusilla, and the job in general. Seeley felt Spike scoot back against him, involuntarily rubbing his ass against Seeley’s crotch. On the other side, Spike had somehow worked his head between the pillow and Angel’s shoulder and was gently licking his Sire’s neck in his sleep.

Seeley was awake, but drowsy and he tried to move away, thinking Spike needed more room. Every time he did, the blonde vampire moved back with him. At this rate, Spike would be laying across the bed and not length-ways. Seeley gave up and drifted back to sleep.

Then, feet pounding down the stairs jolted Seeley fully awake and the two vampires lazily turned over, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes to focus on the intruder. All three glared at Denise when she skidded to a halt in the bedroom doorway.

“Cassidy found something!” She squealed so loud that they grimaced at the shrill sound. Then, she saw the state they were in. “Oh, wow! Oh . . . wow! Yie, Yie, Yie! Three hunky, naked men in a bed! Did I interrupt something?”

“No!” the trio grumbled.

“So, the grouchy disposition is genetic? Who knew?!” Denise laughed.

“Uh, Denny, pet, tell Cassie we’ll be right up after we get our clothes on and a decent mug of blood,” Spike groaned tiredly.

“Grrr! You know I hate that nickname, _Spikey_!” Denise snapped.

“Why do you think I use it?” Spike asked nonchalantly.

Denise harrumphed, pivoted on her foot and flounced back up the stairs. Spike burrowed deeper into the pillow and was trying to get back to sleep when Seeley spoke.

“Do you always goad her like that?”

“It’s all in fun, yeah?” Spike replied.

“One of these days, she’ll stake you,” Angel chuckled.

“Ah, planning my demise already so that she can have you to herself?” Spike inquired as he gave up on sleeping.

“Me and Denise? That’ll never happen,” Angel shook his head in denial.

“Never say never, Mr. 'I’ve dated a slayer and prom queen wannabe',” Spike said.

“Buffy was not a prom queen,” Angel corrected him.

“I didn’t mean that she was, you brainless ape. I was talking about Cordy!” Spike grumbled.

“Cordelia wasn’t a slayer, she was a fighter,” Angel teased.

Spike threw his hands up and started to crawl out of bed. “I have to get out of here before I rip his tongue out.”

Spike sat at the foot of the bed and pulled his pants on. He didn’t have time to go three rounds arguing with Angel when Drusilla was still out there somewhere. She was most likely alone and hurt, which was a combination that Spike didn’t want to think about. Drusilla didn’t do well when she had long periods of isolation.

Seeley and Angel had followed suit and Seeley was zipping his pants when he said, “I’ll just go to the coffee shop around the corner and pick something up. I’ll be right back.”

“I know Denise can’t make a decent cup of coffee, but it’s still better than the sludge Cordelia made,” Angel commented.

“Don’t worry. I’m not trying to insult Denise, but I need the fresh air and a bit of sun. I’ll bring back donuts or something,” Seeley said as he slipped his shoes on and headed for the stairs.

When he was gone, Spike turned to Angel. “Denise’s version of coffee can be used as brick mortar.”

“I know, but it didn’t seem fair that we were the only ones to be poisoned by it,” Angel chuckled as he went to the kitchen to heat up two mugs of blood.

**************************

**_Angel’s Office_ **

When Angel and Spike got to the office, Cassidy was still behind the computer where they had left her the night before.

“You’ve been here all night?” Angel asked surprised.

“That happens when you’re trying to break encryption codes and bust through firewalls,” Cassidy replied dryly. “Don’t worry, you guys weren’t loud enough to bother me, just used it as background noise.”

“You heard us, huh?” Spike smirked.

“It echoed up the shaft of that death trap Angel calls an elevator,” Cassidy said.

“The elevator works fine. It’s the operator’s fault,” Angel pouted.

“Says the person that wasn’t trapped in it when it went all Christine and refused to open,” Cassidy said. “Can we forgo the haunted elevator for now and get back to the latest developments.”

Just then, Seeley came in bearing donuts and Styrofoam coffee cups. When the group saw him, their expressions were like seeing a miracle. Frankie took the cardboard tray from him and handed out the cups.

Cassidy took a drink from hers and her eyes rolled back in her head. “Oh my God, real coffee!”

“Hey!” Denise objected when she heard the blatant insult. She glared at the FBI agent. “You traitor.”

“What did I do?” Seeley asked surprised. “I just thought that since I was helping, I should pull my own weight.”

Angel shook his head in warning as if to say: She’s a female. You have no chance of winning this argument. Seeley shrugged and drank his coffee while he looked over Cassidy’s shoulder at the screen.

“What did you find?” Angel asked.

“Well, after a night of hacking, and an hour of dealing with firewalls that was driving me nuts, I have a general location. I’m still trying to pinpoint an exact position,” Cassidy replied.

“Well? Where the bloody hell is she?” Spike asked agitated.

“Point Dume,” Cassidy said.

“Christ, could she be any further away?” Angel growled.

“She may very well be. But, that’s where the signal is coming from. I told you I was still pinpointing an exact location,” Cassidy said defensively.

“That’s nearly a five hour drive!” Spike pointed out.

“Better pack an overnight bag then. It looks like we’re going back to L.A. again,” Angel said.

Angel wasn’t happy with the idea of going back to Los Angeles. Unwanted memories came to the surface when he thought about the hell he went through in that town, courtesy of Wolfram & Hart.

“We’re going on a road trip?” Denise asked hopefully.

“No. You guys are staying here. Spike, Seeley and I are going.” Angel’s voice brooked no argument.

Not that Denise heeded his warnings. “You never take us anywhere fun. One of these days you’ll have to tell us about L.A. and Sunnydale.”

“L.A. is hell on earth and Sunnydale is nothing but a crater,” Angel answered.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Denise pouted.

“I don’t have time for this discussion, Denise. I --,” he started to say and then remembered Spike and Seeley were there. “I mean _we_ have to go find Drusilla and bring her back. This isn’t a vacation.”

Spike nudged Seeley in the ribs. “And you told your boss it was.”

“I think I said ‘working vacation’. I still get paid for the time off,” Seeley said.

“Cassidy set up a com link on Spike’s laptop in case you find anything else. We have to go pack,” Angel said and led the way back to the elevator.

Thirty minutes later, they were all packed with blood containers in the cooler next to water bottles and a couple of bottles of soda. When the vampires saw that, they looked at Seeley. “I’m still a warm-blooded human with working taste buds,” he said as an excuse.

“Does that mean I can pack beer?” Spike asked.

“No,” Angel said flatly.

They got to the doorway to the underground garage when Frankie came jogging up behind them carrying a computer storage bag. She handed it over. “Com is all set up. It has a Wi-Fi connection so it will connect to any tower it can find.”

“Thanks, Frankie,” Angel said.

“Drive safely, there were a total of 63,582 traffic crashes in 2003. 42,074 being property damage only and 21,179 which is 33.3% resulted in physical injury while 329 resulted in mortal injury. There were a total of 31,009 people injured in Nevada in 2003 and 361 that were killed,” Frankie rattled on.

“Pet! Don’t worry about it. We’re vampires remember? We can’t die,” Spike cut in.

“Speak for yourself, blondie!” Seeley retorted.

“Wouldn’t have that fragility issue if Angel had let Drusilla turn you,” Spike scoffed.

Angel rolled his eyes and walked to the car. “We are _not_ turning an FBI agent.”

“So, the problem is that he’s an FBI agent?” Spike asked as he caught up with his Sire.

“Yes. NO! I mean _no_. It’s because he’s human and I don’t want to turn him. At least someone in my family can enjoy a normal life,” Angel said as he put their bags in the trunk and slammed it closed. He still had the cooler with him.

“You were the one that was so quick about destroying the Ring of Amarra. Starting to regret that now, aren’t you?” Spike asked as he took the cooler from Angel.

“Get in the car!” Angel growled as he smacked Spike on the back of the head. He tossed the keys to Seeley over the top of the car. “We’ll be in the back under the blanket so that we don’t burst into flame while you drive.”

**************************

Drusilla could feel her cheekbones tight against her skin. It was like she was slowly wasting away. It could have been her imagination as well. Her mind had a tendency to play evil tricks on her. For a while she thought the blood was leaking out of her body. She expected to look down and find the whole bed covered in her blood. When she finally managed to lift her head up, nothing was there other than darkness. Her head swam when she let it rest on the mattress again.

Her captor was killing her by degrees, Drusilla just knew it. Like she knew that the sun was deadly or that the stars were a lovely sparkling and beautiful backdrop for fire raining from the sky. It did once, you know? In L.A. it rained fire. It wasn’t safe to be in the city then. The pixies told her that the darkness was only temporary. So, she stayed away and watched the reports on television.

Spike was the one that loved change. He relished it when he got his first car which ultimately ended up totaled against a street lamp in Brussels. She couldn’t quite remember where they were at the time.

Oh, and the war, Spike enjoyed World War I and II. They could kill as many people as they wanted and have them passed off as casualties of the enemy. They tried to end the whole slayer line once during World War II. It was Spike’s lovely idea while searching for a necklace she wanted to use to be able to see her reflection for the first time in decades.

The invention of cars and other mechanical things did nothing for her. It must be an ingrained guy-thing to go crazy over a hunk of metal with four rubber wheels. Drusilla preferred simpler things: the carnival with the stale scent of popcorn and cotton candy and little children running around. You could easily nab a child at a carnival for a meal. Precocious, candy-flavored boys and girls around the age of seven had a tendency to wander away from their parents.

She missed a good hunt.

None of the machine inventions interested her. It was the television that held her attention. The box with the moving people inside it intrigued her.

Drusilla tried to remember things she’d seen and done, but her mind became hazy after that. She tried to think of something else to take her mind off her aching body, but the pain crept back into her conscience. She moaned pitifully and the tears started to flow again. She was beginning to hate being chained up in the dark. She hoped her Daddy wouldn’t do this to her when he found her. It was all too much right now.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore the hunger pains as well. She was so hungry that she could drink that awful animal blood that Angel insists on. That lead her to wondering if they even knew she was missing. What if her captor lied to her and Angel, Spike and Seeley didn’t know she was gone? She could die down here, shackled to the bed, wasting away from starvation, in the dark.

_Oh, God . . . I know I’m a demon now, but I was destined for the Church once . . . HELP ME!_


	8. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 4,870

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 8_

**_Somewhere in Los Angeles_ **

Angel had been driving for an hour. Seeley was beside him in the passenger seat with Spike in the back. They had put the top down when the sun set and Spike was taking advantage of the open air by smoking. He was still incensed that Angel had taken over driving.

“I don’t see what was so bad about me driving,” Spike bemoaned.

“You sped by a police car on the freeway doing one-hundred-and-thirty!” Seeley yelled over the wind. “I was lucky enough to convince him that I was on a case and chasing a car thief.”

“Well, it wasn’t like you lied! We’re trying to save someone,” Spike said defensively.

“We aren’t chasing a car thief, though! So, technically I did lie to an officer of the law,” Seeley pointed out. “And your reckless driving is why you are _not_ behind the wheel now.”

“I’ve been driving longer than you’ve been alive,” Spike said defensively.

“And one would think you improved by now,” Seeley shot back.

“In retrospect, he has improved a lot,” Angel chimed in. “Now, he only runs into city limit signs with the word ‘sun’ in them.”

Just then, Spike saw the direction sign to Sun Valley. “Ooh, Angel, can we, plleeeeaasseee?”

“I’m not running over the sign, Spike,” Angel said irritably.

“You’re no fun, you know that?” Spike said as he watched the sign fly by.

“You’ll change your mind about that later,” Angel said deprecatingly.

“I may just get a different room later and you two can bunk together,” Spike grumbled resentfully.

“You mean we can get some actual sleep then?” Seeley asked optimistically.

Spike sat up and thumped the FBI agent on the back of the head for the smart ass remark. Seeley chuckled as he rubbed the soreness away.

As they drove closer to the heart of Los Angeles, Angel gnashed his teeth. Being here brought back old memories that were better left forgotten. “I hate this town.”

Seeley glanced over at the dark vampire. “You probably knew deep down that you had to come back some time.”

Angel grimaced as they passed the site of a scorched building structure. “That was where my first offices used to be when I moved here back in 1999.” Several blocks away were another pile of building rubble that began a long line of destroyed buildings. “That’s the Wolfram & Hart building, also known as the bane of my existence. The rest of the rubble is the alley where the War took place. It destroyed the city for another ten blocks.”

Angel turned and took interstate 10 West via exit 1-C toward Santa Monica. He tried to ignore the images that played across his mind. How he met Cordelia by chance in a Hollywood schmooze party after leaving Sunnydale. How he met Doyle when the half-demon showed up unannounced in his apartment. The first girl he tried to save and failed. How he got mixed up with Wolfram & Hart in first place by meeting Lindsey McDonald when he pushed Lindsey’s client out a window.

Then, there was the year the law firm decided to play with his mind by bringing Darla and Drusilla back. He had fired his crew to save them. He remembered going to Pylea to save Cordelia and bringing Fred Burkle back. He remembered what she said about Pylea and felt that it was true of L.A.

“Bad things will happen to you here. Bad things always happen here,” Angel said to himself.

“What was that?” Seeley asked.

“Huh?” Angel asked the agent’s voice brought him out of his musings. “Oh. Nothing. It’s just something someone told me once,” Angel replied and then returned his attention to the road.

“Are you okay?” Seeley asked worried.

“Yeah, it’s just old memories. I’m fine,” Angel replied.

“Angel?” Spike inquired concern evident in his voice.

“I’m fine!” Angel said irritably.

Angel gripped the wheel in frustration as he glared out the windshield. _I hate this town._ He was just going to get Drusilla and take her back to Vegas and _never_ see this state again if he could help it. After he saved his baby girl, the whole state could have an earthquake and drop off into the ocean for all he cared.

“You strangle that wheel any tighter and it’s going to break off the steering column,” Seeley observed.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?” Spike asked.

“No,” twin voices replied.

“Hey! I care about her too!” Spike said petulantly.

Angel propped his arm on the door and rested his head in his hand, rolling his eyes as Spike launched into another rant concerning his love for Drusilla being greater than anything ever written, blah, blah, blah. Angel was a dick, blah, blah, blah. No one had more devotion, blah, blah, blah. Angel was a blind bastard when it came to Drusilla, blah, blah, blah. Angel was never a proper Sire . . .

“Oh great,” Seeley sighed. “He’ll be like this for miles.”

“He’ll run out of steam sooner or later,” Angel said optimistically.

“And another thing,” Spike started in on another rant.

“Shut up!” Angel and Seeley yelled.

“Well then, let me drive!” Spike said sullenly.

“If you drive, we’ll be in a wreck that we don’t have time for. Look, we’re,” Angel checked his watch. “Ten minutes outside Point Dume. We’re going to get there – in one piece, investigate the scene and go from there.”

“I thought you said Point Dume was a cliff side?” Seeley asked.

“It is, but that’s where Cassidy said the signal was coming from. Maybe we’ll get lucky and find a transmitter,” Angel said.

“There’s nothing at Point Dume but a spectacular view of the ocean,” Spike said.

“I know! I was thrown down the side of the cliff and dropped to bottom of the ocean for my seaside vacation a few years back,” Angel grumbled.

“See what happens when you piss your children off,” Spike teased.

“You’re _not_ driving, Spike,” Angel said flatly.

**************************

**_Point Dume, California_ **

Angel parked the car, eerily, in the same place as that fateful night. The three men climbed out and started searching the vicinity for anything unusual. Angel and Spike had shifted to their demon and used the excellent night vision. Seeley, on the other hand, was left with a flashlight.

“That’s cheating,” Seeley said when he saw them change.

After twenty minutes, they were equal distance away from each other in opposite directions.

“Find anything!?” Angel yelled.

“Not yet! Nope!” was shouted back.

Angel sighed, dug his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Cassidy’s number.

“Hello?”

“Cassidy? This is Angel. We’re out in the middle of nowhere, known as Point Dume, and we’ve got nothing. Did you find anything else?”

“It still says there’s a transmission from there, Angel. Do a wider search,” Cassidy said.

“There is no way to do a wider search unless I’m thrown off the cliff again,” Angel growled.

“Thrown off the cliff again? Huh?” Cassidy asked confused.

“Never mind,” Angel said distractedly. “Call me when you have anything more.”

Angel hung up. During the phone call he had walked back towards the car where Spike and Seeley met him.

“Cassidy said the transmission was still coming from here,” Angel told them.

“Well, the only other direction is over the cliff,” Seeley said.

“I know and I don’t care to go tumbling down it again,” Angel sighed resignedly.

Spike dug the car keys out of the side pocket of Angel’s jeans with a lewd show, smirking when he heard Angel groan after his fingers stroked his Sire’s cock through the pocket material.

“No one’s going to throw you over the cliff,” Spike assured him as he opened the trunk and came up with a coil of rope. “We’ll climb down.”

“Were you a boy scout in a previous life?” Seeley asked when he glimpsed the contents of Plymouth’s trunk.

“Hardly,” Angel scoffed at the Boy Scout notion. He took the keys from Spike and jammed them back in his pocket again with a look that dared Seeley to pull that stunt.

Spike went over to a metal pillar that had ‘Point Dume’ etched into the side of it and tied one end of the rope to a D-ring protruding from the side. He looked over the side of the cliff and mental calculating how far it was to the bottom, and then pulled out a knife to cut the rope at that length. He cut the excess rope in two at the same length and pocketed the knife.

“Are you two coming?” Spike asked as he tied the other end of the rope attached to the metal mainstay around his waist.

Angel and Seeley joined him. They each checked the security of Spike’s rope, tightening it so much that he was lucky he didn’t need to breathe. Then, they each tied a rope around themselves and anchored it to the metal support.

Spike went over the side in a long drop before his feet hit the side of the cliff about five feet down. Angel and Seeley moved closer to the edge when Seeley looked at Angel.

“All those weekend rock climbing lessons are about pay off, huh?” Seeley said.

Angel stared over the edge, remembering the fight he had with Connor that resulted in tumbling down the cliff and getting jabbed in the side with a Taser before being locked in a metal coffin and dumped in the ocean below. God, he hated this town.

“Angel? You okay, man?” Seeley asked. When he didn’t get a response, he said louder, “Angel!”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine,” the dark vampire said. His voice sounded like an automaton.

Seeley doubted Angel was telling the truth and watched him as they both went over the side of the cliff. They met up with Spike about fifteen feet down where he was waiting on a rock shelf that led into a cave.

They unhooked the cables around their waists. Seeley pulled his flashlight out his coat and turned it on as he followed them into the cave. Angel walked deeper into the cave, listening for something. Seeley didn’t hear it for about two feet inside the cave and then it was a faint beeping noise.

“What is that?” Seeley asked as he shined the flashlight around the cave looking for the source.

Angel ignored him for the moment as he moved closer to the sound. He cursed when he found the transmitter with a note.

_Angel –_

_I see you finally made it. It’s nice to see you have priorities outside of your preoccupation with Spike and saving the downtrodden. If you could only see Drusilla now. She’s quite a vixen. She has all that thick, dark hair and nice curves. I can see why she intrigued you. As many drugs as she has in her system, she has twenty-four hours before she’s dust, probably. That is, unless you can find her in time._

_The only way to find her is to remember what you know about her._

_It’s been fun._

Angel re-read the note and threw the transmitter against the cave wall, shattering the plastic covering to pieces.

“Angel?” Spike inquired.

“Let’s go,” Angel said his voice devoid of any emotion.

“What did the note say?” Seeley asked.

“When you two decide you want to find her and stop asking questions, you can join me at the top of the cliff,” Angel growled as he stalked out of the cave. “I hate this fucking town.”

Seeley and Spike followed Angel out of the cave and climbed back up the side of rock cliff again. When they got to the top, Angel was already untying the ropes from himself and the metal pillar. After winding it up in a coil, he went back to the car and threw it in the trunk, leaving Seeley and Spike to follow in his wake. Angel was already starting the car and shifting into gear by the time they got in the car.

“Next time we make an enemy, I’m just going to kill him and save us all this trouble,” Angel said as he stomped on the gas.

Angel drove to the nearest motel and checked into a room with a single bed. When he didn’t object to having only one bed with three men in the party, the manager seemed surprised but shrugged and gave him a key.

Angel jammed the key into the doorknob of the assigned room, unlocked it and walked in with his companions following. The room was habitable for being a roadside motel. Spike took the key out of the knob and shut the door. Angel pulled out his phone and tried dialing Cassidy’s number again. But, his fingers shook with his anxiety over finding the note and he couldn’t press the tiny buttons.

Seeley took the phone from him and scrolled through the address book on the LED screen. While he did that, Spike moved closer to Angel, taking the elder vampire’s shaking hands in his own.

“It’s okay, Angel. You have to calm down. Isn’t that what you told me back in Vegas?” Spike whispered as, one by one, he took a long finger into his mouth and licked it. “Have to keep a level head, pet.”

Seeley’s mouth went dry when he put the phone to his ear and looked up to see Angel stare heatedly at Spike’s mouth as he pushed his fingers deeper inside. He almost missed Cassidy’s voice when she irritably said ‘hello’ for the third time.

“Oh, sorry,” Seeley said distracted by the sight in front of him.

“Agent Booth? What’s going on? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with Angel?” Cassidy asked worried.

Seeley stared at Spike sucking on two of Angel’s fingers while the elder vampire slid them in and out of his mouth. Angel had pulled Spike’s hips into his and trapped him with his legs on either side to rub against him.

Seeley swallowed hard. “No, nothing’s physically wrong over here. Drusilla’s still missing. We found a transmitter with a note though. The transmitter’s destroyed.”

“Ask her to look for any abandoned doll making factories in Los Angeles,” Angel said as he watched Spike suck on his fingers and rub against his groin.

“Cassidy,” Seeley croaked. “Angel said to see if you can find an abandoned doll making factories in Los Angeles.”

“On it, anything else?” she asked.

“Nothing you can help with at the moment,” Seeley said and hung up without waiting for her response.

Seeley slipped the phone back in Angel’s coat pocket. He moved up behind Spike and pulled the leather duster to the side. Seeley grabbed Spike’s hips and pressed forward grinding his erection against the vampire’s ass and, in turn, caused the blonde to grind against Angel.

Angel took Spike’s face in his hands and gave him a hard, desperate kiss. Seeley kissed Spike’s neck as he tugged the shirt free of his jeans. He slid his hand over the vampire’s stomach, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch. Angel slid his hands down his childe’s back and into the waistband of his jeans to squeeze his ass. The action voluntarily rubbed Seeley through the layers of clothes.

Spike broke away from Angel and turned his head to capture Seeley’s lips. Angel moved lower and sucked on Spike’s turning mark. Spike felt his body being pulled in different directions. Seeley was behind him, grinding against his ass, and Angel was trying to clutch his body tighter against his chest.

Seeley shrugged his coat off and tossed it on the only chair in the room. Then, he pulled Spike’s duster off and tossed it in the same direction. He backed away towards the bed, pulling Spike with him. When Seeley hit the edge, he sat down and pulled Spike into his lap.

Angel’s eyes smoldered as he watched Booth touch his boy. His cock hardened at the sight. Seeley was tugging Spike’s shirt up over his head and opening his jeans. Angel savored the sight for a moment more. A brief thought flashed through his mind of keeping Seeley with them. That was dangerous ground to tread. It had been centuries since he kept humans for pleasure. If it was any other mortal touching Spike, Angel would have ripped his childe out of Seeley’s arms. But, it _was_ Seeley Booth, his human family. Not that he would let Connor near Spike either, but the agent had worked his way under Angel’s skin.

Angel took his coat off and tossed it with the others. He slid to the floor and crawled over to the bed. He pulled Spike’s jeans down, stopping to tug the Doc Martens off before pulling the pants off. Then, he spread his childe’s legs on either side of Seeley’s thighs. Behind the younger vampire, Booth was removing his own shirt and tugged Spike against his chest, grinding his crotch up against Spike’s ass.

When Angel sucked on the head of his dick and rubbed Seeley’s crotch underneath him, Spike arched his back and dug his nails into Booth’s thighs through the jean material. Seeley figured he’d need to cum soon, but for now he was content on grinding his jean-clad dick against Spike’s ass and Angel’s hand.

When Seeley fell back against the pillows, Spike fell on top of him. Booth reached under the blonde vampire and raised his legs up so that Angel could get to his jeans easily. One minute he was kissing Spike and licking over his shoulder and the next, Angel had opened his pants and was licking his shaft. Seeley groaned in Spike’s ear as he bucked his hips with Angel’s ministrations.

“Best not fight it, yeah?” Spike’s voice sounded distant.

Seeley groaned and made his own love bite on Spike’s neck opposite Angel’s siring mark. He cursed when Angel guided his dick inside the blonde vampire’s body. Booth’s eyes rolled back when he felt Spike’s cool, tight flesh slide over his shaft. When he was finally buried inside, Angel climbed up on the bed with them and leaned over their prone bodies.

Soon, they felt Angel press his erection inside Spike’s already snug entrance, making it even tighter. Spike gave a small sob at feeling his Sire enter him this way. Seeley felt sorry for him. He reached up and wiped the unnoticed tears away with his thumb.

“Spike, are you okay?” Seeley asked.

Spike only nodded and gripped Angel’s arms when the elder vampire blanketed his torso. He wrapped his arms around Angel’s neck when his Sire sucked on his turning mark and started to move. The thrusting caused Seeley to move inside Spike as well. Twin growls and a guttural moan filled the room. Angel and Seeley reached for Spike’s cock at the same time and stroked the length together as they thrust inside him.

“Fuck!” Seeley yelled when Spike’s orgasm caused the tight sheath to constrict even more.

Booth was afraid to move. He wasn’t even sure he could move at this point. For all he knew, Spike had just cut the circulation out of his dick. When the blonde vampire settled down, Angel carefully extracted his cock from his childe and Spike cautiously moved out of the way. Then, Booth was shocked when the dark vampire positioned his cock against his ass. Angel had never made a move to have direct intercourse with him before.

“Angel?” Seeley inquired as he watched the vampire move over him.

Before Seeley was even prepared, Angel grabbed his hips and thrust inside his dry passage. Booth let out a human growl and dug his nails into Angel’s hips until the crescent shapes bled. It wasn’t that he was totally unprepared for something like this. He just never expected it from Angel.

When Angel leaned over him and buried his face against his neck, Booth sank his human teeth into the dark vampire’s shoulder, leaving crescent marks. The way they bucked against each other looked more like two alpha males fighting for dominance than trying to achieve orgasm. Spike backed away to stay out of the line of attack. Then, he heard Seeley’s deep groan of pleasure as he climaxed.

Spike was shocked when he heard his Sire growl, “Mine” and Seeley capitulating. Angel didn’t move right away, but Spike could smell human blood. He couldn’t believe his Sire would actually do it. He sat against the headboard of the king size bed and stared in wide-eyed fascination as the two men moved together. He was trying to wrap his mind around the knowledge that Angel had marked a human . . . again.

When Angel finally moved away, Seeley stretched out with feline grace. He tentatively touched the mark on his neck and winced at the small twinge of pain. Spike moved closer to Seeley and looked him over closely.

“Seeley, are you okay mate?” Spike asked.

Seeley smiled leisurely in response and caressed his fingers along Spike’s cheekbone. “I’m great, you?”

“Yeah, pet, I’m good,” Spike replied, frowning at a sated human and then at his Sire. Suddenly, he whirled on the elder vampire. “Do you realize what you’ve done?”

“Don’t worry, Spike. It’s not as bad as you think,” Angel replied.

“Not as bad as I think? I think you’ve completely lost it. You want to fuck him, that’s fine. But, you marked him. You marked a human Angel! You of all people should know the consequences of that. For a century you said I was the reckless one. Well, who’s reckless now?” Spike ranted as he got off the bed and grabbed his clothes.

“ _You of all people_ should be happy that I marked him. You and Drusilla were the ones that nagged me about turning him. So, I did the next best thing,” Angel said.

“He’s human, Angel. Do you know what that’s going to do to him? He’s going to crave us like we crave blood. You weren’t around long enough to know what your mark did to Buffy. She never had a normal relationship after you marked her,” Spike continued as he angrily pulled his pants on and yanked on his shirt.

“Buffy’s a Slayer, she’s never been normal,” Angel said.

“And now, neither will he,” Spike said as he gestured towards Seeley.

“In my defense, I left normal when I first met you two,” Booth said.

“Oh, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, Booth,” Spike countered, shaking his head.

“I don’t see what you’re so upset about,” Angel said as he pulled his pants back up. “I thought this was what you wanted.”

“Not against his will,” Spike said and cringed. Two years ago, he was soulless and this topic wouldn’t have mattered to him. Not so much anyway, as long as he knew where he stood with Angel.

“I consented,” Seeley said in his defense as he, too, pulled his pants on.

“It’s not like you had much choice mate. You were being fucked by a vampire,” Spike said.

“I have free will,” Seeley said irritably.

Spike turned angry blue eyes on Seeley, silently daring the agent to argue with him. Seeley stood his ground and glared back at the blonde vampire.

“I know what I was doing, Spike. I could have put up a fight. I’m not some helpless human, nor am I some weak-kneed, lovesick Slayer when it comes to Angel or you,” Seeley said, irate over how the vampires saw him. “I’m an army-trained FBI agent who is damn good at whatever job I’m on.”

“Oh, yeah, pet. You were real good at rolling over for Angelus and letting him mark you!” Spike shouted.

“Spike!” Angel growled as he put his shoes on. He was surprised at his childe’s verbal attack on Booth. Up until now, he thought Spike respected the agent more so than he did.

Seeley didn’t say anything. Instead, he punched Spike in the jaw and Angel didn’t intervene. Everyone went still as Spike rubbed the pain out of his jaw and smirked at Booth.

“I don’t know why I agreed to this,” Seeley growled as he put his shoes on. He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on. Then, he rounded on the blonde vampire. “No, _I do_ know why I agreed to it. You’re an idiot, Spike.” He stalked past Angel and had his hand on the doorknob. Without looking at either of them, he addressed Angel. “I’ll help you look for Drusilla. But, once she’s found I’m gone.” With that, he stormed outside and slammed the door.

Angel stared at the door for the longest time and then at his childe. Spike was trying to feign nonchalance. He walked up to him, crowding in the younger vampire’s personal space.

“Why did you do that?” Angel demanded.

“He has no idea what we’re about. He has no bloody clue what the hell he agreed to,” Spike said defensively.

“He cares about you and Drusilla. He dropped everything to help us find her. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” Angel asked seriously.

“It just means that he has a thing for demons now,” Spike spat angrily as he put his shoes on.

“Contrary to your opinion, Spike, not everyone is out to fuck you. You might be my favored childe with the best ass on this side of the Pacific, but you are not Adonis. I made you for me. I gave up Connor so that he could have a better life. Seeley Booth is the only human family I have left. And, he, in turn, cares about my family enough to help find one of our own.”

He pulled Spike closer and licked over the bruise forming on his jaw. “I’ve hit you a lot worse than this. You’ll heal.” He tipped his childe’s face up to look him in the eyes. “You _will_ apologize to him, Spike,” Angel said, a grave tone in his voice.

Angel grabbed their coats, handed them to Spike and pushed his wayward childe out of the motel room. He left Spike alone with Seeley while he went back to the manager’s office to return the key. Spike tossed their coats in the back seat and stood by the car, shuffling his feet as Seeley checked their gear in the trunk and changed his shirt out in the open.

“Look, Seeley, I’m sorry about what I said before. I just – bloody hell! It’s like this: I care a great deal about you. Probably more than I should and I hate to think that you are with us sexually out of some obligation or misguided notion. I’ve seen it before, you know? I watched women throw themselves at Angelus and hell, even me, thinking they were going to be given the world. It doesn’t work like that with us. We fight like it’s the last battle, we shag like it’s the last time we’ll ever touch and we love with our dying breath – so to speak. Angel and I, we’re too old to indulge in fanciful, romantic ideas,” Spike explained.

His speech was met with silence and Spike wondered if he’d said all of that for nothing. There was a rustling sound behind the hood of the trunk and then the sound of a zipper as Seeley closed a duffel bag. Then, he slammed the trunk closed and purposely walked up to Spike. Spike searched Seeley’s eyes for any sign of forgiveness when the agent grabbed the back of his head and drew him into the most erotic, passionate kiss he had ever received from a human. He was clutching Seeley’s waist under the open button shirt when Angel returned.

“Are we made up now?” the dark vampire asked.

Seeley broke the kiss and stared at Spike as he replied, “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Let’s go then. I finally figured out how to check my voice mail on this phone and I got a message from Cassidy,” Angel said as he walked around to the driver’s side and got in.

“Can I drive?” Spike smirked.

“No!” twin voices replied as he and Seeley got in and Angel drove off.

**************************

The person looked over the wall of screens and noticed that a several transmitters were not working and the screens had turned to snow. He chuckled and strode over to the bed where Drusilla lay immobile. The girl hadn’t moved in two days. Of course she wasn’t dead yet. She would be dust then, but she may as well be a vegetable for all the energy she had left. The person laughed at the term ‘energy’.

“It looks like they are getting closer and closer, my sweet Drusilla. Ah, but they did have to stop for sex and a lover’s spat. But, they seem to be back on track. If they get any closer, I’ll have to disappear and leave you all alone. Can’t have them discovering my identity, can we? No.”

When Drusilla whimpered pitifully, the person caressed her cheek, causing her to flinch barely before they administered another dose of the alternating drug. “Shh, sweet Drusilla, just sleep, you’ll be rescued soon enough, hopefully.”


	9. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 2,147

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 9_

**_Los Angeles_ **

“Where did Cassidy say that factory was?” Angel asked as he drove.

It felt like they had been at this forever. They had slept in the car, Angel and Spike hidden under a blanket in the back and Seeley up front. There was no sex to speak of the night before. No one could think of having sex, this close to their goal. So, they slept until Angel’s cell phone rang with a news update from Cassidy.

“Somewhere on Fourteenth Street,” Seeley replied, looking at a map of an old business district.

“This is only the twenty-fifth derelict building we’ve looked at,” Spike commented.

Every building they checked out so far had been vacant, which was either a good or a bad thing depending on how you looked at it. One on hand, they hadn’t found Drusilla yet, which meant she was still alive and not dust. On the other hand, they hadn’t found Drusilla yet, which meant she could be anywhere and they were wasting time while she was dying somewhere, alone.

“Aren’t you relieved that she’s not in them?” Seeley asked over his shoulder then returned to scanning the map.

“Well, yeah . . . but this is taking forever, if we had Wolfram & Hart’s resources, we would have found her by now,” Spike complained.

“Well, we don’t! There’s no use wishing for them now. There’s no easy button in life, Spike, even when you’re dead. You’re better off thinking that Wolfram & Hart was only a mirage and move on,” Angel retorted.

He gripped the steering wheel in frustration as he glared out the windshield. If he had to tear this entire business district apart piece by piece, then that’s what he’d do. God, he hated this town. Nothing good came out of living here. Doyle died, Cordelia died, Fred died, and Wesley and Gunn are both dead. He had to give Connor up completely. All because of this town and his fucked up mission for redemption that he foolishly hoped to gain. A vampire becoming human after proving his worth, that was a ridiculous notion. He should have read the fine print that came with that prophecy. The one where it said you’d lose everyone you ever cared about while trying to achieve it.

The only good thing that came out of the last horrible year was his relationship with Spike, tenuous as it was. Well that, and meeting Seeley . . . and Drusilla coming back _not_ bent on torturing him for having Angelus trapped inside him.

“Angel, you missed the turn!” Seeley said loud enough to break through the vampire’s thoughts.

Angel’s reply was to do a U-turn in the middle of the street. The tires screeched and Spike and Seeley held on to the frame of the car for dear life. When the car straightened out, Seeley looked around to make sure he was still in the car and in one piece. Then, he looked at Angel.

“I think that was an illegal turn,” Seeley commented.

“You can write me a ticket after we get Drusilla back,” Angel said.

Angel made the appropriate turn, skidding around the corner on two wheels and the car screeched in protest.

“Okay, that’s it! The next time we get in the car, I’m driving!” Seeley declared.

“Why do you say that?” Angel asked casually as he steadily pressed on the gas pedal.

Seeley looked at him as if he had grown two heads. “Do I have to answer that with the reasons?” Angel glanced over at him innocently. “I’m _human_ for one thing. I need air and circulating blood and my body in one piece to live! It’s going to be hard to do that when I’m thrown out of the car because _you_ were reckless!”

“I’m still better than Spike,” Angel commented.

“Hey!” Spike said indignantly from the back seat.

“Wait! Stop! It’s here!” Seeley said.

Angel slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt in front of another abandoned factory. It resembled the last twenty-five factories they investigated. Seeley grabbed the dashboard and his arm shot out to protect himself and Spike from going through the windshield when the car lurched to a stop.

Before Seeley could reprimand Angel for his reckless driving, the vampire had jumped out over the driver’s side door and was already heading towards the building. Seeley sighed as he and Spike got out of the car and followed.

“I thought you were the hotheaded one,” Seeley said as he fell into step with Spike.

They caught up with Angel who was examining a steel door, looking it over for a possible weakness. Seeley drew his gun as he walked up next to Angel and put his back against the wall beside the door.

“Now, I’ll go in first and . . .” Seeley started to say.

Just then, Angel backed up and took two steps forward before he kicked the door open and went inside, followed by Spike.

“Or we can just kick the door in and alert the suspect to our presence.” Seeley shrugged and went inside.

Booth carefully inspected each room they entered. He nearly ran into Angel’s back when the vampire stopped in front a door marked ‘Boiler Room’. Seeley prayed that Angel wouldn’t kick it in. Surprisingly, Angel grabbed the handle and opened the door to the glare from a wall of TV screens. He slowly reached in and flipped the light switch on as they walked into the room completely.

“Bloody hell, Angel,” Spike said as he looked at the screens in amazement.

Each screen had a different view. Some were snow, those were from the transmitters that Spike and Angel found and destroyed. Others were centered around the property and inside the building.

“Hey, guys,” Seeley said flatly as he stared in horror at one screen.

The vampires walked over to see what had caught the agent’s attention. There were four screens trained on one room at different angles. All of them had one focal point: a dark-haired, pale-skinned girl that was lying naked on a bare baseboard mattress.

“Jesus Christ,” Angel said as he recognized his baby girl.

“I’m with you there,” Seeley said.

Seeley continued to stare at the screen. He couldn’t look away. His eyes were transfixed on the screen so intently that he jumped when Spike grabbed a steel pole and smashed all of the other TVs in anger.

“Fucking son of a bitch!” Spike yelled as he bashed in another TV screen. “Bloody bastard, can’t believe we let her go off on her own! She’s dead and whoever did this will die too! I swear Angelus. This is the last straw! I’m going to,” Spike bashed in another TV, “rip them limb from limb,” he bashed in, yet, another TV.

Spike blindly took a swing at another TV when Angel raised his hand and caught the pole in mid-air. Spike glared up at him. Angel stared back for several long moments before he spoke.

“She’s not dead. She would have to be dust for her to be dead,” he said softly.

“I know, but look at the state of her,” Spike demanded, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

“I see it, Spike. I’ve lived it, being deprived without blood for so long is painful. It’s painful to see and feel. But she’s _not_ dust,” Angel said.

“I bet you’re just --” Spike started to say.

“Which means,” Angel cut in, “That she _can_ heal. Once we locate her, she can get better.”

Spike looked around the room, his eyes flickering to the smashed TV sets, the data center the person was keeping. He looked everywhere but the screens showing Drusilla.

“Something’s not right here. How could someone do that to a vampire as old as Drusilla? Even if she is insane, who could do that to her?” Spike asked, searching Angel’s face for answers the elder vampire wasn’t sure he had.

A slight female figure walked into the room and was surprised to find the door open. Then, she looked around to see the broken TV screens, and three men. Angel and Spike turned their heads to see who walked in and were stunned to see that it was a girl. Without a word, she turned around and ran with surprising speed. Seeley immediately ran after her. It took another moment for Spike and Angel to register what was going on before they ran out after Seeley.

When it looked like the girl had no place else to run, Seeley yelled, “Freeze!”

The girl never missed a beat as she jumped through a window, shattering the glass and ran down the alley.

“Why don’t they ever stop when I yell freeze?” Seeley wondered out loud as he ran to the window.

When he got there, he skidded to a halt and almost toppled out of the window himself when Angel caught hold of his coat to steady him. Spike was on the other side and all three men looked down at the pavement, five feet below. Nothing was there.

“Where’d she go? She couldn’t have gotten that far,” Seeley observed.

Angel and Spike jumped out the window and landed on the pavement with feline grace, leaving Seeley to climb down the fire escape.

“Fucking vampires always have to show off,” he grumbled as he dropped from the last bar in the ladder to the street below.

“About time you joined us. Were you having tea up there?” Spike said mockingly.

“Shut up, Spike,” Seeley said.

“Hey, the girl is getting away!” Angel growled.

They took off running again. Angel had the girl in his sights about two miles ahead of them when Seeley’s curiosity made him talk.

“This girl can’t be human. I mean, I ran the fifty-yard dash before, but she’s fast,” Seeley commented.

“She’s a slayer, mate,” Spike yelled back as he ran between his Sire and Seeley.

“She’s what?”

“A slayer. She kills us as a birthright,” Spike replied.

They ran faster until Seeley was close enough to take his shot. The sound of gunfire echoed off the buildings around them when he shot his target at a mile off. The girl jerked forward and stumbled when the bullet hit her in the back of the thigh.

The scent of slayer’s blood gave Angel and Spike an extra burst of speed. The primal demon instinct took hold and helped them to track their prey. The way they hunted reminded Seeley of the typical horror flick, where no matter how fast the victim ran the slow-walking predator was right behind them.

The vampires stopped for a moment, closed their eyes and scented the air. There was the smell that was uniquely Booth as he stood beside them. Then, the very distinct scent of slayer – rich, powerful, seductive – wafted the air. The scent made the vampires salivate, it made them hard. Neither Angel nor Spike could resist as the blood called to them. The scent of wounded slayer teased their senses. It wasn’t just the blood. They could smell her anxiety and her fear while they listened to her footfalls as she ran.

Angel and Spike had fallen on old hunting instincts, leaving Seeley to follow them. They split up and circled around the girl. When she glanced behind her, she only saw one of them. She was too scared to wonder about the whereabouts of the second one. She continued to hobble quickly, gritting her teeth through the pain of the bullet wound.

When she glanced back again, there was still the one following her. She turned around to see where she was going only to be brought up short by big hands grabbing her arms. She looked up and saw Special Agent Seeley Booth.

“Oh my God! You have to help me. They are coming after me,” she panted anxiously.

“Who’s coming?” Seeley asked innocently as gave a cursory glance around the vicinity.

“Demons! One of them shot me,” she stammered, glancing down at the wound in her thigh.

Seeley looked behind her and saw Angel slowly making his way towards them. The stealthy way Angel moved sent a frisson of heat straight to Seeley’s groin. Instead of calling out, Booth took the girl under his arm and escorted her away from Angel. He got as far as the mouth of another alley before Spike popped up out of the shadows startling the girl.

The girl’s eyes traveled up Spike’s body and she screamed when saw his face. There was a gleam of fangs, his ridges were visible and his eyes were yellow. She broke away from Seeley and punched Spike in the stomach before running blindly down the alley. By then, Angel had caught up with Spike and Seeley and they took off after her, the vampires’ long coats whipping in the wind behind them.


	10. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 3,088

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 10_

The girl was forced to stop when she reached the end of the alley and discovered that it was a cul-de-sac. There was chain link fence blocking her way. She looked over her shoulder and saw three shadows running towards her. She started climbing the fence, wincing in pain from the throbbing wound in her leg. But, anything was better than being vampire food. She struggled to climb the fence, despite her present setback. She was nearly to the top when Angel grabbed the back of her jacket and her jeans and yanked her off the fence.

The girl came off the fence, waving her arms and kicking wildly. She was able to kick Angel in the shins, but her five-foot frame was small and so lightweight that her feet didn’t bother him. Instead, he threw her over his hip into a pile of wooden crates where she landed and broke them, ending up in a precarious reclining position.

She struggled to get loose from the pile when Angel and Spike cornered her between them. They both advanced on either side of her. She held out a wooden cross in a shaky hand to ward them off while still struggling to get free. Spike knocked it out of her hand. Seeley could smell his singed flesh from a few feet away. Angel, being closer, reached under her thigh and dug his fingers into the bullet wound until she cried out in pain.

“Now that we have your attention, where is Drusilla?” Angel said in a deadly calm voice.

The girl cursed at Angel in Romany that Spike never understood. Just because he killed the Gypsies in the camp nearly two centuries before, didn’t mean he spoke the language. Seeley was equally lost.

“What did she say?” Spike asked.

“She said, ‘you are the devil! May my tongue be ripped out if I speak to you’ and ‘you and yours shall die’,” Angel translated and shrugged dismissively. “I’ve been called worse.”

“You’re in America, sweetheart. If you want to remain in this country, speak English or get deported,” Seeley threatened.

She glared at all three of them and asked in a heavy accent, “Which one of you fools shot me?”

“Oh, you can speak English, bloody lovely,” Spike said, rolling his eyes heavenward.

“That would be me,” Seeley said. “And, unless you tell us – in _English_ – where Dru is, I’ll most likely shoot you in the other thigh.”

“Now, let’s try this again, shall we?” Angel said as he dug his fingers harder into the wound. “You will tell me where Drusilla is now, or I will leave you to die in agony.”

“I don’t know any Drusilla,” the girl said contemptuously.

Angel hit her in the face and punched his fingers into the wound. He was mildly appeased when he heard her tortured scream. “ _Again_ , where is Drusilla?”

“I told you --” the girl started to say.

Spike grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled back until she looked up at him. Her face was etched in pain. “I don’t think you understand, being that you aren’t from around here. Drusilla: she’s yay tall,” Spike indicated her height. “Long dark hair, lovely white skin, occasionally has a set of fangs and a penchant for dining on the very young. Have you seen her?”

When she didn’t reply right away, Angel growled, “Answer him or I’ll break both legs.”

Seeley was about to intervene and tell the vampires that she didn’t know anything. He was going to suggest that they lay off her for a while when she cried out an incoherent answer.

“What was that?” Seeley asked moving closer.

“I said yes, beng!” she gasped in pain.

“What’s that mean?” Seeley asked confused.

“Beng, it means devil,” Angel replied and then returned to gaining the answers he needed. “Yes, you’ve seen her? You know where she is?”

“Yes! Yes! I know where she is! Or was, for all I know she could be dead right now,” the girl said and then cried out when Angel jabbed her in the wound again.

“For your sake, she better not be dead,” the dark vampire growled. He pulled her up out of the crate. “Come on, you’re going to show us where she is.”

“The hell I will, you filthy beast. I shall cut out your heart and feed it to the buzzards,” the girl threatened.

When she gained her footing, she squirmed away from Angel, grabbed a stake from under her jacket and rushed to attack him. Angel deflected the blow from the stake and snatched the wrist. He twisted her arm behind her back and squeezed her wrist until she dropped the weapon. She tried to knock her head back into his face, but Angel moved a split second before she connected and she nearly got whiplash in the process.

With her hands bound behind her back, she used her feet to launch herself off the crate and push him back and tried to knock him backwards. Spike moved in front of her and punched her in the face repeatedly. She tried to use momentum to gain leverage on the fight, kicking out at Spike like a wildcat. One of her kicks connected with Spike’s chest and he flew back into the pile of broken crates.

Seeley thought he was going to be smart about it, and waited for her to wear herself out with all the squirming before he stepped up and gave her one hard punch in the jaw, knocking her out for the moment. Angel looked over the girl’s shoulder at her face and then back at Seeley.

“What did you do that for?” Angel asked.

“She was being uncooperative,” Seeley said casually as he shook the pain out of his hand.

“I know that! But, I needed her awake to show us where Dru was,” Angel said, irritated at the turn of events.

“Well, we’ll just go back where we started, the factory,” Seeley said.

Angel grunted an acknowledgment as he hauled the girl over his shoulder. Seeley helped Spike to his feet. The blonde vampire staggered a bit as he shook his head to clear it. They walked back to the factory and the converted boiler room. The untouched screens still showed Drusilla completely out of it. She talked to herself and shifted restlessly in her restraints. Angel tossed his burden into a chair and tied her to it with rope that he found in the room’s closet.

Spike had disappeared somewhere and came back lugging a bucket of cold water. Angel and Seeley watched him with curiosity as he carried the bucket across the room and pitched its contents at the girl. She woke up on a gasp from the shock of the cold water.

“Damn, Spike, couldn’t you be a little more subtle?” Seeley asked as he watched the girl sputter.

“Bloody bitch nearly killed me when she kicked me into that pile of broken crates. Pointy wood is a hazard to my health,” Spike said.

“What’s your name?” Angel asked the girl.

“Like I’d tell you, filthy demon,” the girl sneered.

Spike punched her in the mouth. “Answer him, slayer.”

“Magda,” the girl spat out the blood from her split lip.

“Bloody hell,” Spike cursed.

“What?” Angel asked as he watched recognition play across his childe’s face.

“The bloody bint is one of Buffy’s activated slayers,” Spike said.

“We knew that. Why are you so worried about it?” Angel asked.

“She’s a Gypsy that Dracula was attached to. I should have recognized her right off. She’s intelligent, but unstable. Not only did Red’s spell activate her as a Slayer, but she inherited magic abilities from her ancestors in a Romany clan,” Spike explained.

“I don’t know what that means,” Booth said, confused as hell.

“My soul was a curse from the Romany clan of Kalderash back in 1898. Magda here is possibly an ancestor. Spike’s had run-ins with Dracula before and Dracula marked her, attaching himself to her like I did with you. The Slayer line had one Slayer in every generation, when one died another one was called,” Angel explained.

“Until a couple of years ago when Willow did some wicked mojo and turned all of the potential slayers into activated slayers. Now there are thousands, including her,” Spike finished.

“Dracula’s real?” Seeley asked. As far as he knew Dracula was a myth, perpetuated by the way Vlad the Impaler killed his detractors.

“Yeah, mate, but he’s not as old as you think,” Spike replied.

“And she’s an activated slayer as well as witch?” Seeley said, gesturing towards Magda.

“Yeah, mate,” Spike confirmed.

“Why haven’t you used magic on us yet?” Angel asked her.

“I do not need magic for something I can easily kill with a stake,” Magda said.

“Fair enough, I can’t worry about that right now anyway. You’re going to tell me where Drusilla is or I’ll create my own bit of magic and make you disappear,” Angel said angrily.

Magda looked at Angel defiantly and snapped, “She’s in a room down the hall.”

Spike and Seeley raced out of the room. They opened every door on either side of the hall until there was only one left. Spike and Seeley barged into it with their shoulders until the door gave way. What they found on the other side sickened them.

The dark, ten-by-twelve room smelled musty. There were old sewing machines and boxes around the room. Every surface was covered in dust and grime. In the far corner was a twin-size bed. There were cameras in the four corners of the room pointed at one central area. As Seeley and Spike got closer, they saw that the bed was stripped down to the baseboard. In the center lay Drusilla. She was shackled to the bed. Her dress – which was white at some point – was ripped and graying now.

Spike swallowed the bile in his throat and went over to bed. He clenched his teeth and broke the manacles off her wrists and ankles. He could only stare down at her in horror. She was so thin, more so than she was after Prague. Her flesh was nearly translucent against her bones. The veins under the chapped skin were nearly deep blue and were visible to even Seeley’s eyes. Booth stepped up next to Spike and put his hand on the vampire’s shoulder.

“Go see if you can find a blanket,” Seeley whispered.

Spike swallowed hard, refusing to take his eyes off his sister’s still form. “No.”

“We have to cover her with something, she can’t go out there in a torn dress,” Seeley said.

Spike shrugged out of his duster and carefully laid it over her body. He kissed her forehead and brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead before straightening to his full height.

“Go tell Angel we found her,” Seeley said. When Spike didn’t move, he pushed the vampire towards the door. “I’ll take care of her, Spike. Just tell Angel we found her.”

Spike nodded and reluctantly left the room. Seeley tried to keep from retching when he turned back to the sick vampiress. When he worked his arms under her body, he nearly dropped her. He didn’t expect her to be so light. She may as well have been a bird as heavy as she was. He looked down at her just as her eyes opened to mere slits.

“Daddy, you came,” Drusilla croaked, her voice raw from disuse.

“Yes, sweetheart, I’m taking you out of here,” Seeley said. He didn’t feel the need to correct her assumption that he was Angel.

Her body fell limp as he carried her out of the room.

**************************

After leaving Seeley, Spike ran down the hall and skidded to stop at the room where Angel was – for lack of a better term – guarding the slayer. He purposefully walked into the room and punched the girl in the face again.

“I saw that you found her from watching the screens,” Angel said.

“We found her near . . . it’s bad, Angel. She looks worse than she was after Prague. Prague only left her weak. This . . . what that slayer-bitch did to her,” Spike said.

“I didn’t do anything to her,” Magda snapped.

Spike punched her in the face again. “No one was talking to you. I’ve killed two slayers in my time and you’re going to be my third, bitch.”

Angel was silent, digesting what Spike told him. Then, he walked out of the room. Spike glared at the slayer then followed his Sire. Angel had stopped outside the room and watched Seeley carry his other childe down the hall. She looked so small and frail in the agent’s arms, covered by Spike’s duster. Her body dangled as Seeley walked carefully with her.

When he was close enough, Angel stepped up and looked her over. He felt sick at the sight of her. His fingertips caressed her face and over her brow. She was paler than she should be, almost gray. He’d been where she was at one time. Only he was trapped at the bottom of the ocean for three months. His baby girl was kidnapped and deprived of blood for nearly five months. A blood tear fell down his cheek as he looked reverently at his damaged childe.

“Take her out to the car,” Angel instructed, his voice strained. “Spike, go with him. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Angel moved to the side and let them pass. He stood there in the hall until he heard them leave the building. Then, he went back into the room and looked at the slayer, his eyes hard and uncompromising. Without warning, he punched his fist down on her wounded leg. The bullet may not have gone through the top of her thigh, but it didn’t stop her from letting out a blood-curdling scream at the pain that radiated from beneath it.

Angel untied the slayer from the chair and threw her over his shoulder again. She beat on his back, scratching him with her nails as he carried her out of the building. When he got outside, Seeley was leaned against the car and Spike was in the backseat with Drusilla’s head in his lap. He was worrying over her, whispering incoherent babble to her.

“Pop the trunk,” Angel said as he carried the protesting girl to the car.

Seeley leaned over the driver’s side door and pressed the button under the dashboard to open the trunk. Angel put the girl down on the lip of the trunk and grabbed her small wrists in one big hand. Then, he reached inside, grabbed a coil of rope. He worked around her struggles to tie her hands and feet together.

Her incessant prattle was giving him a headache. To rectify that, he punched her in the face, knocking her backwards into the trunk. After making sure she was nice and comfortable, he slammed the trunk closed only to hear her beat on the hood. He walked around to the passenger side and got in the front seat while Seeley got behind the wheel and drove away from the factory district.

“How is she doing back there?” Angel called out.

“Still the same,” Spike replied.

It got quiet for a few minutes. Spike was in demon face in the backseat licking Drusilla’s wrist. When he had cleaned a spot, he experimentally bit into her and let her blood touch his tongue, then licked the wound closed. He rolled the taste around his mouth and then spit it out with a disgusted sound.

“What are you doing back there?” Angel demanded.

“She has drugs in her system,” Spike said.

“What the fucking hell possessed you to bite into her?” Angel yelled as he sat up and turned around to face his childe.

“She’s sick, Sire! I just wanted to know what was making her so sick!” Spike argued.

“I know she’s sick, damn it. I don’t need to taste her blood to find that out. Do you have a death wish, Spike? You foolish boy! Tasting her the way you did could make you just as sick as she is. Do you want to die?” Angel chastised.

“No! But, we have to find out what they drugged her with. Did you have a better way of discovering that?” Spike challenged.

“Find a hotel, fast,” Angel told Seeley. “After I figure out how to save Dru, I may kill Spike.”

“I can feed her here, Sire,” Spike said, sounding like William.

“After what you just did, I may have to feed you both to get it out of your systems,” Angel growled. “She hasn’t had blood in months, Spike. What the hell were you thinking to bite her?”

“So, you don’t want to know what’s in her system,” Spike countered.

“Fine, Spike, fine! If you think you took enough of her blood to tell then speak up,” Angel said, angry that his boy was so thoughtless.

“Methadone is one that I recognized,” Spike said.

Angel rolled his eyes heavenward. “I don’t even want to know how you know what that tastes like. Anything else?”

“A counteracting drug, OxyContin, I think,” Spike said.

“How the hell do you know what that tastes like?” Angel asked irritated.

“Oh please, these drugs have been around forever in one form or another,” Spike said defensively. “I was only using common names for this day and age.”

“Spike, when this is over, you’re going to be punished severely for your behavior,” Angel admonished.

“Guys! Do you want to save the argument over how many lashes of the belt for later? Now that we know what’s in her body, how do we detox her?” Seeley cut in.

“Blood,” Angel replied. “Sire’s blood is the most potent, then maybe human blood.”

“But, Sire, I can --” Spike started to say.

“ _You tasted her_ , who knows if that shit is in your system now,” Angel said.

“I spit it out! It’s not in my system,” Spike said defensively.

Seeley pulled into the next motel he saw. He went to get the key while Angel helped Spike get Drusilla out of the car. While Spike carried Drusilla to the door, Angel went to the trunk and opened it up. The girl had woken up during the drive and was protesting incessantly. Angel threw her over his shoulder again, slammed the lid down and walked to the motel room.


	11. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood. **Intimacy between Angel/Drusilla in this chapter**  
Word Count: 3,098

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 11_

Seeley barely had the door unlocked before Spike barged through it with an unconscious Drusilla followed by Angel carrying the protesting slayer. Spike carefully laid Drusilla out on the bed. Angel set his burden in a chair and used the excess length of the rope to tie her to it.

“Now, you’re going to sit here until I’m ready to deal with you, and if you don’t shut up, I’m going to gag you,” Angel threatened the girl and then said to himself, “Either that, or shoot you with Booth’s gun.”

“You can’t keep me as a prisoner, beast! Even if you do kill me, others will show up to take my place,” the girl said scornfully.

Spike rolled his eyes. “Heard it all before, slayer, it was more believable when there was only one of you at a time to hunt. Now, there are thousands of you and that line doesn’t seem quite as threatening as it once was.” He looked at Seeley and said casually, “It was more fun to hunt when you didn’t trip over a slayer every time you turned around.”

“Yeah, yeah, Slayer of Slayers,” Angel sighed. “Can we tell stories later after I’ve gotten your sister away from death’s door?”

Angel moved to the bed and nudged Spike out of the way. He took Drusilla’s ice-cold hand in his and tried his best to warm fingers and palm back up to room temperature. Then, he stood up and started to remove her clothes. The once-pristine, beautiful white dress was discolored and ripped. It didn’t hide much anymore.

“Burn it,” Angel demanded, tossing the tattered dress over his shoulder.

Angel’s attention was so intent on Drusilla, that he didn’t look up to see his companions’ reaction to what he was doing. He took his own shirt off and gently lifted her up. Then, he pulled the covers down on the bed, laid her back and slid into the bed beside her. Once he was comfortable, he pulled the covers up so that they were mostly around her and pressed her chapped lips to his neck.

Angel was hoping the familiar scent of her Sire would be enough to rouse her demon to feed. When nothing happened, he growled in aggravation. Whoever caused this, be it the slayer tied to the chair or someone else, he was going to torture them a good long while and see how they like the treatment they gave Drusilla. Angel gently moved her head away. Then, he cut into his own neck with a fingernail and placed her mouth over the wound.

“Come on, Drusilla. You have to drink, honey,” he crooned in her ear.

“She should be staked as should the rest of you,” Magda sneered. “When I get out of these ropes, I shall kill you all! Mr. Giles was right about you, you’re all heathens and murdering fiends!”

“Oh, that’s bloody wonderful! Giles has been filling her head with stories of us,” Spike said exasperated.

“I take offense to being called a murdering heathen!” Seeley commented indignantly.

“She didn’t call _you_ a murdering heathen! Just a heathen and murdering fiend,” Spike corrected.

“I haven’t murdered anyone that I wasn’t ordered to by my government!” Seeley said defensively.

“Will one of you put a gag in her mouth,” Angel growled.

Spike used Drusilla’s destroyed dress and tied it around the slayer’s mouth.

Seeley sat on the bed and watched in stunned silence as all of this unfolded around him. He was in L.A. with Angel and Spike, had helped them get Drusilla back and been party to the kidnapping of a vampire slayer. Slayers were still human right? He’d been an accomplice to kidnapping a human girl who couldn’t be more than sixteen. Oh, God. What had his life turned into? Was this like the sex issue? Conventional rules didn’t pertain to them when it came to kidnapping a human slayer?

As if Spike read his mind, the vampire sat beside Seeley and tried to explain. “This is what I was talking about when I said that nothing comes between us and finding Drusilla, pet. The little slayer that could over there came between us and our goal. She’s still a danger to us until we get out of her why she did it.”

“I know, I just didn’t think you would stuff her in the trunk of the car, tie her to chairs and make her watch as you healed Dru,” Seeley said.

“It’s not that we’re making her watch. It’s that, now that she’s incapacitated . . . temporarily at least, our focus shifted to the next immediate problem,” Spike clarified. “Vampires and Slayers are made to kill each other. It’s the way of the game in the demon world. It’s different for us than the human world. I keep telling you that.”

“So, then how’d Buffy . . .?” Seeley started to say.

“Buffy was different. With peaches, they met way back when she first moved to Sunnydale. She was attracted to him and developed feelings for the poor sod before she knew he was a vampire. Even went so far as to invite him into her house before realizing what he was,” Spike explained.

“I can still kick your ass, Spike,” Angel said gruffly from the other bed when he heard Spike’s version of his doomed romance with Buffy.

Angel had been trying to coax Drusilla to feed. It wasn’t working. He would feel her lips brush against his skin and little licks, but nothing to substantiate her feeding pattern. Not that he was familiar with how she fed lately. It had been years since he’d been close enough to her to recognize her routine. God, maybe Spike was right? Maybe he was an awful Sire to them both. He spent so much time over the years making sure they all survived that he didn’t have time to be a proper Sire to either of them.

“I’m sorry; did you want to add any details?” Spike asked sardonically. “I thought I had a pretty accurate account going on here. Anyway, she thought Angel was different since he had a soul and fell in love with him. The poor girl couldn’t get it through her head that Angel and Angelus were one in the same.”

“I’m nothing like Angelus,” Angel said.

“Hello? Kidnapped slayer tied to a chair five feet away!” Spike said sarcastically. He went on, boasting, “Now, with me, she fell in love with me from the first moment we fought.”

“Excuse me?” Angel sneered, eying his childe skeptically.

“Had her all hot and bothered, I did,” Spike said with a smirk.

“You were trying to kill her!” Angel scoffed as he massaged Drusilla’s throat to get her to swallow.

“I had her hot for me. I could tell when we fought. Just because she was never hot for you when you sparred, don’t blame that on me,” Spike said casually.

“She was plenty hot for me. Don’t listen to him, Booth. There’s Spike’s one-sided fairy tale and then there’s the truth,” Angel said.

“One-sided?! I was with her longer than you were and I know arousal when I smell it,” Spike countered.

“If your sister wasn’t so sick, I’d get up and smack some sense into you, boy,” Angel threatened.

Just then, Drusilla mumbled something that was incoherent to Seeley. Angel tilted his head towards her and murmured a reply.

“I feel dirty,” Drusilla whispered back.

“Do you want a bath now, baby?” Angel asked softly.

Drusilla nodded against his shoulder and sucked a little on the blood that trickled from the closing wound in his neck. Seeley and Spike watched as Angel tossed the covers aside and sat up with Drusilla in his arms.

“We’re going to have a bath. Maybe she’ll be able to feed in there without the distraction of a frivolous argument,” Angel said, staring pointedly at Spike.

“What did I do?” Spike asked innocently.

“Make yourself useful and be sure our _guest_ is secure and comfortable,” Angel suggested.

He picked Drusilla up and carried her into the darkened bathroom. When he turned on the ultra-bright fluorescent lights, Drusilla cried out and hid her face against his neck. They were immediate shut off. Angel set her down on the toilet lid and went to the door, sticking his head out.

“One of you want to come here?” he called out.

Since Spike was busy with the slayer, making sure she was securely tied up, Seeley got up and went to the bathroom. Angel stood in the doorway with a strained expression.

“What’s going on with her? Is she okay . . . I mean, not physically or . . .” Seeley let out an exasperated sigh, unsure what to say or do. “What was the scream about?”

“She’s been in that dark factory for so long that the bathroom light was too much. I need someone to go to the store, a Neiman Marcus, whatever and get her some clothes. It’s nearly sunrise, so Spike can’t go. No matter how much he wants to resemble a human torch,” Angel said. Then, he thought about it. “Well, not so much a _human_ torch as – anyway, can you . . .?”

Seeley scrunched up his face at that idea. “Normally, I wouldn’t buy dresses for a woman. They tend to get really uptight about that sort of thing. If you get the wrong size and color, it could be a disaster.”

“Drusilla’s pretty simple to buy for. Spike usually does it, but as I said Spike vs. Sun doesn’t go well,” Angel chuckled. “Just get her size off that dress he used to gag the Slayer.”

Seeley nodded and was about to leave when Angel’s voice stopped him. “Oh, and she likes either long nightgown dresses, or a blouse and long skirt.”

Seeley nodded again and walked away wondering where he was going to find that outfit. Angel returned to Drusilla. She lay back against the toilet tank with her eyes closed. Angel wasn’t happy about the arrangement. But, until he could get her into the tub, it would have to do. He shifted to his demon so that he could see more clearly in the dark and turned on the faucets to the tub. The sudden sound of splashing water startled her into an upright position and she nearly fell over, but Angel caught her just in time.

“It’s okay, baby girl,” Angel reassured her, smoothing her tangled hair away from her face. “It’s just water for the bath. Wouldn’t that feel good, a nice hot bath?”

“Angel?”

Drusilla’s voice made it sound like a prayer. Like maybe she thought that she was dreaming or that he and Spike were an illusion. Angel crouched down in front of her. He took her hand in his and held it to his face.

“I’m right here, Dru. Spike’s here too, he’s in the next room. And Seeley’s here. Do you remember Seeley?” Angel asked, hoping his voice and the familiar names would ease her anxiety.

“Your human self,” Drusilla said in a faraway voice. She had snippets of images in her mind of a man who looked like Angel but wasn’t. It seemed surreal that Angel was in front of her, that she was touching him. Maybe she was still in that room and this was some awful dream the pixies teased her with.

“That’s right. He’s a human version of me. He helped us find you,” Angel said.

“I was lost?” Drusilla asked; her delicate brow furrowed in confusion.

“You’ve been missing for nearly five months as far as I can tell,” Angel told her. He let her go to add bubble bath to the water.

Drusilla looked at him strangely. She didn’t remember being lost. She remembered coming back to the States months ago and spending two blurry weeks with Angel and Spike. Seeley was there then. After that, she left and ended up in Brazil for a few months. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the dark, strapped to a bed and seeing psychedelic burning fish in her visions.

“Time to get into the bath, baby girl,” Angel’s voice broke through her thoughts.

He stood up, undressed and helped her into the bathtub. He closed the shower curtain to dim the glare of lights before he turned them on above the sink. Then, he shifted back to his human face, shut the bathroom door and climbed into the tub behind her, closing the curtain completely. That way she wouldn’t be bothered by the light and he could see what he was doing from the glow on the ceiling. Once he was settled, he pulled her back from where she was holding herself up by the edge of the tub until she lay back against him.

“Just relax,” Angel whispered.

He grabbed a wash cloth, lathered it in soap suds and proceeded to wash the dirt and grime off her body. Now that she was fresh and clean, the gray color seemed to have dulled to a lighter shade and the chapped cracks in her skin from malnourishment didn’t look as harsh as before.

“Angel, I don’t remember being lost. I knew exactly where I was,” she whispered, the words coming out slowly.

“Where were you?” he asked as he washed her chest and stomach.

“I was in L.A. with you and Spike . . .” she trailed off.

“That was six months ago, Dru.” His low voice fanned her ear.

“Then, I was in Brazil. There was a small carnival there. The Ringmaster didn’t taste good.” Drusilla said, wrinkling her nose at the remembered taste.

Angel chuckled. “Circus people rarely have a good flavor.”

“The pixies took me to Guatemala. There was a fairy festival there. The last place I remember was Honduras. But, I don’t think I was there for very long before I woke up,” Drusilla said thoughtfully.

Angel was surprised that she said that much. It must be one of those rare times when she was actually coherent and not rambling on about pixies and devils. Okay, so there were a few references to pixies, but not too bad.

“Turn around, sweetheart,” Angel said softly.

When she complied and lay against him, he wrapped his arms around her. Angel wasn’t thinking about the fact that she was still as beautiful as the day he turned her, and that her complexion would be beautiful again once she was healed. Or that she was naked and laying between his legs . . . in a very warm and relaxing bubble bath. No matter what his growing erection was telling him.

“Do you think you can feed now?”

Drusilla nodded against his chest and moved up to his neck. Angel groaned when she licked at his neck and shoulder, searching for a spot she liked. When she finally shifted and sank her fangs into him, he buried his hand in her hair and held her still. With his other hand, he washed her shoulders, neck and back. His soapy fingers trailed down to her ass. He told himself and his erection that it was strictly to bathe her. He had to get the scent and dirt of that place off of her . . . while ignoring his painfully hard cock which had sprung up in response to each pull of his blood.

Angel settled back and let his hand caress the small of her back while the other hand still held her in place. He closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing her to take what she needed. There was something comforting about this, even with Spike on the few occasions he let his boy feed from him. Sure, they were taking his blood, but there something erotic about having someone penetrating him this way without there being intercourse. And, the erection gained from such an experience was a plus.

Angel tuned out everything around him except the sound of Drusilla swallowing, nearly gulping his blood, and the feel of her skin as the water lapped against them. He hadn’t been this relaxed since before he found out she was missing. Spike was right. He had been a neglectful Sire and almost lost Drusilla because of it.

In the outer room, the door opened and Seeley came in with ten shopping bags. He kicked the door closed and dropped the bags on the bed. Spike’s eyes widened when he saw them.

“What’s that mate?”

“For Dru, there’s more out in the car,” Seeley said.

“Where’d you get all that? That isn’t just one outfit,” Spike looking over the multitude of shopping bags bearing the names of Neiman Marcus, Bloomingdales and some other ritzy store.

“Well, Angel said to buy her something . . . so, I bought her something,” Seeley shrugged.

“ _Things_ , pet. You bought her some _things_ ,” Spike said, stressing the correction.

“Yeah, well, I was looking at the clothes rack and then I tried to remember what I’ve seen her in . . . and out of . . . and pictured her in these,” Seeley said as he reached in the bag and held up a peasant skirt.

Spike reached into a bag and held up a corset, raising the scarred brow. “And you were expecting her to wear this for you?”

“I’ve never seen her in a bra, so I assumed,” Seeley shrugged.

Just then, Angel’s head popped out of the bathroom. “Did you get anything?”

“Oh, he got a whole bloody wardrobe,” Spike answered. “And then some.”

“Well, hand me something,” Angel growled.

“Here,” Seeley pulled out a dress and handed it through the partially open door.

There were rustling sounds coming from behind the door. Then, it opened to reveal Drusilla in a deep red ankle-length batwing dress, leaning heavily on Angel who was dressed only in black jeans. From the looks of things, he had managed to wash her hair as well and he was sporting a fresh bite mark on his neck. Angel helped her to the empty bed and looked over at the other bed littered with shopping bags.

“You bought all that?” Angel asked.

“And there’s more in the car,” Spike said mockingly.

Seeley went over to the bed with Drusilla and encouraged her to lie down. He curled up with her, offering his body heat as he combed his fingers leisurely through her wet hair. She shivered as she burrowed against his warm chest. With her taken care of, for the most part, Angel and Spike turned their attention to their hostage.


	12. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 4,560

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 12_

Angel and Spike sat on the end of the bed and regarded their hostage with a contemplative expression. Well, Angel had the contemplative expression. Spike had a deadly gleam in his eyes and was licking his chops like a hungry wolf that had cornered his prey.

“Why did you kidnap Drusilla?” Angel asked the girl.

“I did not kidnap the demon,” Magda insisted angrily.

“Then, what were you doing in the building, luv?” Spike asked.

“I’m not your love! It is none of your business why I was there,” the slayer answered derisively.

Angel scoffed. “ _Then_ , why did you run from us?”

The Slayer gave him what could only be construed as a ‘duh’ look. “I do not know who you are. What was I to think?”

“You knew at least two of us were demons. What I want to know is how you knew,” Angel reiterated.

When the slayer just stared at him, Spike glanced between her and his Sire. “Maybe Buffy and Giles gave her a description complete with pictures.”

Angel looked over at his childe and thought about that possibility for a moment. The slayer had said that Giles told her something about them. But, why would Giles go after Drusilla? Angelus was the one who tortured him. Angel looked at the girl who stared back defiantly.

“You mentioned Rupert Giles before. What did he tell you? What does he have to do with Drusilla?” Angel asked her.

“You are a filthy demon! I will tell you nothing! Mr. Giles says that you are not to be trusted with anything,” Magda spat as if the words were distasteful.

“You know, I’m hearing a lot of talking for someone swearing to _not_ talk. You’re just not saying what we want to hear,” Angel observed.

He got up and walked over to restrained girl. She would not look at his face. Her eyes were trained on his crotch and abdomen until he loomed over her small frame and she was forced to look up at him. With Angel crowding into her personal space and she having to tilt her head back all the way to see him, Magda didn’t see his hand move down until he dug his fingers into the wound. The searing pain was like an electric shock through her body, causing her to scream out.

“You must be a fairly new slayer. There is no way I would get the drop on you if you weren’t. _But_ , I have you tied to chair with a bullet in your thigh. I can drain you to the point of death right now and leave you there to suffer. Or I could drain just enough to make sure that bullet wound take more than a few days to heal,” Angel menaced.

“I . . . am not . . . afraid . . . of you,” Magda panted.

“Well, that’s one thing I don’t have to worry about then, isn’t it? Now, start talking,” Angel demanded.

When Magda refused to speak, Angel ground his fingers into the wound and listened to her scream. He could smell slayer’s blood as his ministrations opened the wound again and fresh blood dripped out, spreading a red stain over the chair and dripped onto the floor. Magda tried to squirm away from him, but it only opened the wound more and worsened the bleeding.

“It’s been two years since I fed on a slayer,” Angel commented ominously. “She was a willing participant for the most part. I could taste it in her blood, even when she struggled. Of course, she had Orpheus in her system at the time. Boy, was that a wicked trip down memory lane,” Angel reminisced and then focused on his captive. “I wonder if you’ll enjoy it as much as she did.”

“I thought you and Angelus didn’t share memories,” Spike spoke up.

“Oh, we do. It’s just that until recently, I had a reason to regret them,” Angel replied. “Why fight it when you don’t have to?”

“I’ve been telling you that since forever, mate. You’re just now catching on?” Spike asked with a smirk.

“What can I say? I can be thick-headed sometimes,” Angel shrugged.

“That’s the understatement of the century,” Spike commented.

The dark vampire glowered at his childe and the returned to the slayer. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her face was strained from the pain. Then, he heard the small smacking sound. He and Spike both turned to see Seeley wrapped around Drusilla and her head buried against the curve of his neck.

Drusilla reveled in the human warmth that surrounded her. She rarely got this close to a mortal without killing them. She was partially wedged between Seeley Booth and the mattress. Drusilla smiled to herself when he hugged her tighter while they listened to her Daddy threaten the slayer. She remembered what it was like being alone in a room with Angelus and Darla. She could imagine that all this fascinated Booth as much as it frightened him. She didn’t need the pixies to tell her that. She could feel it in the way he held her and scent it on his skin.

She could also smell something else. Booth reeked of Angel’s scent. When she licked at her Sire’s mark, Seeley gave a low groan. Drusilla didn’t dare break the healing fang marks. However, that didn’t stop her from making her own mark under her Sire’s.

Seeley didn’t attempt to alert the others as to what Drusilla had done. He felt her shift into her demon and pierce his skin with sharp teeth that seemed to easily slide into him like butter. He grunted softly and held her to him. A second later, he felt her pull away and lick at the wound. She’d only taken a few sips, nothing fatal. Seeley lay on his back and pulled her closer to rest her head on his shoulder.

Drusilla licked her lips of the residual taste of Seeley’s blood and turned to watch Spike and Angel work on the slayer. When she looked up at Angel, she saw him glower at her in disapproval. She had the sense to look ashamed for what she had done and knew that when this was over, she’d be punished. Spike, on the other hand, looked hurt.

Angel smelled Seeley’s blood in the air the second his insane childe bit into him. To say he was angry at this turn of events was an understatement. He was trying to interrogate a slayer to find out what she knew of said childe’s kidnapping and his _sweet, insane, little girl_ was snacking on his grandson . . . five times removed! Between Drusilla, Spike _and_ the slayer, this case was just a riot.

Angel looked over at Seeley. “Do you have any idea how dangerous what you just did was?”

Seeley looked at Angel and was about to defend himself when he caught the pained look in Spike’s eyes before it flittered away to reveal an angry gleam.

“You think she is good? There is no such thing as a good vampire. You can smell it just as I can. She drank that man’s blood,” Magda said derisively, missing the looks that passed between the three men.

Angel leaned over the girl. “I never said she was a saint.” That got Spike to snicker. The dark vampire glared at the blonde and then turned his menacing eyes on the slayer. “You’re in the same room with two vampires who have souls, sweetheart.”

“I am no one’s sweetheart,” Magda said.

“That’s a shame,” Angel said so casually that he sounded like Angelus to Spike. “Now, you’re going to tell us what you know of Rupert Giles and his involvement in Drusilla’s kidnapping.”

“I never said he was involved in her kidnapping,” Magda insisted.

“Then who snatched her and paid you to guard her?” Angel asked angrily.

When she didn’t answer, Spike stepped closer to her. “You seen enough, pet? You’ve seen what vampires can do? I drank one slayer and broke the neck of another,” he whispered in her ear as he moved behind the chair. Then he grabbed her shoulders. “Now, I am feeling hungry. Angel and Dru have had a little human blood, and I think I should have some slayer blood for myself, don’t you? Since you’re not going to give us the answer we want, that means we need to make sure you don’t cause us problems.”

Angel looked at him curiously. “What are you doing? I was doing fine.”

“This is taking to long.” Spike pulled the girl into his arms, facing away from him and shifted into his demon. “It’s been a long time since I had a slayer and the scent of her blood is making me hungry.”

Seeley saw a look in Spike’s eyes. He had seen it before, while in action. It was deadly. The slayer’s life might be on the line here. He felt he had to defend her. Seeley had put up with the torture thus far. He had allowed it up to a point, but cold-blooded killing in front of him was too much.

“Spike!” Angel growled as he watched his childe move in for the bite.

The slayer screamed when she felt the vampire lean closer to her neck. She tried to squirm away, but he had his arms around her chest and waist, holding her against him. She gave Angel a look that could have dusted him had it been a stake.

“You said you had a soul! Are you not going to do anything to stop him!?” Magda asked.

Angel shrugged. “Why should I? He’s right. You aren’t giving us anything useful.”

Okay, that was it. Seeley thought he was handling this pretty well up until now. When he heard Angel give Spike the go-ahead to kill the girl, he felt he had to speak up for his own peace of mind and the girl’s safety.

“Angel, what are you doing? You can’t feed her to him!” Seeley said as he eased out of Drusilla’s arms.

Spike winked at Angel to let him know that he was just going to scare the slayer. Angel’s eyes remained on the scene as he said, “Stay out of this Seeley.”

Seeley missed the wink as he stared aghast at Angel. “I’m an FBI agent. I can’t be party to premeditated murder. I was okay with tracking her down to find out about Drusilla. But, you’re allowing Spike to kill this girl?”

Angel turned away from Spike to argue with Seeley. “You’re the one that shot her in the leg! How is what we are doing any different? You’ve killed people as a sniper for the greater good. This is for our family. I want to know who is hunting _my family down_ and why!”

“I know that! I’m right with you in doing that,” Seeley started to say.

“And, exactly who are you to question what I do anyway?” Angel broke in. “You let Drusilla bite you!”

“She did that because she smelled you on me,” Seeley countered. “And she only took a sip.”

“She could have killed you!” Angel said angrily.

“I care about her as much as you do!” Seeley argued.

“I know you do, but allowing a soulless vampire to drink you was foolish!” Angel countered.

“You are all insane!” Magda observed.

“Stay out of this or I’ll shoot you in the other leg,” Seeley said, addressing her, even though he was looking at Angel.

Spike took that as his cue to go for the bite. He jerked her head to the side only slightly rough, not intending to really kill her. Angel and Seeley were in a heated argument over Seeley’s judgment calls and what was acceptable to human behavior and to Angel – helping Drusilla heal with a little human blood was not it. The girl was crying out and struggling to get away from Spike as his teeth scraped her neck. They didn’t notice the vampiress get up and slowly make her way around the bed until she touched Angel’s arm.

Angel looked down at her in surprise. “Drusilla, you shouldn’t be out of bed. You’re still weak.”

“I’m fine, my Angel. My boys know how to take care of me,” Drusilla said with a soft smile. She tilted her and looked at Spike quizzically as she stepped between Angel and Seeley. “You shouldn’t fight so. I’m sorry I took his blood.”

Seeley quickly reached out and grabbed her hand to help steady her movement. “Drusilla?”

“It’s all right, Seeley. I know I’ve made my Angel angry,” Drusilla said as she squeezed his hand and stepped carefully toward Spike and the slayer. “She is hiding the truth. She knows what is after us, but she keeps it hidden in a secret box inside her head.” Drusilla raised her head and looked from the slayer to Spike. “Don’t Spike. She’s not as strong as the others. She’s one of many when there only used to be one. The essence inside her is hollow now.”

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours, pet?” Spike asked curiously.

Magda eyed the vampiress warily as she came closer. She had heard about Drusilla’s powers of seeing the future, and Giles had mentioned a thrall, but none of that prepared her for the demon that stood before her. Meeting Drusilla in person was a bit unsettling. She tried to look away from the penetrating, dark blue eyes as they bored into hers.

Drusilla grabbed the girl’s chin and held it still with a strength that contradicted her weakened state. Then, she instructed in a low voice, “Look at me. Be in my eyes. Be in me.”

Drusilla started to sway hypnotically. When Spike released the girl, she followed suit. He walked around to stand beside Booth and watch his Dark Princess at work. It sent chills up his spine to see her thrall someone.

Seeley was fascinated by it. He thought that thrall was an imaginary device for books and the movies. He never considered that it was real. Booth walked around to the side of the two women to get a closer look. Drusilla was swaying like a gentle breeze, the girl mimicking her. When he raised his hand up to wave between them to see if they were in a trance, Spike was there in an instant pulling him back out of the way.

“Why were you guarding me?” Drusilla asked the girl.

“I was not there to guard you,” Magda replied. “I was there because my contacts had located you.”

“I am not that close to my family anymore. What do you want with me?” Drusilla asked.

“What I want to know is who sent her here in the first place!” Angel growled.

“And who pumped Drusilla full of drugs,” Spike added.

“Who hired you to kidnap Drusilla?” Seeley asked.

“I was not hired by anyone and I did not kidnap Drusilla,” Magda insisted. “I was sent by the Watcher’s Council to find a way to use the two vampires with souls. When they discovered that Drusilla had disappeared, the Council used the opportunity and sent me to physically find her.”

“How did the Council know I was missing?” Drusilla asked the enthralled girl.

“What did they want us for?” Spike asked angrily.

“A witch’s coven, headed by Altanea did a locator spell and found nothing but darkness around you,” Magda said.

“That’s nothing new,” Angel commented.

Booth was becoming lost in the conversation now. They were discussing _real_ witchcraft! Not only were there vampires and demons, now there were witches? Like the Salem’s Witchcraft Trials and **_Blair Witch_** and **_The Witches of Eastwick_**! Though, Jack Nicholson was very funny in that last movie.

“How is that not new? It’s new to me! You never said there were witches!” Seeley croaked.

“You’re afraid of witches?” Spike chuckled.

Seeley held up a hand to dispute the question. “Only if they put a hex on me.”

“When a witch does a locator spell on a soulless vampire, of course it’s going to show up as darkness, because there’s nothing there for the spell to illuminate!” Angel explained.

“That doesn’t explain how this Watcher’s Council found Drusilla. If she didn’t have a soul to reflect the spell, then _how_ did they find her?” Seeley asked.

“Vampires, whether souled or not, leave trace signatures wherever they go, like a scent or residual body heat when you get out of a chair. They must have wanted her bad enough to do a tracker spell,” Angel said.

“Yeah, I think Willow and Tara called that ‘Tinkerbell’,” Spike commented.

“What did you hope to gain with Drusilla?” Angel demanded.

“I did not hope to gain anything. A vampire is only made to be killed,” Magda replied.

Angel sighed annoyed. “When a vampire makes a childe, it’s for a more profound reason. A sane vampire does not make cast-offs. But, I guess you being a slayer are only taught to kill us, which from your side of the spectrum is a good thing.”

“What a half a mo’,” Spike cut in. “If a sane vampire doesn’t make cast-offs, then what do you call Penn and Lawson?”

“Penn was a botched experiment and Lawson had his uses before I dusted him,” Angel said.

“You dusted your own childer?” Seeley raised a brow.

“It’s not like I had a choice! They were soulless and killing!” Angel said defensively.

“And yet, Darla was soulless and you had sex with her,” Spike said nodding.

“ _That_ was different! It was a dark time and she was there! Besides, she was my grandchilde. There were unusual circumstances,” Angel exclaimed.

“You got her pregnant with a human child!” Spike pointed out. “Exactly how much soul do you have in there that you can create life?”

“It was a mystical thing brought on by an evil divinity,” Angel said.

“An evil entity forced you to impregnate a soulless vampire?” Seeley asked confused as hell.

“It was beyond my control!” Angel said defensively.

“Well, that farce of a relationship with Buffy should have taught you to keep that monolith in your pants around petite, blonde women,” Spike said casually.

“And what you had with Buffy was any better?” Angel challenged.

“I didn’t get her pregnant!” Spike shot back. “Nor did I turn evil and kill her friends’ pets.”

“Her friends didn’t have pets!” Angel said.

“Well, no. Not after you killed Willow’s goldfish and Miss Kitty Fantastico learned how to shoot that crossbow,” Spike smirked.

“Miss Kitty who?” Seeley asked.

“Fantastico,” Spike replied.

“Wasn’t that a character on **_Gunsmoke_**?” Seeley asked, confused.

“Noooo, that was Kitty Russell, played by Amanda Blake. Miss Kitty Fantastico was Willow’s cat,” Spike corrected.

“Since when have you watched **_Gunsmoke_** to know that?” Seeley challenged.

“Hello! It was on the air for twenty years and been on re-runs since the networks adopted the notion of what a ‘rerun’ is. It’s on TV Land all the time! You can’t bloody well get away from it. That and **_Bonanza_**!” Spike said defensively.

“You watch TV?” Seeley asked with a raised brow.

“I’m nearly 133 years old. I’ve seen a lot of things,” Spike countered.

“I bet you have. Though, the TV requires more of an attention span than you possess,” Seeley said glibly with a smirk.

Angel scrubbed a hand down his face. They were supposed to be interrogating a slayer. Instead, they were arguing over a TV show! He looked around to see where Drusilla had gone and found that she had the slayer back in the chair, still under a thrall. Drusilla was sitting on her knees in front of the girl, talking to her in a low voice. The slayer whimpered and tried to pull away from the vampiress.

“Dru, how’s it coming?” Angel asked.

His quiet voice stopped the argument for the moment and the other two men looked at Drusilla.

“It would go a lot better if I didn’t have three males arguing behind my back,” she said in her little girl voice.

“Yes, of course, carry on,” Seeley said.

Drusilla looked over her shoulder at them to make sure they were going to remain silent and then shifted back to the enthralled slayer. The girl’s eyes were half-closed and fixed on Drusilla’s face.

“Now that we have everyone’s attention, my dear, cursed Gypsy slayer, what were you doing at the factory?” Drusilla asked.

“I told you why I was there,” Magda replied.

Drusilla tsked at the answer. “You have spoken in riddles long enough, and the pixies want to know what you know.”

“I was hunting whoever or whatever took you. You were to be a crucial part of the Watcher’s Council’s plan to use the two souled vampires,” Magda replied.

“Who took me?” Drusilla asked.

“It wasn’t so much of whom as a what,” Magda replied.

Drusilla growled at the evasive answer. The sound sent a thrill down Seeley’s spine. He’d never heard her really growl before. Angel and Spike growled all the time. Drusilla did those precious little squeaky moans and purrs. Hearing a growl out of her oddly turned him on.

“You will tell me _what_ kidnapped me or I will feed you to my lions. They are vicious, strong and will rip you apart,” Drusilla cooed as she teased a sharp nail over the girl’s throat.

“Who are the lions?” Seeley asked and glanced over to see Angel and Spike in their demonic visages. “Okay, now that’s not fair. All I have is a gun.”

“If I knew what it was I would have killed it,” Magda replied irritably.

Drusilla sat back on her heels and looked exasperated at the girl. She closed her eyes and tried to see what had taken her. Then, a vision hit her with enough force to throw her weakened body backwards. Spike caught her before she fell on the floor. He pulled her against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Being a demon, Drusilla had not had this much trouble with her visions before. But then, none of them knew what she saw yet.

When Drusilla had been thrown back, Magda was released from the thrall and she tried to make a run for it, albeit limping. Seeley sighed, pulled his weapon and aimed it blindly. He was about to pull the trigger when Angel jumped over the chair the slayer had vacated and seized the back of the girl’s jacket before she could make it out the door. Angel pulled her back inside, nearly throwing her into the adjacent wall, and slammed the door shut.

Seeley holstered his weapon and grabbed the rope. Tying her up, he could handle. Especially, since she was a witness to Drusilla’s kidnapping, an accomplice if not the perpetrator. Angel forced her to sit in the chair while Seeley tied her up and then Angel checked how secure the knots were.

While they were busy, Spike picked Drusilla up in his arms, carried her back to the uncluttered bed and lay her down. He knelt on the floor next to her and watched as her eyes blinked open. With the slayer bound, Seeley and Angel went to the other side of the bed.

“What did you see, baby girl?” Angel asked.

“I saw what was after me,” Drusilla said in wonder.

“What was it, princess? What had you?” Spike asked as he brushed his fingertips over her knuckles.

“He was a man and a demon in one. A pure demon implanted in a human body,” Drusilla replied.

“A vampire or werewolf, maybe?” Seeley asked, boggled that he even considered the idea.

“No, it was not a mix of the two, like us. It was a pure demon implanted in a dead human body.” Drusilla said tiredly.

All three men looked at each other. “Someone had implanted a demon in a human corpse? Is that even possible?” Seeley asked.

“You’ve seen the **_Exorcist_** right?” Spike asked.

“Well, yeah, who hasn’t? But, she’s talking about someone knowingly implanting _dead_ bodies with purebred demons,” Seeley pointed out.

“He doesn’t like women. He preys on them. The body he is using is starting to whither. It hinders him from finding his chosen prey,” Drusilla said, talking more to herself than her companions.

“The only demon that did that was a burrower,” Angel said. “Could be another one showed up, even though they are extinct?”

“She said ‘pure demon in a dead body’, that would lead to any demon that was put inside a dead body courtesy of Magnus Hainsley,” Spike pointed out.

“Magnus Hainsley is dead,” Angel insisted. “We killed him remember?”

“Who’s Magnus Hainsley?” Seeley asked.

“A necromancer and that doesn’t mean he didn’t implant demons in corpses long before you came on the scene. Wolfram & Hart was supplying him with bodies by robbing graves. Remember: _you were_ the one that shut down the Internment Acquisitions Department and seized his assets,” Spike countered.

“There’s an Internment Acquisitions Department?” Seeley asked, confused.

“Not anymore. There’s no Wolfram & Hart anymore. But, there are demons running around as humans after the fact. Like Senator Brucker was,” Spike replied.

“The demonic senator? I remember you mentioned her before I left L.A.,” Seeley nodded. “Whatever happened to her?”

“She’s dead and gone,” Spike replied.

“You killed a senator?” Seeley croaked.

“She was a demon!” Angel said defensively. “And, it was Gunn who killed her.”

“A lawyer killed a senator? That’s irony,” Seeley chuckled.

“Yeah, a barrel of laughs, can we get back to the demon that kidnapped Drusilla?” Spike asked anxiously.

They turned to the bed where Drusilla lay dozing. Spike caressed her cheek and she nuzzled against his palm.

“Dru,” Spike said softly. When she hummed, he went on. “Dru, can you tell us what the demon that took you looked like?”

“Red eyes like dark anger,” Drusilla murmured.

“Red eyes, anything else?” Spike prodded. “What else can you remember, princess.”

“Caucasian, dark hair, sharp teeth and claws like kittens,” Drusilla said tiredly.

Spike looked up at Angel and Seeley to see if they got any of what she said. Angel and Seeley glanced at each other and back at Drusilla.

“Chasm demon,” Angel said casually.

“You made sense of that description?” Seeley asked, surprised.

“Their skin is a sickly gray with tinges of brown though,” Spike countered.

“If they were just themselves, but according to Drusilla he’s in a human body. That would hinder his normal behavior,” Angel said. He focused on Drusilla. “Sweetheart, are you well enough now to help us find this thing so we can kill it?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Drusilla replied.

Angel nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Cassidy’s number and waited as it rang.

“What’s going on, Angel?” Cassidy asked anxiously when she answered.

“We found Drusilla,” Angel started to say.

“Is she okay?” Cassidy cut in.

“Yeah, she’s healing. We also found a wild slayer. Anyway, I need you and the others to research everything you can find on Chasm demons and get back to me,” Angel said.

“Will do,” Cassidy said and then asked, concerned, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, we’re just tired from running around Hell and back all night,” Angel said. “Just . . . get back to me when you get everything.”


	13. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 5,406

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 13_

The vampires and Seeley packed up the bound slayer and the array of clothing that Seeley brought in for Drusilla. When they got to the car and opened the trunk to stuff the slayer inside, the vampires were brought up short by the trunk full of shopping bags from Seeley’s spree. Angel, with the slayer over his shoulder, and Spike, carrying Drusilla, looked at the agent.

“What? You told me to buy her new clothes,” Seeley said defensively.

“Did you buy out the whole bloody store?” Spike asked.

“Not all of those bags are from Neiman Marcus,” Seeley replied. He reached into a bag and pulled out a crop, a couple of whips, a studded collar and chain, a strap-on and a vibrator right in front of the three vampires before he realized he was in the wrong bag. He put the stuff back and switched to another bag. Angel pulled the bag up enough to read “The Pleasure Chest – Since 1972, West Hollywood, California”.

“A-ha!” Seeley whooped when he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a bisque collectible doll from a shopping bag with the emblem of a gift store located in West Covina, California.

“You went all the way to South L.A. for that?” Angel asked surprised.

Seeley shrugged and handed the doll to Drusilla. She took the doll with a smile before Spike carried her to the backseat of the car and placed her in the seat. He returned to the trunk and helped Seeley move the bags to the floor of the backseat. When the trunk was clear of anything crushable, Angel put the slayer inside. As an afterthought, the demon in him got the idea to slap the girl on the ass. He heard a human growl behind her gag and chuckled as he shut the lid.

Angel walked around to the side of the car and was surprised to see that Seeley wasn’t behind the wheel. Spike was lying in the back, cuddled up with Drusilla. He raised a brow at Seeley and was answered with a shrug.

“I figured you’d drive safer now that we have Dru back and a human in the trunk,” Seeley said by way of explanation.

“Uh huh,” Angel nodded. “Is that what you thought?”

Seeley gave him a strange look before getting in the passenger side. Angel climbed in behind the wheel and started the car. He felt around in his coat pocket for his phone and tossed it to Seeley.

“Here, call Cassidy and see if she has anything for us,” Angel suggested as he started the car.

Seeley scanned through the phone book on the LCD screen and hit the CALL button without thinking. He waited for it to ring as Angel drove to the nearest gas station. Driving around all night on a rescue mission had left the tank near empty. Just then, someone picked up.

“Hello?”

“Cassidy, what do you got for us?” Seeley asked.

“Cassidy? Who’s Cassidy?” the female voice inquired suspiciously.

“Isn’t this Cassidy Sanders?” Seeley asked, confused.

“Nooooo, this is Buffy Summers. You know that Angel. Why are calling me, er Cassidy?” Buffy asked.

“Uh, Buffy?” Seeley asked his brows furrowed in uncertainty.

“Y-es,” Buffy sing-songed.

“I think I got the wrong number,” Seeley apologized.

“You think? What are you talking about, Angel?” Buffy asked.

“I’m not Angel, my name is Seeley Booth,” Seeley said almost defensively.

“Yeah right, Angel. Is this a joke?” Buffy was starting to sound angry.

“I’m not joking,” Seeley assured her. “I’m with the FBI.”

“Great, next you’ll tell me you’re with Spike or Dru or whoever and you’re on some mysterious case,” Buffy said caustically.

“Well, actually, I am with both _and_ Angel,” Seeley stressed.

“ _YOU ARE ANGEL!_ ” Buffy yelled so loud that Seeley had to hold the cell phone away from his ear.

The three vampires reacted possessively when they heard Buffy’s voice over the phone. Drusilla let out a low growl and her eyes narrowed. She would have jumped over the seat to grab the phone and told Buffy just where to go had Spike not held on to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Angel sighed, took one hand off the wheel and gestured for the phone.

Seeley looked around guiltily. It was obvious that the vampires were not happy by his mistake. Handing the phone to Angel, he sat back to observe what was going to happen. The smacking sounds coming from the backseat sounded like Spike and Drusilla had found a way to entertain themselves. That left him up in front waiting to be chastised like a misbehaved little boy . . . if Parker could see his daddy now. That thought led to Drusilla calling Angel ‘daddy’ and maybe even Spike doing it. Oh God, now he was hard. _Hell of a time for **that** to make an appearance._

While Seeley was having an erection crisis, Angel was driving one-handed arguing with Buffy over the phone.

“Look Buffy, it was an honest mistake. No, it wasn’t me that called you. It’s none of your business _who_ it was. He hit the wrong name in the address book. _Well_ , he knows how to use the cell better than I do and I was driving. _No_ , he’s not a vampire. He’s human,” Angel glanced over at Seeley and the erection pressing against the agent’s jeans. “Presently, and he’ll stay that way if I have anything to say about it. No, I’m not going to turn him. I thought you were over your affinity for fucking the undead? I’m a 252-year-old vampire, deal with the language. Well, what do _you_ call fornicating with a demon-animated corpse? Is it any of your business if I’d fucked him or not?”

Seeley nearly gave himself whiplash when he heard Angel’s last comment. All of a sudden, there was an eerie silence in the backseat and then two heads popped up over the front seat. Seeley had a brief thought of joining the slayer in the trunk as a way to hide. It wasn’t that he was shy or ashamed about his sex life or his choice in partners. Though, there were a few questionable ones in his high school and college years. But, having his sex life discussed so casually over the phone with a strange girl that insisted he was someone else?

“Well, I’m sorry we disturbed your perfect life as slayer-trainer,” Angel was saying. “Oh, we’re going to have a talk all right, but it’ll have to wait until I get around to it. I have more important matters to deal with at the moment. Yeah? You too,” Angel said and angrily punched the END CALL button. He tried to drive and scan the address book for Cassidy’s number. When Seeley offered to take it, Angel batted his hand away. “No thanks, I don’t need another argument with Buffy tonight.”

Angel found Cassidy’s number, hit the CALL button and tossed it to Seeley. “Now, see what she has for us. She better have something. I did not argue with my ex-girlfriend for nothing.”

Seeley nearly doubled over when the cell phone hit him in the groin and he had to grab for it before it fell off the seat. He put the phone to his ear just as Cassidy answered.

Her “hello?” was the sweetest human sound that Booth ever heard after what happened with his last attempt at calling her.

“Cassidy, is that you?” Seeley asked hopefully.

“Who else would it be?” Cassidy asked confused.

“Oh thank God,” Seeley said, rolling his eyes heavenward. “Do you have any information for us?”

“Chasm Demons are tall, but usually hunched over. Their skin is a gray color with tinges of brown. They are well muscled, with hideous out-of-proportion bodies,” Cassidy said.

“Explains why they would want to be installed in a human body.”

“They don’t have much of a neck to speak of, but a mass of muscle with a “head” on top. The only way the neck can be distinguished is a spoke protruding the spine at the neckline. They have red eyes that are full of hate, rows of large, razor-sharp teeth and a slender chest, though nicely muscled,” Cassidy continued.

“So, we’re looking for a demon in a former football jock’s body?” Seeley asked teasingly.

“How did this go from a kidnapping to a necromancer case?” Cassidy asked.

“Uh, still working on that lead, I’ll let you know when I find out,” Seeley said.

“You mean you can actually work on a case with oversexed vampires?” Cassidy asked in wonder.

Booth shifted uncomfortably in his seat and groaned inwardly. “I’m managing.”

“Uh huh,” Cassidy said skeptically and went on. “Anyway, Chasm Demons will do anything they can to quench their thirst for blood and to satiate their hunger with fresh meat, even at the price of their own lives.”

Seeley knew exactly how the Chasm Demon felt. Hanging around Angel and Spike for the last week or so had quenched a lot of things, mostly sexual. Cassidy’s use of words like ‘quenching’ and ‘satiating’ wasn’t helping his current state at all. Maybe he should just hand the phone to someone else. Anymore of this and he’ll be sitting in a puddle of his own juices.

When Seeley was able to focus on the conversation again, Cassidy was already explaining the Chasm Demon’s eating habits. The demon always crazed for the taste of blood and slicing the victim open to eat from the inside out. In Seeley’s mind, he was imaging Angel and Drusilla biting him. He sighed irritably and shifted to a better position. He was trying to work a case here and his overactive imagination was getting in the way.

Angel looked over to see Booth literally steam cleaning his passenger seat. _What the hell was Cassidy saying to him?_ It was a possessive thought even if he knew that Cassidy had a crush on Spike. He glanced down at Seeley’s groin and noticed the erection that was threatening to make a break for it. He also noticed that Seeley wasn’t saying much aside from agreeable noises.

Angel reached over and unzipped the agent’s jeans. He slid his hand inside, searching for the opening of Booth’s boxers. When he wrapped cool fingers around the hot, hard flesh, Seeley nearly jumped out of the seat and let out a guttural moan.

Cassidy must have noticed the sound breaking into her report, because Seeley was quickly apologizing. “No, no, I’m fine. Go on, what was that about how they were supposedly the souls of dead humans rebuilt with a thirst for blood?”

Angel squeezed Booth’s dick and stroked the length hard and fast. He kept his eyes on the road with quick glances toward his passenger. Seeley was trying to concentrate on whatever Cassidy was explaining in detail _and_ thrusting into his hand. Booth hurried to thank Cassidy for the information and had just hit the END CALL button a mere three seconds before his hips bucked up and he growled out Angel’s name in orgasm.

Spike and Drusilla peered over the front seat to see what had happened only to find Booth slouched in the passenger seat lost in an orgasmic daze. They looked at Angel to see their Sire licking his fingers clean of warm cum.

“Mmm, it’s been a long time since I tasted human fluids straight from a living body,” Angel commented, licking his fingers as if he had finished a meal.

“I just – are you – Angel, what did you just do?” Spike asked, tripping over his tongue.

“I took care of an immediate situation?” Angel offered as an explanation.

“You wanked Booth off in the car while driving!”

Spike was astonished. He never realized how relaxed Angel had become since the Shanshu wasn’t a factor anymore. His Sire was starting to act more like the old laidback Angelus that he knew as a fledgling.

“Yes . . . he did,” Seeley agreed lazily. His head lolled to the side so that he could see Spike more clearly.

“You’re not deliriously happy are you?” Spike asked, eying him suspiciously.

That got a chuckle out of both Angel and Seeley. Spike looked between them with a determined expression. He was serious about this. When Angel glanced over and saw the solemn look, he broke out in a fit of laughter which made Spike frown uncertainly.

“Spike, I’m fine,” Seeley assured him as he fastened his jeans again and sat up in the seat. He switched to a more serious note, saying, “Uh, about what Cassidy said. She filled me in on the attributes of a Chasm Demon. I think I missed a little at the end on their mating rituals since I was having one of my own.”

“Any ideas on where they live or do we drive around all night?” Angel asked

“Drusilla?” Seeley jumped a little when the vampiress suddenly appeared over his shoulder. “Hi sweetheart, can you tell me if anyone talked to you while you were locked up?”

“Yes. They spoke to me. Sometimes it sounded like they were behind a voice disguiser, other times it sounded as if they had a heavy accent,” Drusilla replied.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Spike asked.

“Well, before the mind-blowing orgasm took over, Cassidy described their language. She said it consists of a system of snarls, growls, snorts and something which resembles a belch, accompanied by body motions. I was thinking that maybe while in the human body it was trying to test out human speech while it had Drusilla. But, since it spoke to her, I assume that it has been human for a while now. So, we have to go by habitat.”

“Makes sense,” Angel said as pulled into a gas station.

He filled the gas tank, paid by credit card at the pump and drove off again. Seeley had gone into the convenience store and bought a map while Angel was filling the tank. Now he had it lain out over the dashboard and used a penlight.

“Okay, so we found Drusilla here in an abandoned factory,” Seeley said, pointing the penlight over an area on the map of Los Angeles. “From what I got out Cassidy was that these Chasm demons are big, ugly and mean. So, they would dwell in darkness. My belief is that any species as a whole become creatures of habit. Which means that our suspect, whether he’s human or not, would dwell underground or a sublevel basement. That also explains why we didn’t find him at the factory. He would probably go there to abuse Dru and watch her with the cameras. But to him that was work. My thought is that he’s staying somewhere near that factory.”

“Did you get all that before the orgasm or after?” Spike chuckled.

“On the way to achieving it,” Seeley replied casually, turning twenty shades of red.

“You need a good wank more often then,” Spike smirked.

Suddenly, Angel slammed on the brakes and did a U-turn in the middle of the street. Seeley held onto the edge of the door and the map while Spike and Drusilla held onto each other in the backseat. Angel straightened the car and drove back to the factory.

“I really hate when you do that,” Seeley grumbled.

**************************

**_Los Angeles, the factory where Drusilla was found_ **

The vampires and Booth got out of the car and looked around for any disturbance since they were there last. Seeing nothing, they headed for the entrance door when Seeley stopped.

“Wait, what about the girl in the trunk?” he asked, gesturing back towards the car.

“The slayer? What about her?” Spike asked.

“You can’t just leave her in the trunk while we go search through miles of tunnels, she’ll suffocate,” Seeley objected.

“Well, I’m not taking her with us. She’ll slow us down. Not to mention, she’s the enemy,” Angel countered.

“You really are a heartless bastard,” Booth commented.

“Technically, you’re right. Since my heart doesn’t beat,” Angel agreed with a shrug. “I’m still not taking her down there with us.” When Booth nodded and walked back toward the car, Angel called out, “Where are you going?”

“To shoot a couple of air holes in the trunk,” Booth yelled back, still heading for the car.

“The hell you say! You are _not_ shooting holes in my car!” Angel growled. He went after Seeley and caught him up against the side of the car. “Just what do you plan to do with the slayer if I get her out of the trunk, because I’m not taking her down into the sewers with us?”

“Maybe tie her to something that she can’t break. She’s a slayer, fine. That’s your territory. But, she’s also human and I can’t leave her locked in a trunk with little air while we go search the tunnels,” Booth explained.

“Okay. We’ll get her out of the trunk and tie her to that steel I-Beam that I saw just inside the door last time we were here. That way she’s out of the trunk, out of the elements and out of my way,” Angel said, taking the keys out of his pocket and went around the back of the car to open the trunk.

He roughly helped the slayer out of the trunk and led her hobbling to the door where Spike and Drusilla waited. They went inside where Angel tied Magda to the aforementioned steel I-Beam.

“I will feed you to Dru if you don’t shut up,” Angel threatened when Magda protested around her gag.

There was a growl in the shadows that sent a chill along Seeley’s spine. He turned to see Drusilla licking her lips. _This family is going to be the death of me. A slow, painfully . . . erotic . . . death_ , Booth thought, rolling his eyes. He followed Angel down a hallway with Drusilla and a snickering Spike.

When they got to the basement of the building, Seeley pulled out his gun and a larger flashlight. He turned the light on and pointed it at the room, moving it with the aim of his weapon as they searched the underground room.

“Why did you bring a gun? Not like it will work against a demon,” Spike hissed.

“Because I don’t have fangs and preternatural eyesight like the rest of you and I know how to use it,” Booth replied in a low voice.

Angel’s fingers were laced with Drusilla’s as he led her through the basement with Seeley and Spike following. The dark vampire found the place the demon had used to come and go. With his free hand, he angrily punched a hole near the doorknob. He supposed that he could have tried to see if it was unlocked first, but he really didn’t care. He gripped the other side, pulled open the thin-sheet of tin used for a door and went through it. The way her Daddy was acting, Drusilla was glad that she left her new doll in the car. It would have gotten dirty down here.

At the first set of tunnels, Seeley inspected it with the flashlight while the vampires scented the air for the demon. Angel picked up a trace of a scent and started off down a tunnel. Seeley looked around in wide-eyed wonder at the accommodating sewer access.

“You can actually travel the whole city in these things?” Booth wondered out loud.

“Yes, this is how demons like us get around in the daytime when we don’t feel like flash-frying on the surface,” Spike answered.

“A bit dark and dreary for my tastes,” Booth commented.

“Welcome to our world,” Angel replied blandly.

“I wouldn’t think you would mind ‘dark and dreary’ considering your running taste for . . . well, us,” Spike smirked.

“Does everything have to be sex with you all the time?” Seeley asked, agitated and feeling a little uncomfortable given where they were during this discussion.

Spike shrugged. “What else is there?”

Booth scoffed. “You make it really hard for people to like you.”

“I’m a vampire, pet. What more do you want?” Spike replied.

“Civility for one thing,” Booth said. “Nice _normal_ conversation, maybe a quiet night in for a change, and a place and time when we aren’t hunting a reanimated dead body.”

“Ahh, such a romantic, Booth,” Spike said dryly. “And so bloody human.”

“I wouldn’t talk if I were you, Spike,” Angel called out. “You retained more human traits than Drusilla and I.”

“Go to bloody hell, peaches,” Spike grumbled.

“Been there more than once,” Angel replied.

“It boggles my mind that you two haven’t managed to kill each other yet,” Seeley chuckled. He cursed under his breath at the dimness of his flashlight. “I can’t see anything down here.”

They had come to a cross-section of tunnels. From what he could see, there was two openings on the right and left of him and one in front of him. He heard something that resembled a dog breathing heavily and snarling.

“Do you hear that?” Seeley asked as he aimed the flashlight around the tunnels.

“Yeah,” Angel replied, looking around cautiously.

Just then, Seeley was hit with something as a cool breeze whipped past them. He grunted painfully and reached up to touch the blood at the side of his eye. Being closer, Spike was immediately in front him, checking the damage.

“It’s just a minor cut. You’ll live,” Spike diagnosed.

“Cassidy never said it was Superman’s cousin,” Booth quipped sardonically.

Angel tucked Drusilla behind his back and looked around warily for their enemy. He heard the growls and snarls, but didn’t see anything. Seeley had his weapon at the ready and slowly moved closer to the vampires. He barely moved out of the line of attack before the demon made another pass. The unidentified object nicked his shoulder with enough force to throw him back into the tunnel wall.

“Get out of the way and stay down!” Spike yelled at the agent.

Booth turned angry eyes at the blonde vampire. “Don’t tell me what to do, Spike! I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing so for all of my adult life, long before I met you!”

“You’re doing a real bang up job of that as far as I can tell. You’re 0 and 2 with that demon!” Spike yelled back.

“Would you two shut up? This tunnel is twenty feet below the street and as loud as you are, pedestrians with canes and walkers can hear you!” Angel growled.

“I will when you keep a leash on your boy here,” Booth said, giving Spike a cursory once-over.

“I’m no one’s _boy_!” Spike said defensively. “And when were you ever into bondage, hmmm? I thought you were a straitlaced FBI agent. Gotta keep that image of yours squeaky clean, can’t have a soddin’ edge of it tarnished!”

“Can’t be too clean of an image, I fucked you didn’t I?” Seeley shot back.

“Yeah, right, blame the Big Bad vamp,” Spike said derisively.

“You know what, Spike? I’ve had just about enough for one night,” Seeley yelled. He pulled his gun on the vampire and Spike backed up a step.

“You know that won’t kill me, Booth,” Spike smirked.

“I’m not talking about you, you egomaniac,” Seeley said. “I’m talking about him!”

Just then, the snarling breeze rushed towards them at the same moment Booth shifted his weapon from Spike’s chest to his left side and pulled the trigger. The bullet slowed the object down and knocked it into the opposite wall about five feet down the tunnel. Spike and Angel tracked the demon’s path.

“Where the bloody hell did you learn to shoot like that?” Spike asked, impressed.

Seeley grinned at the idea that he managed to astound a vampire with his marksmanship. “I told you, I’m good at my job. I always hit what I aim at.”

They ran over to the fallen demon. Angel bent down and checked the damage. Booth’s shot was enough to wound the human body, but the demon inside was still alive, most likely stunned by the bullet that entered his chest a few inches from the heart.

“Good shot, Seeley,” Angel commended just before he snapped the corpse’s neck, killing the demon inside.

“Thanks. Can we get out of here now? I could really use a beer,” Seeley said tiredly.

“Egads, Seeley!” Spike cried. “You don’t wanna drink the watered down sludge this country passes off as beer.”

“Let’s get out of here and deal with our other problem. _Then_ , we’ll discuss drinks,” Angel said.

The vampires walked a few feet from the dead demon when Seeley spoke up. “What do we do with the body?”

They looked back at it a moment. “Leave it to rot,” Spike shrugged casually.

They made their way back to the ground floor of the building where they left the slayer. She was still seething. Angel walked up to her and removed her gag. She spat at him and cursed them for being evil, callous beasts.

“I’ve had enough Gypsy curses laid on me,” Angel sighed wearily. “Are you ready to tell us why the Council needed us or do we just kill you now?”

“They wanted you to track a demon,” Magda tried to catch her breath after having the gag in her mouth for a while.

“What kind of demon luv?” Spike asked.

Magda shook her head negatively. “I don’t know. All I know is that it’s killing the new slayers. Buffy Summers thought that you might help.”

That made Angel growl. “Buffy thought that I would help the Watcher’s Council track a demon? Giles made it perfectly clear that I was to never contact him or anyone else having to do with Buffy again. Besides that, he refused to help me when a dear friend of mine was dying.”

“They were going to use Dru to force us to cooperate?” Spike asked angrily. “He couldn’t just pick up the bloody phone and ask us? We weren’t the ones that turned our backs on them! Andrew told me that we were evil for being at Wolfram & Hart like they know a soddin’ thing about what happened there. And, they want us to hunt something down for them? I’m no one’s bleeding trained puppy!”

Seeley looked at him inquisitively. “First, you aren’t anyone’s boy and now a trained puppy? What are you then?”

“132-year-old vampire with better things to do than play fetch for a bunch of overstuffed tweed suits that have no clue what goes on out here, that’s what I am,” Spike insisted.

“Well, _I’m_ real tired of Buffy assuming that we’re at her beck and call. After that last trip to Rome, we agreed to move on, didn’t we?” Angel inquired, reassuring himself more than Spike.

“Bleeding right we did,” Spike readily agreed.

“Did you happen to tell Buffy that?” Seeley wondered out loud.

Angel made a face at that question. “Not in so many words.”

“Or any for that matter,” Spike corrected his Sire. “The bint was too busy entertaining the Immortal at the time, so after the ponce made a fool of us running all over the bloody city, we came home. Didn’t get to talk to her at all, but it’s not like we didn’t try.”

Seeley nodded and gestured towards the slayer. “So, what are we going to do with her?”

“Well, I’m past my fetish of keeping human slaves,” Angel said flippantly.

“Real cute, mate,” Spike said.

“Normally I don’t condone killing an innocent person, but I understand liability,” Seeley said. “And she’s going to be a problem for you.”

“We aren’t the only ones,” Angel countered. “What about yourself? Think you’d lose your badge over shooting her.”

Seeley shrugged. “Fleeing suspects are inclined to being shot at. It’s easy to explain why I shot her. However, you had to torture her for information. That’ll be harder to convince someone like your girlfriend and her Watcher’s Council to believe.”

“Buffy’s not my girlfriend. We had an ill-fated relationship,” Angel corrected.

Seeley smirked at Angel. “So, last resort?”

Three sets of eyes turned to Drusilla who watched the conversation with interest. There were times when sacrifices needed to be made. Seeley understood that. He also knew that Angel and Spike were souled demons fighting a war every day that humans didn’t know existed. In war there were always casualties and in this one, the slayer was a victim just as much as the vampires were.

“Are you hungry Drusilla?” Seeley asked.

She smiled at her boys. She’d killed a slayer before and tasted slayer’s blood that Spike had offered her once. She remembered the blood being rich and sweet. Though not as sweet as the children she enjoyed hunting. Slayers had strong blood. She knew it would help her heal faster and with the slayer still tied to the I-Beam, she didn’t need to use thrall to trap the girl.

Drusilla slowly walked up to the slayer and examined her prize as if it were one of her beloved dolls. Then she turned to look at her family to see how they reacted to what she was about to do. Drusilla knew that Seeley didn’t agree with some of what Spike and Angel had done recently to save her. Now he watched her with curiosity. It seemed like he accepted what she was going to do.

Drusilla turned back to the slayer with her demon at the forefront. The slayer gasped when she suddenly saw the ridges on the forehead and sharp pointed teeth. The vampiress didn’t give her long to think about it. She pulled the slayer’s head to the side and swiftly punctured the jugular, drinking deeply. The only response that came from the girl was a gasp of pain and a shudder as Drusilla sank her teeth in.

Several minutes later, Drusilla retracted her fangs and twirled around to face the three men who watched and waited. She quickly changed her appearance. The ridges magically smoothed out to reveal her beautiful classic features.

“How do you feel, princess?” Spike asked with a grin.

Drusilla considered the question for a moment as she licked the blood residue off her lips. “I feel like I can join the stars and be one with the moon.”

Spike smirked as he stepped up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. “Now pet, are you trying to make us jealous?”

Drusilla reached up, pulled Spike’s face closer to her and licked a high cheekbone.

“Are you ready to go home Dru?” Angel’s quiet voice got her attention.

“Home?” she asked curiously. She never stayed in one place for too long.

“To Vegas with us,” Angel clarified. “You’re welcome to stay there as long as you like and you follow the rules.”

“There are rules?” Seeley raised a brow with a small grin.

“No hunting in a city I live in,” Angel replied. “It’s the only one I can enforce. There was another about being nice to my friends,” Angel glared pointedly at his childer, “but even Spike has a tendency to break that one.”

Angel went over to where the dead slayer was still bound to the steel I-Beam. He cut the ropes, hauled the body over his shoulder and carried it out of the building. Spike, Seeley and Drusilla went out to the car to wait. Seeley knew that if he really wanted to, he could have followed Angel to see where the vampire disposed of the corpse. However, he didn’t feel the need to know everything. Sometimes ignorance was a blessing. It was one less thing that his conscience had to process out of this whole case. He occupied himself by helping Spike put the shopping bags back into the trunk. When Spike shut the lid, Angel was standing by the driver’s side door waiting for them to get in.

“Let’s go home. I for one don’t want to see this city again for a very long time, if ever,” Angel said as he got behind the wheel and started the car.

Seeley and Spike climbed into the car and were barely settled before Angel put the car in gear. The car jerked forward, squealing in protest and left a two-foot strip of rubber burned into the pavement in its wake as Angel drove away.


	14. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 5,760

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Chapter 14_

Angel pushed barely under the speed limit and made it to the Nevada border in record time. Seeley was a little worried for about a hundred miles. He constantly looked at the speedometer to make sure Angel wasn’t breaking any laws while trying to escape Los Angeles. There was no other word for driving 70 mph on the I-15 North. Booth didn’t realize that he was holding his breath for impending doom until Angel slowed down on Las Vegas Boulevard.

“Home sweet home,” Spike announced as Drusilla took in the flashy lights of the strip.

“Not home yet,” Angel grumbled as he made a turn.

Seeley looked in the back seat and saw Spike caressing Drusilla through her dress. The cotton fabric was stretched over her breasts, creating a shadowed indent of a hardened nipple in the moonlight. A memory flash hit him of the last time Drusilla killed someone. What ensued afterwards was a four-way orgy of sorts. The thought made his dick hard again. Luckily, Angel pulled into the underground garage and Seeley didn’t have to wait for relief. At least, he hoped not.

Angel parked beside the Desoto and got out. Seeley got out on his side and helped Drusilla out of the back seat while Spike jumped over the side of the car. Drusilla smiled endearingly at Seeley. Spike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as if reassuring himself that she was really with them. When he turned Drusilla to follow Angel, she reached out and grabbed Seeley’s coat, tugging him along with her.

Angel was in the makeshift elevator, waiting for them. They all piled in and took the lift to Angel’s apartment. Spike and Drusilla teased each other along the way. Angel ignored them. Seeley, however, wasn’t used to seeing them together. His human senses could only take so much before they went into overload.

The lift jolted to a halt and Angel pulled the wooden guard up. Spike picked Drusilla up in his arms and carried her through the apartment, straight to the bedroom. Seeley looked at Angel to see what the dark vampire made of the situation. Angel only shook his head and went to the kitchen to heat up some blood.

“I see Spike is happy to have Drusilla back,” Seeley commented as he followed Angel. It was a lame attempt at conversation.

“They’ve always been like this. Then, she leaves again and he goes back to being a pain in my ass,” Angel said.

He tossed a couple of blood bags into the microwave and set the timer. He poured a glass of whiskey from a 15-year aged bottle of Jameson for Seeley. The agent graciously accepted the drink.

“You know, I really shouldn’t drink this stuff,” Seeley said eying the amber liquid from the side of the glass.

“No one should, doesn’t stop us, now does it?” Angel smirked. He poured his own glass and took a swallow.

Tinkling laughter and giggles drew Seeley’s attention and, with his glass in hand, he followed the sounds to the bedroom. He propped himself against the doorjamb and watched Spike and Drusilla tease each other on the bed.

Spike had the front of her bodice unbuttoned half way and was licking the mounds of her breasts as he slowly inched up the hem of her dress. Seeley watched with glazed eyes as he drank his whiskey. He felt a flash of heat at the sight of them. Suddenly, he felt hot and his jeans were becoming snugger by the second.

“Grrr-ruff, such a bad dog, Spike,” Drusilla purred, arching against his mouth.

Spike growled back as he finally succeeded in hiking the voluminous skirt up to her hips. He caressed along the inside of her thigh to the dark curls between her legs. His mouth latched onto a hardened nipple and teased it with his tongue until she pressed against him. His fingers slid against her, massaging her sensitive clit.

Just then, Angel appeared beside Seeley with two Shiraz wine glasses filled with blood. The image he portrayed seemed to be that of a classic Victorian vampire. All he needed now was a frilly shirt, laced breeches and riding boots with shiny buckles. Of which Seeley had no doubt that Angel had them stowed away in a closet somewhere.

Seeley followed Angel into the room and went to the opposite side of the bed. Angel set the two glasses on the nightstand and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Drusilla watched her Sire with lust in her eyes as Spike continued to tease her body. Seeley downed the last of his whiskey and followed suit, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Drusilla turned her head to look at Seeley and a crease of indecision marred her brow. It looked like she couldn’t decide which version of her Sire she should pay attention to more. After a moment, she chose the true one.

She crawled over to Angel on her forearms while Spike moved down her body. She was at the right height that she could kiss and lick over Angel’s stomach. She sat up, moving a leg over Spike so that she was kneeling above him and unbuttoned Angel’s pants, pushing them out of the way.

Seeley watched as she leaned down and took Angel’s hard length into her mouth. Finally, tired of the chafing jeans, he took them off and crawled up on the bed. He straddled Spike’s body and moved up behind Drusilla. He pulled her hair out of the way and licked her neck as he unbuttoned the front of her dress the rest of the way.

Drusilla moaned around Angel as she felt Seeley’s hot touch on her skin. She reluctantly let go of her Sire long enough for Seeley to pull her dress to her waist and then resumed her task. Her nails dug into Angel’s pant-clad thigh as she sucked him. She felt Seeley behind her, licking her neck, kissing her shoulder and back as he fondled her breasts. He gave her enough room to sit up and kiss Angel. She stroked her Sire’s cock as he slipped his tongue between her lips.

Spike had her skirts bunched up around her waist and teasing her clit with quick swipes of his tongue. She rocked her hips, grinding against him with Seeley’s guiding hands at her waist. Spike reached up and massaged Seeley’s cock through the thin fabric of his boxers while he continued to tease Drusilla.

Drusilla moved away from Angel so that Seeley could pull the dress up over her head and toss it on the floor. Angel took one of the glasses, then grabbed the back of her hair and tilted her head back before pouring the blood into her mouth a little at a time. Seeley’s dick started to throb just from watching the display. Once the thick, red liquid was gone, Angel leaned down and licked the residue off her lips.

Seeley kissed his way down her back, shifting until he lay over Spike. He mouthed the blonde vampire’s neck as he ground himself against the erection under him. Spike gave up his task with Drusilla and focused on Seeley. When he wrapped his arms around the agent’s neck, Seeley used the opportunity to move Spike out from under Drusilla and on the other side of the couple.

Spike rolled them over so that he was on top of Seeley. He kissed down the agent’s neck until he hit the bite marks left by Angel and Drusilla. Spike teased the tender, healing skin with his tongue, listening to Seeley’s moans. He reached down between them and slipped his hand inside the boxers, wrapped his fingers around the engorged length and stroked. Seeley groaned and rocked his hips into Spike’s fist.

Booth threaded his fingers through Spike’s hair and guided the vampire back up to kiss him. His other hand moved down to pinch a hardened nipple and smiled against the cool lips when he got a growl in response. Spikes pulled the boxers off so that Seeley was naked and open to him. Then, he broke the kiss and moved down, exploring Booth’s chest and stomach with his tongue. Seeley lifted his hips as Spike took his cock into the cool mouth. He turned his head to look at the couple beside them with lust-filled eyes.

Drusilla was on her back with Angel over her, the second glass of blood in his hand. He tipped the glass until the blood spilled out over her breasts and stomach. Dark red rivulets ran over the swells of her breasts and down her stomach. Angel leaned down and licked the blood up as fast as he could before it stained the sheets beneath her.

The sight before him was new and erotic for Seeley. He’d never seen Angel like this before: open, adventurous and _playful_. In Los Angeles, the dark vampire was always somber and took his pleasure seriously. Even when they were searching for Drusilla, there was a reason behind the sex and biting. Now, he watched Drusilla writhe under Angel’s tongue and lips. He listened to her coos, purrs and moans as Angel nipped at her skin and sucked light bruises over the marks. Between that and feeling Spike’s mouth surround his cock, Seeley was sure he was going to cum way too soon.

Angel turned Drusilla over onto her stomach and grabbed her hips, moving her to her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at him to see what he was up to. Angel coated his fingers with the blood still left in the glass and rubbed them over her cleft. Her head fell back and she moaned as she pressed back against his touch. When he thought she was ready, Angel thrust deep inside her and then pulled out to look at the blood staining his shaft before pushing back in again.

Seeley placed his hand on Spike’s head, guiding the movement to match Angel’s thrusts. The room was stifling hot as far as he was concerned. Booth’s eyes shifted between Drusilla’s lust-glazed eyes, Angel’s actions and watching his cock slide in and out of Spike’s mouth.

“Spike, stop, I’m going to cum,” Seeley groaned when he was on the brink of orgasm. He tried to make Spike stop by pushing against his shoulders, but the blonde vampire had other ideas.

Spike carefully penetrated Seeley with his fingers and searched for his pleasure point. When he found the bundle of nerves, he massaged it. The agent bucked his hips, forcing his cock to the back of Spike’s throat. Spike growled around him, eliciting a groan from Booth.

“God, Spike, fuck!” Seeley cursed.

He couldn’t stop, especially when Spike was sucking him hard like that. Seeley clenched the bed sheets in his hands as Spike wrenched the orgasm out of him. Every muscle threatened to cramp up as he finally released with a growl of his own. Spike pulled away from him and grinned evilly as he swallowed.

Seeley lay there panting, trying to find a second wind. He glanced over at the couple beside him. Angel had a hand in Drusilla’s hair, tugging her back as she seemingly bounced back on his cock. From what Seeley could see of her torso, it was stained a reddish pink from the blood Angel had licked off of her.

Then, Spike was hovered over Seeley, distracting him with his mouth. Where Angel was dark and possessive and Drusilla was dark seduction, Spike’s kiss was unadulterated sex. It oozed from every pore of his body. That was Seeley’s opinion from being around the trio both now and when he first met them. It probably explained why Angel was so nonchalant about the knowledge that Seeley was attracted to his childer. Who could resist them?

Seeley finally gave up the ability to think and lost himself in Spike’s kiss. He opened his mouth under Spike’s prodding and felt his tongue slip inside. Then, he felt the blonde vampire move his hips, grinding their cocks together and heard the distance sounds of Drusilla’s cries. Seeley reached between them and stroked their erections together. Spike broke the kiss and buried his face in the curve of his neck as he rocked into the hot fist.

When Seeley felt Spike nuzzle his neck, he acquiesced, “Go ahead.”

Spike’s head popped up at that. “What?”

“You’ve wanted to bite me ever since Angel marked me,” Seeley said.

“Is that what you think?” Spike challenged.

Seeley’s brow furrowed in agitation. “I’m not some unsuspecting girl, Spike. If you want to bite me, do it.”

“Don’t tease a vampire like that, pet. You don’t know what you’re saying,” Spike said shaking his head.

“I damn well do. You’ve been eying my neck since that night in the hotel. I know what I’m doing, Spike. Contrary to popular belief with this family, my human senses aren’t completely disoriented by the amount of pheromones you give off,” Seeley said obstinately. “Now, bite me and complete the circle already.”

“Bossy little thing, aren’t ya?” Spike smirked.

“I’m not little,” Seeley said, bucking against him.

“Would never think _that_ was little, given your genes,” Spike smirked.

“Damn it, Spike would you – oh, God!”

Seeley started to reprimand the vampire for stalling, but then Spike drew back and thrust forward, pushing through anal muscle. The tearing skin from rough entry brought tears of pain.

“You sadistic bastard,” Seeley hissed through clenched teeth.

Spike looked at him in complete innocence. “If you want to be marked by a vampire, you’ll have to learn to tolerate a little pain for pleasure. Besides, the bite is always better with an orgasm.”

There were guttural moans and growls in the room. Angel was at the end of his tether with the effort to keep Angelus reigned in at the scent of blood and sex. The intermingled scents of arousal from all four of them, the sounds of Drusilla’s begging to be hurt a little bit more, Spike’s growls as he pounded into Seeley and the agent’s answering grunts.

As he shifted Drusilla into a new position, Angel glanced over and saw Seeley trying to top Spike from the bottom and Spike resisting. Angel could smell Booth’s blood from torn anal tissue and felt the urge to beat Spike for harming his family. But, by the look of things, Angel didn’t think Seeley would appreciate the gesture. The agent seemed to be holding his own with Spike.

Drusilla’s nails digging into his abdomen pulled Angel out of his reverie. She was like a cat, once her nails were hooked into his skin, she clawed down his hard, muscled stomach. He worked his ass off to get his stomach that flat again. After the year lazing around in the CEO’s chair at Wolfram & Hart and the battle, he went back to basics. He set the apartment up into a mini-gym similar to what he had when he first moved to Los Angeles. He went back to helping the helpless and gaining a team of comrades who accepted him and Spike for what they were, not what they perceived them to be. He just hoped that his time in Las Vegas didn’t follow the same path to hell that L.A. took.

“Daddy, please,” Drusilla begged as she tried to get him to slide deeper inside her.

Who in their right mind could ignore that pretty begging? Angel grabbed her hips and slammed into her body hard. Drusilla cried out in painful pleasure, clawing at his sides, hips and stomach, wherever she could reach. Angel looked down and saw her heated gaze through a fringe of dark, sooty lashes. He’d taught her to enjoy the pain, now it was the only thing that would get her off. All Spike wanted to do was make love to her, slow and sweet. She allowed it when it amused her. But, she was taught to respond to pain and find pleasure in it.

“Daddy, harder! Do it harder, Daddy!”

Angel dug his fingers into Drusilla’s shapely hips, held her down and thrust into her pliant body so hard that she slid up the bed and nearly hit her head on the headboard. He pulled her back down, impaling her on his cock. He didn’t know how she managed to look gorgeous with her hair tousled and fanned out around her while being thoroughly fucked, but she was. She bowed under him, accepting everything he gave her. It was a contrast to his boy. Spike gave as good as he got during sex. That thought made him glance over to watch the other couple.

Spike hips worked mechanically, thrusting into Seeley. He was enjoying the idea of fucking Booth. His identical appearance to Angel made it seem like he was topping his Sire. It gave him a sense of satisfaction. In a way, he was getting back at Angel for all the times the elder vampire used the ‘Sire’ card on him.

“Come on, Spike. I thought you were the Big Bad,” Seeley taunted a he withstood the aggressive pummeling.

Spike glared down at him. This is what it must be like when he was with Angel. Here he was taking pleasure in his moment of triumph over his Sire’s look-alike and Seeley was trying to push his buttons.

“I’ll show you Big Bad,” Spike growled.

His hips crashed into Seeley, driving his cock in so hard, Seeley yelled from the pain. Everyone went still after that. Booth’s fists were clenched in the sheets and, for the life of him, couldn’t force himself to release his death grip as pain wracked his body.

“Booth, are you okay?” Angel asked.

“Y-y-yeah, I-I-I’m fine. Just took me by surprise is all,” Seeley assured him when he was finally able to breathe again.

Angel glowered at Spike. “Bite him and get it over with already! You didn’t have to hurt him like that!”

“Why does everyone want to rush this? I can’t perform under pressure,” Spike said.

“Yet, you had no problem fucking Buffy, did you?” Angel growled.

Jealousy over his boy and his ex-girlfriend left a bitter taste in his mouth. Drusilla reached up, grabbed the back of Angel’s head and pulled him down to her. He laid over her and kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the assault and clutched him to her, wrapping her legs around him. Angel sighed and sank into her receptive body.

Seeley looked over at them and then back at Spike. “Can we put the power play aside, call it even?”

“Are you giving up that easily?” Spike smirked at what he thought was an easy win.

“No, not easy, but Angel gets broodier than usual when we get into it over dominance. I’m not relenting, I’m just calling a timeout . . . for now,” Seeley said.

“There’s no timeouts in the game for dominance!” Spike looked at the agent as if he were crazy.

Seeley appeared to consider that. “You know what? You’re right.”

Booth pushed Spike over and rolled over on top of him. The blonde vampire chuckled as he allowed the human to hold his hands down.

“Still can’t top me this way. I’m the one inside you pet,” Spike smirked.

“Buffy’s human and she topped you,” Seeley pointed out with an arched brow.

“How the bloody hell do you know that?” Spike asked.

Seeley shrugged. “You just look to be more of a masochist. Do you love being dominated, Spike? Does it make you hot when you’re taken?”

Spike rolled them over until Seeley was on his back again. “You tell me.”

“Bite me,” Seeley challenged.

Spike shifted to his demon and looked down at the agent with yellow eyes. Booth sucked in a breath at the sight. Not because it scared him, but because it fascinated him. Every time Angel, Spike and Drusilla allowed their demons to surface, it intrigued him. He reached up and carefully rubbed his fingertips over the ridges between Spike’s eyes.

“What are you doing?” Spike said with a hint of amusement.

“It’s interesting. When you change they just appear out of nowhere. Does it feel odd at all?” Seeley asked in wonder.

Spike involuntarily purred when Booth stroked his ridges. “The first few times you change it’s weird, but you get used to it.”

Seeley moved his hand down to inspect Spike’s fangs as if he were inspecting a horse’s mouth. He gently pushed the upper lip back to see where the pointy teeth came from.

“Where do they go when you switch back to human?” Seeley asked as he lightly grazed his thumb over the sharp teeth.

Spike shrugged. “Don’t know. It’s one of those great mysteries. They disappear like the ridges.”

Seeley nodded, accepting that answer. Spike was still purring when he dropped his hand and turned his head to the side.

“What? You’re just going to lay there and take it?” Spike scoffed.

“No! I’m giving you free access to my neck,” Seeley said agitated that the infuriating vampire was arguing again.

“You’re not going to put up a fight?” Spike asked with a raised brow.

Seeley growled as humanly possible at the way Spike was behaving. “Do you want to bite me or not?”

“Yeah, but--” Spike started to say.

Seeley grabbed the back of the blonde head and pulled the irritating vampire down. When he felt Spike’s lips on his throat near Angel’s and Drusilla’s marks, he demanded, “Bite!”

He grunted when Spike’s hips slammed forward at the same time fangs sliced into his neck. Booth felt wetness on his skin as his blood spilled out into Spike’s mouth. One hand held the blonde head against his neck while the other held the vampire against him. Spike’s fingers dug into his flesh as Booth’s blood coated the inside of his mouth. He groaned as he savored the taste for a moment before pulling away and licking the wound closed.

“There, now do you feel better?” Seeley smirked as he looked at Spike, feeling a little light headed.

“Do I . . .? What kind of question is that?” Spike asked angrily.

“A very simple one,” Seeley replied.

Angel had finally heard enough. He allowed Spike to bite Seeley. Now, the boy was spoiling for a fight. He wasn’t intervening to save Booth. He knew the agent could handle himself. He had to curb Spike’s mouth before they repeated another scene like what happened at the hotel when he marked Seeley.

Angel brushed a kiss over Drusilla’s lips and carefully extracted himself from her body. He moved over to Spike and pulled his childe away from Booth. Seeley sucked in a breath at the sensation of Spike leaving his body.

“Drusilla, honey?” Angel inquired. Drusilla looked over at him with curiosity. “Come here and entertain Booth while I deal with your brother.”

Drusilla smiled and crooked her finger at Seeley. He warily watched Spike with lustful eyes and then looked at Angel before moving out of the way. He lay next to Drusilla who curled herself around him. She sat up, straddling his waist and then impaled herself on him.

Angel lined himself up with Spike and thrust inside. He reveled at the growls and grunts Spike made as he was stretched open. Then, he leaned closer to his childe to whisper in his ear.

“He’s human, Spike. He’s curious. He wasn’t teasing you when he asked that question. He doesn’t know what it’s like for us,” Angel’s lips brushed his ear as he spoke. He thrust harder, feeling Spike move with him. All Angel had to do was touch him and his body responded. “He doesn’t know what the taste of blood does to us. All he knows is that now he’s bonded to us.”

“How do you know that?” Spike challenged as he watched Drusilla bounce on Seeley’s cock.

“I listened to him, Spike. He wanted you to complete the circle we formed with him. He’s a part of us now. Look at him, see the way he regards Drusilla?”

Spike watched as Seeley looked up at Drusilla reverently. His hands were at her hips guiding her movement, thrusting up inside her on her down stroke. Spike closed his eyes and felt Angel thrust deep and slow inside him.

“He cared about the three of us enough to come here at my request to help find her. He wounded a Slayer for her. He may have very well put his job on the line to come out here. If you go that far out on a limb like he did, you want to belong,” Angel breathed in Spike’s ear.

Drusilla cooed and purred as she felt Seeley’s hot flesh warm her from the inside. He was so different from Angel. His hands were searing to her cool skin. She arched and writhed under his touch as she rode him.

“So beautiful sweetheart,” Seeley whispered as he watched Drusilla move over him.

He watched her for a few moments then he rolled her over on her back and thrust inside her. He wasn’t trying to mimic the way Angel was with her. Instead, he leaned down and licked the bloodstains off her porcelain skin left there by Angel. He could taste the metallic flavor of blood, but the overpowering essence of Drusilla’s skin covered the taste of dried blood. He licked the reddish pink streaks off her skin, thrusting back into her on the return path up her body.

“He knows what blood tastes like now,” Spike smirked.

“Hmm, that was animal blood mixed with a shot of mine,” Angel commented dryly.

“I don’t think it was enough to damage him,” Spike added.

Seeley vaguely heard that it was Angel’s blood and arousal shot down his spine. Between that and Drusilla’s inner muscles contracting around him, Seeley couldn’t hold back his orgasm. He pushed into Drusilla as deep as he could and groaned against her neck as he came.

From Spike’s point of view, it wasn’t the big show he thought it was going to be. But, the sounds Seeley made and watching Drusilla writhe under the devoted attention were enough to send him over the edge. Angel stroked Spike’s cock through orgasm. His Sire sucked on his turning mark as he came inside him.

“Everything will work out, Spike. Drusilla’s safe, Booth is fine. He’s just a part of us now,” Angel’s low voice fanned the blonde’s ear. “Especially, since he licked that residue off her.” His voice was teasing and Spike jabbed him in the ribs.

“How was it?” Seeley asked again, looking over at Spike.

“Bloody brilliant, pet,” Spike gave him a genuine smile.

“Good, now get down here with us, I’m getting a crick in my neck looking up,” Seeley groaned.

He rolled to his side and Drusilla curled up against him, absorbing his body heat. Spike lay beside Drusilla, brushing stray hairs from her face. Angel lay behind him. They had a few hours to sleep maybe before Cassidy and Denise showed up for work.

**************************

**_Angel’s Apartment, Twenty-Four hours later_ **

Seeley Booth was packing his bags to go back to Washington, D.C. Drusilla had decided to stay with Angel and Spike a little longer. Angel had shadowed her all day. Well, that was when Spike wasn’t attached to her. Seeley thought it was cute in a possessive sort of way.

He’d had planned to stay longer, but Rebecca had called saying that she was willing to give him time with Parker if he got back home. Selfish bitch that she could be, Seeley hadn’t seen Parker in a month, which why he had no problem answering Angel’s summons to come to Vegas.

Drusilla came in and sat on the bed beside his suitcase. She lightly fingered the zipper on the bag.

“How are you, Dru?” Seeley smiled as he packed.

“I’m fine,” she said.

“You have to watch out for yourself more carefully,” Seeley said. He reached out and brushed his fingers over her cheek. “I don’t want to receive another call from two distraught vampires saying you’ve gone missing again.”

“That’s what Daddy said.”

“Did he?” Seeley raised a brow and continued packing.

“Well, he said that he hated making that call and didn’t want to ever do it again,” Drusilla said thoughtfully.

“Spike is unbearable when you disappear like that,” Seeley said.

“I know, but I only go where the pixies tell me to.”

“Well, hopefully they’ve calmed down enough that you’ll be around here for a while and don’t give your Daddy and Spike gray hair worrying.”

“Silly Seeley, we can’t get gray hair. We’re dead,” Drusilla chuckled.

That stopped Booth for a moment. Sure, they were undead. They were vampires. But, they were unlike any vampires he’d read about. To him, they were very much alive, disregarding the lack of a pulse. They all had desires, they cared about each other. Even Drusilla cared and she was supposed to be soulless. Spike ate human food and apparently watched TV Land and, if Angel was to be believed, **_Passions_**. If that was considered ‘dead’ for vampires, it would be a shock to see what ‘live’ vampires were like.

Seeley took her hands and pulled her to her feet. When she stood, Drusilla’s voluminous dress fanned out and hid the curves that he knew were underneath. He knew she enjoyed playing the little girl, being doted on by Angel and Spike, but she was definitely a woman under all that fabric. It was endearing that Drusilla still acted like the seventeen-year-old girl that she was when Angelus turned her. It gave her an, albeit deceptive, innocence.

“Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself, sweetheart. Because, I hate getting those calls as much as Angel hates to make them,” Seeley said.

“I promise,” she said in her little girl voice.

Seeley couldn’t stop himself from kissing the pout off her lips. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside, crushing her against him. That was how Spike found them when he came down to tell Seeley that he was ready to go to the airport. From where he stood, Spike could see the redden skin around the teeth marks on Booth’s neck and absentmindedly wondered what the agent’s friends would think when he got back to D.C.

“Ahem,” Spike made an exaggerated effort to clear his throat.

Seeley broke away from Drusilla, setting her away from him and looked at Spike.

“Are you ready to go or do you need some more time with her?” Spike smirked.

Seeley’s eyes turned hot at the idea, but then he relaxed. “I wish I could, but I can’t afford to take a later flight. Rebecca will never let me see Parker if I did that.”

Booth grabbed a bag and Drusilla’s hand while Spike grabbed the other bag. They went up to the ground floor office where Angel was going over a new case with Chase. The dark vampire looked up when he heard the wooden guard move on the lift and Spike, Seeley and Drusilla stepped out.

Glancing at the suitcases, Angel put the file on his desk and stood up from leaning against it. “Are you leaving so soon? I thought you were planning to stay with us a while longer. We have this whole new demon case you can pitch in on.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I think being able to still breathe when I get back home would be nice,” Seeley said regretfully.

Angel’s expression became broodier. Spike rolled his eyes and explained, “His kid’s mum has him strung up by the balls.”

That comment made Angel’s eyes immediate shift to Seeley’s groin as if he were actually going to see his balls in a sling. Seeley chuckled when he saw Angel’s expression. “They aren’t really strung up, yet. That’s what metaphorically happens when I get home.” Then, he thought about it for a moment. “Well, with Rebecca that may be literal.”

“Oh, right. Women,” Angel said with a small smirk.

Seeley stepped up to Chase and shook the man’s hand, saying, “It was nice meeting you.”

“You, too,” Chase nodded and went back to work.

He leaned over Cassidy’s desk and said in a loud whisper, “Cassidy, you have the sweetest phone voice a desperate man has ever heard.”

“Don’t you mean a man who was getting his rocks off in the car?” she corrected.

Seeley’s eyes widened at that. “You knew?”

“Oh, please, like you stood a chance being alone in the car that long with him,” she scoffed, pointing at Angel.

“Actually, we weren’t alone,” Seeley muttered, glancing surreptitiously at Spike and Drusilla. The blonde vampire grinned back.

“Naturally,” Cassidy said dryly.

Seeley shook his head. This group was a bit different. At the FBI he had colleagues and co-workers that he was cordial with. But, Angel made a family out of his crew. The easy camaraderie among the group made an impression on him. It shouldn’t have surprised him giving that anything about Angel and those who associated with the vampire left a lasting impression.

Seeley stood in front of Angel with a small smile.

“Sorry that I can’t take you to the airport. But, Denise dropped this case in my lap,” Angel said, holding up the file he was looking over when they came up.

“It’s okay, I’m sure Spike will get me there in one piece,” Seeley assured him, and then shuddered at the memory of Spike driving 130 on the way to California. “God, please let me get there in one piece.”

“Hey! You’ll be in good hands,” Spike said.

“Please, God, let me get there in one piece,” Seeley repeated.

Angel chuckled as he hugged Seeley. “You take care of yourself and keep in touch. I don’t want to have to track you down for another crisis.”

“I’ll call when I get home,” Seeley promised.

Seeley pulled away, kissed Drusilla chastely on the cheek – which made Spike harrumph since he saw the kiss he gave her in the apartment – and followed Spike out, his bag in hand.

Spike and Seeley got to the airport and put his bags on the baggage dock. Booth bent Spike backwards and laid a hard kiss on his lips before boarding the plane to the sound of clapping and catcalls. Settling in his seat, he had a smile on his face, knowing Spike would never let him live that scene down.


	15. Coming Full Circle

Title: Coming Full Circle  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Slash, multiple-partner sex (Spike/Angel(us)/Seeley Booth, Drusilla)  
Timeline – Pre-Bones/Post-ATS Season 5, 4 months AFTER NOT FADE AWAY  
Summary – Four months after NOT FADE AWAY. Angel/Spike have relocated to Las Vegas, Nevada and set up shop with a new crew when Drusilla goes missing. Aside from Spike, Angel trusts only one person to help find her and calls in Seeley Booth. Sequel to **[ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FATE](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=On+the+Other+Side+of+Fate&filter=all)**.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note - This story takes place before BONES series and after an AU NOT FADE AWAY.  
WARNINGS: slash and multiple-partner sex, dark themes, kidnapping, drug-torture, possible minor character death, depending on Angel, Seeley and Spike's mood.  
Word Count: 593

**[Previous Chapters Here](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=tamibrandt&keyword=Coming+Full+Circle&filter=all) **

**************************

##  _Epilogue_

**_Washington, D.C., Seeley Booth’s Apartment a few days later_ **

Seeley was feeling pretty good when he woke up this morning. Rebecca finally relented and let him keep Parker for the whole weekend. Though, he had to have the boy home by 8 p.m. on Sunday night so that he was in bed for some big day she had planned Monday. It was Saturday and that seemed a long time away.

He dressed in a pair of sweats that he always wore when he had Parker in the apartment. It didn’t seem right to wear boxers around his son. He poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed the mail from the floor where it dropped from the mail slot in the door. He took a drink of coffee as he glanced at the return address on the first envelope. Junk mail.

He set his cup on the counter and leaned against it as he sifted through the mail. Just then, a Las Vegas address caught his eye.

FROM: ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS, REDUX  
1900 E DESERT INN RD  
LAS VEGAS, NV 89169

TO: SEELEY BOOTH  
1228 MISSOURI AVE. APT. 3C  
WASHINGTON, DC 20008

Seeley looked it over. It was a thin white square style envelope. He turned it over again and saw the postal date of this past Wednesday, the day after he left Vegas. Why was Angel sending him something now?

Curiosity made him break the seal and open the envelope. He pulled out a thrice-folded piece of legal pad paper.

_Dear Seeley,_

_I hope that you made it home without any problems. Spike tells me that you gave him a going-away memory at the airport that he won’t soon forget. It’s nice to know that someone can push his buttons like he does mine._

_Drusilla told me that she was going to stay with us, but I don’t know for how long this time. We’ll see what happens there. I think she’s tried on every dress you bought her. You left the receipts in the bags, and I’ve tallied up the cost._

_Hopefully the post office hasn’t damaged the envelope when this gets to you. Please find an enclosed check for the amount I owe you and then some. I know what you’re thinking and don’t. It’s the least I can do for dragging you out here and giving you nightmares of things that go bump in the night. Spend it on that boy of yours if you have a mind to.  Just don’t let his mother know._

_And since Spike “accidentally” broke my cell phone, I got a new one. The number is: 702-753-9905. If you ask me, he did it on purpose._

_Spike: “Only cause the ponce took away the telly!”_

_Get out of my letter, Spike!_

_Anyway, keep in touch._

_Angel_

Seeley took another drink of coffee and looked at the check: $3,000.00. The amount made him choke and the hot liquid scalded his throat as it went down the wrong way. He could do a lot for Parker with that amount. He looked at the back of the check and raised it up to the light. Sure enough, there was the watermark on the back to certify that the check was real. He smiled. Angel just gave his kid an early Christmas present or a start to a college fund. He’d deposit the check on Monday.

He set the check and letter aside when he heard noises coming from his son’s room and went to check on him, calling out, “Hey, Parker, what do you want to do today?”

**************************

# COMING SOON!


End file.
